Human Order of Guardians: Don't Fear the Reaper
by TheShapeshifter100
Summary: Seven years have passed and things have changed. Some for the better, some not. Jackie thought she might be able to settle into a relatively normal life until a mysterious summons from North takes her back to the North Pole. Something is stirring, and for the first time in recorded history, Guardians and Descendants will have to work together. Final arc in main story!
1. Interlude

**For note, this prologue of sorts actually takes place six years after the last arc. The next chapter will take place one year after this.**

I didn't want to be here.

Yet here I was, in the Council Chamber, standing before the Heads with my Branch behind me and Taboo standing to my right.

The long table and chairs had been shoved to one side for this, the ceremony. For taking the Oath of Head.

Alfred had been strong right until the end, but eventually he couldn't stop the march of time, and he passed away. No one else was stepping up, not that I blamed them, but they all kept on coming up with the same excuse; the position was mine by right, as the most powerful known Descendant of Jack Frost.

In theory if the most powerful didn't step up, or was shown to be unsuitable, the position would be taken up by someone more suitable. This wasn't happening in this case.

I had finally caved in, and here I was. It didn't make the whole thing any less embarrassing though. At least they had the sense to not have flaming torches being flung around in celebration.

In front of me stood the other four Heads, with Jason holding a large book, which I was pretty sure was just for show. On the cover the Order's logo was emblazed in silver; a boar in front of a new moon.

Each Head was in what could be called their robes of office. What they were actually wearing were smart or casual clothes (depending on the person) in the colour associated with them and a cloak the same colour, emblazed with HOG's logo and bordered with their corresponding symbol.

I wasn't in a cloak thankfully, but I didn't doubt that I'd have to wear one at some point in the future.

Somewhere on each of the Heads was some kind of weapon, I assume ceremonial. Jason had a long sword, with a golden hilt and a red and gold scabbard. Said scabbard being decorated with round bells and swords, with the letter H and HOG's logo intertwined between the red and gold colouring.

Alexander had a leather holster around his waist, holding a boomerang on his left. The leather strap was etched with flowers along the strap and the holster studded with green and electric blue gems.

Claire seemed to have a sabre, with a solid purple scabbard decorated with gold feathers and teeth. Hers also had the letter H and the HOG logo somewhere, but this time in silver.

Finally, Samson had a gladius, fitting for his short stature. The pommel had a five pointed star on it and the scabbard was decorated with yellow and gold, which seemed to shimmer. The patterns and shapes seemed to shift and change the longer you looked at it. The only consistencies were the H and HOG logo.

Behind me stood my Branch, and this was extent of the audience. I had to push hard on that one, as I was the first Head to be officially initiated. Alfred had taken the Oath in the middle of a war, there wasn't time to have a proper ceremony.

I also had my medal hooked into my shirt collar, which wasn't my idea, but both my Branch and the Heads had said that it was a good idea. Once again the medal was associated with embarrassing spotlight situations.

Jason, who was in a bright red suit as well as his cloak, flicked to the correct page and began to speak.

"Jacqueline Davies. You were nominated by Alfred O'Donnell, the previous Head of the Descendants of Jack Frost, to be his successor. Do you accept this?"

I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"I do."

"Then now you take the Oath. Repeat after me."

I mainly stared at the front of the book as Jason spoke, half hoping this was some bad dream. That maybe Taboo would suddenly start roaring and I'd wake up in bed. However, the longer Jason went on the more I realised that this was wishful thinking.

Once Jason was done I repeated the words.

"I, Jacqueline Olivia Davies, accept the position as the Head of the Descendants of Jack Frost. To uphold peace and order, to lead in times of strife, to hold back fear from the mortal realm and to keep the balance the past bought. This I swear from now until my dying day."

"And so it is done. You are now a Head of the Human Order of Guardians." Said Jason with a smile, presenting the book towards me as my Branch clapped behind me, with Billy whistling.

I held out my hand and tapped my finger against the circle next to where my name was writing itself in, allowing a small seal of frost to form in the shape of an eight sided snowflake.

I was now a Head, for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Guest: That's probably the most enthusiastic review I've had, thank you. I'm flattered you think so. Cookie? (::)**

One year later.

I sat at the table, eating cereal at the same time as always. On the other side of the table sat Jamie, blearily nibbling at his toast, his normally flat, brown hair sticking up in all directions.

We'd been living together for a couple of years now. I'd gotten a stable job at the bookshop and was working a bit more seriously on art while Jamie was in university.

Oh, and we were also dating.

Don't ask me how, but Jamie didn't seem to care that I was as cold as a fridge, or the fact the temperature went down several degrees when I slept, and I commend him for it.

I'd known him through the weird puberty phase, which he seemed to have finally left behind. He still had that round face, but his ears no longer seemed to be as big, his hair had gotten longer, not much, just noticeable.

He'd filled out a bit as well, putting on a bit of muscle from training with us, but not to the point of being some hulking goliath. He'd grown up, but he was still Jamie. Still earnest, and still obsessed with the supernatural and unexplained.

I heard a soft thud by the door, and went to go pick up the post, since Jamie seemed too tired to even eat his toast, let alone get the post.

My gait was interrupted by a slight limp. My leg had healed long ago, but not enough for a proper gait, even the strange and wonderful things we had hadn't gotten rid of it. It didn't hamper me much, but I was slightly slower these days, which frustrated me.

There wasn't much on the doormat, a letter from Jamie's university about an upcoming party and other events and the monthly subscription to his "They are out There" magazine. And a letter for me.

The envelope wasn't exactly conventional, it seemed to be made from wrapping paper. There was no return address, or any address at all for that matter, just my name on the front. Curious, I sat back down at the table to open it.

_"Jackie"_ It read.

_"It's been a while since we've seen you, but I'm sending this letter now because of something of the utmost importance.  
I herby invite you and your fellow Heads of the Human Order of Guardians to the North Pole. There is something we must all discuss.  
We will be waiting.  
_

_Yours sincerely  
Nicholas St. North"_

I spat out my cereal in shock.

"Jackie!" Cried Jamie in protest as milk and half chewed cereal was sprayed all over the table. One piece ricocheted off the table and stuck onto the cupboard door above and behind Jamie's head.

"Sorry, but look!" I passed him the letter.

His eyes scanned it and he almost spat out his breakfast.

"A letter from North?!" He cried, wide awake and staring at it. "What do reckon it's about?" He asked, passing it back to me.

"No idea, must be big though." I mused.

Taboo got up from under the table and had a look at the letter.

"_Nice cursive, and what is with that envelope?"_

"No idea." I said as I got up from the table and put the bowl by the sink, then going back to grab the letter.

"I'd better head to the base." I said.

"What about work?" Asked Jamie.

"I'll have to call in with an excuse." I replied.

"Reckon I could come?" He asked hopefully, also getting up. He had shot up in the past few years, now standing a few inches taller than me.

"The other Head's would kill me. Plus this is something big. I don't know if it would be a good idea..."

"I can fight!"

"I know," I said, after a lot of pestering, Nigel finally let Jamie train with us, under the rule that no one outside the Burgess Branch knew. "But you know the rule. Non Descendants don't get involved."

Jamie's shoulders slumped and he sat back down to return to his toast. "Yeah yeah." He said grumpily. He hated it when I pulled that card, but I had no other option. "Say hi to Jack for me."

My heart sank; he and Jack hadn't really met up in ages. He missed Jack, a lot, and he was probably gutted that I was might see him and he wouldn't.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Hey, when it's over I'll see if I can bring him back with me. I know you miss him."

"Really?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks." He leaned up to my face and kissed me.

It lasted a second and left me with a smile on my face.

"Anyway, I've got to get moving" I said, going upstairs, deciding not to comment on the fact that Taboo rubbed her head against Jamie's leg. She'd never admit it, but she did like Jamie.

I got dressed, left a message on Sally's phone saying explaining what was happening and therefore wasn't going to work today, then left with Taboo for the lake.

I went around the back of the rocks and found the small purple plant that signalled the entrance to the base. It was no longer just a war base, all the HOG records had been moved here during the Lupine incident, and we realised the convenience of having an actual base. So now it was _the_ base.

I wasn't actually expecting the others to be there, but it was just convenient to go down there to call a meeting.

Once it opened I formed an ice bridge and we went down it, with me whooping from the rush.

_I need to do this more often._ I thought as Taboo ran beside me, easily keeping up.

"_Agreed, you never let me stretch my legs enough."_

_That's not true!_

"_Oh really?"_ Asked Taboo, but I could see her grinning in the half light of the Tunnel.

We were spat out in the Departure Cavern and we ran into the Main Cavern, then through the enormous double doors. Decorated with HOG's symbol, a boar against a crescent moon, it was a new addition.

A few other changes had occurred since we had decided that we should have and actual base. The Council Chamber had gained some decoration, with our symbols of our ancestors and the corresponding symbols for us had been carved into the wall. The differences between them were small and specific, showing our relation, yet we're not our ancestor.

The symbol for North was a sabre, while the symbol for his Descendants was a long sword.

The symbol for Bunnymund was of a patterned egg, a horizontal wavy line with dots. For the Descendants the egg had a different pattern, with rings across the egg.

The symbol for Tooth was a molar tooth, her Descendants used a canine instead.

The symbol for Sandman was a shooting star, while his Descendants used a five pointed star.

Finally, Jack's symbol was a six pointed snowflake, ours was an eight sided one.

At the table were now assigned seats. No one was at the head of the table, because the Heads were equal in power. The chairs had quite high backs, but no arm rests, the idea being so that we would pay attention during a meeting, but they still cushioned so they were comfortable.

On the left hand side of the table was a red chair with a long sword carved into the headpiece, and on its left was a green chair with ringed egg on the headpiece.

Opposite the red chair was a purple one with a canine in the headpiece. Opposite the green chair was a yellow one with a star in the headpiece.

On the end of the group, next to the yellow chair was a pale blue chair with an eight sided snowflake in the headpiece. Being on the edge of the group wasn't great, but I understood that with five Heads, it was impossible to not have someone sticking out without breaking the head of the table rule.

Down the rest of the table were normal wooden chairs for anyone else coming in to the Council Chamber.

To my surprise Jason and Samson were already there in their places. In front of them was a letter and envelope, the envelope identical to mine.

**Okay, a few notes. First off if you haven't read the one shot in HOG files surrounding Jackie and Jamie, basically, this is my answer to BenneFrost, because, sorry, I don't like that pairing. I know plenty of people do, it's just my opinion.**

**Second, the first part of this story I had trouble splitting into chapters, I tried, but the endings feel off, that might be why.**


	3. Chapter 2

I sat down in my place and placed the letter in front of me.

"You got it as well." I commented as Taboo shrank and jumped onto the table, standing in front of the letter. 

"Yes." Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you got here so quickly, we only just sent out the meeting call." 

"I was already on my way here." I said, sitting ram rod straight in my seat. Even after being a Head for a year, Jason was still hard to impress. 

He gave one of his rare nods of approval, in my direction anyway. "Good to hear. We will wait until the others arrived before we discuss the action required." 

Samson just nodded in agreement, he never really said much. 

I assumed this meant how we were going to get there. After all, this was a request from the Guardians themselves! How could we refuse something like that? 

Claire and Alexander appeared with seconds of each other, and once we were all seated Jason began the meeting. 

"So, we all received a letter this morning from Nicholas St. North, asking us to come to the North Pole, correct?" 

We all nodded or murmured an affirmative. 

"So, the question of this meeting is; what should we do?" 

I frowned in confusion. 

"Well, we should go, right?" 

I took a look at the faces they were sending me, "Right?" 

"It is more complicated than that." Said Claire. 

"There are protocols surrounding the Guardians." Said Jason, "One of which states that the Heads are not to meet with them intentionally." 

I blinked in surprise and Taboo let out a growl. This was clearly something I'd missed. 

"Where does it say that?" 

"File G19, Section 2-Head's actions involving the Guardians." Quoted Claire. Like most of the Descendants of Toothiana she had a photographic memory. 

I groaned inwardly, of course it would be on those damn files. 

The files were a record of the Human Order of Guardians since its founding. It included regulations, general history, Branches past and present, events, a profile on all known spirits and a list of known Descendants. I had spent the past year trying to find time wade through them, but with work and practice, I didn't have a lot of it. Normally I'd love to spend time reading and absorbing new information, but because I had to read them, it made what I'd normally find interesting incredibly boring. 

"I'm going to assume from that look that you haven't read that far." Said Jason, a look of annoyance on his face. Mine turned into a sheepish expression and he sighed. 

"You have to take this a little more seriously." He began, when Taboo snarled to show my frustration. 

"I barely have time to do it!" I tried to keep my voice level, "I've got work, practicing and all the other responsibilities you want me to do, like organising workshops and keeping track of everyone!" I decided now was not the time to bring up my biggest gripe, that I never wanted this in the first place! 

"That's enough." Said Alexander. He was usually the person who stepped in when Jason and I started going for each other's throats. 

"This isn't the time for this discussion." 

Jason sat back in his chair and I tried to keep my temper down. 

"Claire, the exact text is...?" Prompted Jason. 

"All interactions involving the Guardians and the Heads must be kept to a minimum, given that the Guardians contacting the Heads or vice versa could only be in a dire situation which may result in Head death. If possible send another Descendant instead, but not a Head." 

My eyes widened and Taboo snarled as I understood what this meant. 

"Are you kidding?!" _"You've got be kidding!"_ We cried. 

"That letter was addressed directly to of us! And we're going to sit on our behinds and let someone else go?!" 

"That seems to be the most likely course of action." Said Jason, calm in my outburst. "That's if we decided that action should be taken." 

"Of course action should be taken! We should-" 

"Jacqueline!" said Jason warningly. When he said my full name I knew I was in for a grilling. 

"It is protocol, written with this scenario in mind." He said, an edge to his voice. "There will be no debate over the protocol." 

I was so tempted to tell him to stuff his protocol and take us to the Pole via the Tunnels, but looking at his face told me that arguing won't help my case. 

Samson coughed. "Now that you two have finished getting at each other's throats." He said, "I believe a vote is in order, since you two have raised good points." 

We caved to the soft spoken Descendant's decision and took a vote. 

"All those in favour of Jackie's method, ignoring protocol and putting ourselves in danger by going to the Pole ourselves, raise your hand." Called Jason. 

Mine went up, as did Alexander's to my surprise. 

"All those in favour of sending someone to the Pole in our stead?" 

Claire and Samson raised their hands. Jason paused for a second, then raised his hand. 

"Right, with that decided, everyone go and select someone to go to the Pole. I want your selections by this afternoon." Said Jason, quickly lowering his hand. 

With that the meeting was adjourned. 

I went to the Records Room, fuming, I'd show them. I'll head up there myself, screw the damn protocol! 

I entered the room and began walking around it, trying to find specific and relatively recent file. The room was half the size of a football pitch with shelves spanning the length and width of the cavern, all colour coded according to topic and emblazed with HOG's logo. This is where all the known Descendants, known spirits and events in HOG's history were listed. Most of it had been digitised, but we still wrote them down as well. 

Each set of information had its own 'wing', which was really a set of shelves in one area. The brown General files took up the most space, while the ice blue files barely even made one shelf. We were getting there though. 

The purple, red, green, yellow and black files took up roughly the same amount of space. The black folders had been derived from Penelope's knowledge of the Descendants of Pitch, which was surprisingly substantial. We had no up to date information, but the information we have now was a lot better than when I first joined. 

There was a section right at the back, off limits to anyone who wasn't a Descendant of North, which naturally got me curious. Finally after pestering Nigel, Alec and Jason, Nigel cracked and said that they were spell books, which only the Descendants of North were allowed to read because they didn't have any other powers. Apparently mixing that kind of magic with any other Descendants powers tended to have catastrophic results, which is why no one else could read them. Not to mention they were all written in Atlantian, making them almost impossible for anyone else to read. 

So I stayed well away from the back of the Records Room, although I was curious to see if the spell that made the Mess Hall serve food was in them. 

In the middle of the room stood a globe of the earth, in an area where the shelves curved around to avoid it. It wasn't nearly as large as the one in North's Workshop, standing at around six foot and therefore not quite as detailed as North's, but we didn't need it to be. 

Instead of showing believers, this Globe kept track of the known members of the Human Order of Guardians. It was mainly white lights, each representing a Branch, but if you tapped that light then it would split into several colours depending on which Descendants were in the Branch and how many of them there were. Red for the Descendants of North, purple for the Descendants of Toothiana, green for the Descendants of Bunnymund, yellow for the Descendants of Sandman and blue for the Descendants of Jack Frost. If a light went black, it meant that Branch was under attack, and after a quick scan, I saw that things were well. 

It was one of things that had been added since it was decided that this would be the permanent base. The reason it was here and not in the Council Chamber was simple, space. There wasn't enough in the Council Chamber and the Records Room was being carved out at the same time the Globe was being constructed, so it made sense to put it here. 

Beforehand things like the records were stored at the corresponding Head's house, with the general files such as founding, general history and spirit profiles being split between them. 

I sat at the curved table that was a little ways in front of the Globe, writing in the most recently discovered Descendants of Jack Frost in a pale blue folder. This was the colour of all the files concerning Jack Frost and his Descendants. 

We'd done, okay, in finding them, another five had been found in the last ten years. The two I was writing in now brought it up to seven. We were being very irritating to find. North's line had been around for roughly the same amount of time and there were easily a hundred of them, we barely hit twenty! 

Taboo was lying beside me, now at her full size. 

"_Alexander's here."_ She told me. 

I looked up and over to the door to see the Australian was indeed walking towards me. 

"Hey." I said in a disgruntled manner. 

"Hey, any idea who you're going to send?" He asked, sitting down opposite me. 

"Ideally I'd like to go myself, but since Jason is insisting on sending someone else, I was thinking Alice."

That was breaking the rules slightly, Alice wasn't quite of age yet, but I trusted her, and I was willing to bet the other Heads didn't know her exact age. 

"Not James or Jacob?" Alexander asked with his eyebrows raised and the hint of grin, to which I groaned. 

"I wouldn't trust those two to not freeze the Workshop just for the fun of it. They don't have a limit option when it comes to their pranks." 

"_They're alright."_ Countered Taboo, _"When they aren't scheming."_

_Which is never._

"True." Chuckled Alexander, getting me to focus back on him. "Alice is a good choice, she's becoming quite the powerhouse isn't she?" 

"Hmmm." I was still trying to write down the details. 

"Nice to see you doing some paperwork for once." He commented. 

"This bit of paperwork I actually like." I said, "Another two Descendants of Jack Frost have been found in the past week. A woman in her twenties in Russia and teen runaway from Norway." 

Alexander didn't really say anything, instead shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I'd known him long enough to know when he wanted to say something. 

"So what are you really here to talk about?" 

"We should go to the Pole." 

"I know, I saw your vote." I looked up at him. "Are suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" 

"Maybe." He replied, his eyes gleaming. 

A grin spread across my face and Taboo rumbled in approval. 

"I was planning on doing the same thing." I admitted, "But I'm glad we're on the same page." 

Alexander nodded, solemn, "We've been sitting on our arses, out of sight for too long." He said, "Now we should actually do something." 

I grinned. "Excellent to hear!" 

"Although." Said Alexander, his voice dropped, "We should still let our choices know. If something does happen, then..." 

I nodded understanding what he was getting at. If something did happen to us, there needed to be someone to fill the gap, quickly. 

I stood up and put the file away. "In that case, my choice will have to change. Alice is great, but she's no Head." 

_"So you are going with the Beck twins."_

"No, definitely not those two." 

Alexander looked between the two of us and shook his head, still getting used to Taboo. "So, meet you in the Departure Cavern in a couple of hours?" 

I nodded as Taboo shrank and leapt into the hood of my pale blue hoodie. "Agreed." 

I went to Stephen's from the Tunnels. The Departure Cavern had Tunnels leading off to almost anywhere, and as the Head of the Descendants of Jack Frost, I had to know who could be found at the end of each Tunnel. That had been a very boring evening with Alexander, but it paid off. 

I found Stephen's house from memory, a semi-detached in a nice looking street, and knocked. 

I was surprised to see him open the door, although it was still quite early for him. 

"Jackie, this is a surprise." He said, no doubt seeing me with his wind sense. 

"Hey Stephen, I'm afraid this isn't a social visit." 

"What can I do for you?" 

"Something's happening, what I have no idea, but just in case something happens, I've decided to nominate you as Head in the event that I don't return." 

I handed him a hastily scrawled note. 

"You even have it in writing in case the other Heads decide to dispute it." 

Stephen felt the paper, feeling the shape of the letters. I hadn't managed to write a copy in brail, but this would be enough if the other Heads got sniffy. 

I'm sure behind his sunglasses he was blinking in surprise. 

"Well, I-I'm honoured." 

"Thanks for agreeing. Don't worry if the other Heads get in your face if it comes down to that." 

"Why would they do that?" 

"Technically I'm not supposed to be doing this..." 

"But you're being you and not giving two hoots about the rules?" He finished with a small grin. 

"Pretty much." 

Stephen chuckled and put the note in his pocket. 

"Well then, I wish you luck with whatever you're doing." 

"Thank you. See you later."


	4. Chapter 3

With that out of the way, there was still one person I needed to tell.

I went back to Burgess and straight to our place. If I was lucky then Jamie hadn't left for lectures yet. 

I was, he was just going to the door. 

"Jackie, back so soon?" He asked, after stepping back in surprise from me opening the front door. 

"Well, actually I'm here to say that I'm going to the North Pole, now, and that most of the other Heads don't want to and I don't know how long I'll be gone." 

Jamie's face didn't change from a serious expression. 

"We knew most of that when you got the letter." 

"I know, I just wanted to say it." 

He nodded, smiling. 

"Well, all I can say is, good luck, and don't die on me." 

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll do my best not to." 

We left the house together and I headed back to the base. I still had a while until I had to meet Alexander, so I figured that I might as well read those files they were so concerned that I hadn't read. 

Two hours later I was in the Departure Cavern with Alexander. 

"Sorted everything?" He asked. 

I nodded, "Yep, I've told Stephen." I decided not to mention Jamie. I doubted that he'd like that fact a non Descendant knew about this. 

"Excellent. We should get to the Pole within half an hour once I've got the Tunnel ready." 

"That long?" 

"The North Pole is protected, and is a really long way from here, so it will take longer than usual." 

I nodded, "Okay." An idea formed and a grin formed on my face in turn. 

"What's with the grin?" 

"Race?" I asked innocently. Taboo snorted and Alexander raised his eyebrow. 

"We are going to meet the Guardians to discuss something undoubtedly serious and possibly world threatening, and you're proposing that we race on the way?" 

"Yep." 

To my surprise, a grin formed on his face as he opened the Tunnel. 

"You're on." And he shot down. 

"Oh, you-" 

I didn't waste any more of my breath and skated after him. 

I quickly caught up and passed him, yelling. 

"Come on! Hop to it!" 

There was a sudden gust of wind and a blur as he passed me. 

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" 

I picked up the pace and caught up with the speeding Australian. 

As we raced I could swear I could hear him laughing. In response I held up my arms and whooped. I hadn't had the chance to go this fast in a long time, and it was brilliant. 

Not even Taboo could keep up, instead hunkering down in the hood of my hoodie. 

All too soon it was over and the Tunnel tilted upwards to let us out. 

I burst through the top, flying through the air for less than a second and skidded to halt on a quickly formed patch of ice just as Alexander came out behind me. We appeared to have come out just in front of the Globe of Belief. 

I looked over, breathing hard. "Hah! I win." 

He chuckled, doubled over, "'Only just, only just Jackie." 

"Just? I was flooring it!" 

"So was I, haven't gone that fast in a long time." 

A cough caught our attention, and we turned to see all five of the Guardians behind us. Taboo leapt out of the hood of my hoodie and grew to full size. 

"_Honestly, you two were acting like children."_ She chided, her teeth bared in a grin. 

"And you expected anything else from me?" I replied, nudging her. 

I raised a hand in greeting to the Guardians as Toothiana flew over and pulled me into a hug. 

"Jackie! It's so good to see you!" 

"Good to see you too." I gasped, trying to extract myself from her too warm rib crushing hug. I swear her body temperature was higher than a normal persons. 

"Tooth, please release our guest." Reprimanded North, although I could hear the smile in his voice. 

Toothiana pulled away, a sheepish grin on her face, which quickly faded as she got a good look at me. 

"Oh look at you!" She cried, suddenly moving around me so fast I couldn't keep up. "You've grown so much! You're nowhere near as skinny!" 

_Oh please spare me from Toothiana's mothering._

Taboo chuckled at that as Toothiana finally stopped in front of my face. Admittedly a little too close for comfort. 

"Can I check your teeth?" She asked enthusiastically, but still clearly remembering the last time she tried. 

Scenarios flashed through my mind lightning fast, and I just decided to go along with it. 

"Okay, just don't touch-AGH!" 

That last part seemed to go unheard as my mouth was forced open by some over-excited Mini Fairies. 

"Girls!" Toothiana reprimanded. "Remember what happened last time!" 

The Mini Fairies retreated back to Toothiana, twittering amongst themselves as I massaged my burning jaw. 

"...Let's skip the check up." I gasped, feeling the insides of my lips slowly going back to normal temperature. 

"Sorry Jackie." 

"S' fine." 

I heard strange noises behind me and a growl from Taboo as Alexander got his choppers examined as well. 

"Get a hold of yourself girls! This is not proper Tooth Fairy behaviour!" Cried Toothiana as she flew over to free Alexander from her Mini Fairies. Alexander must have really good teeth to get that kind of reaction. 

"I'm feeling a little threatened here." I heard Jack mutter between bouts of laughter at the scene in front of him. 

"Aww, don't worry Jack." Toothiana seemed to hear as she flew back. "Your teeth are still the best I've seen." She flashed my ancestor a grin before she started rapidly giving orders to her fairies, North chuckling in the background. 

I couldn't help but watch Toothiana buzz around. I wasn't a slow poke myself, when I wanted to be, but Toothiana just seemed exhausting in general to me. 

Now Toothiana was done Jack jumped into the air, hovering slightly before landing lightly in front of me, grinning. 

"Icicle." 

"Snowman." I replied, also grinning. 

We stood like that for a good thirty seconds before we managed to break into wider grins and pulled each other into a hug. 

After the attack from Toothiana's Mini Fairies Jack was refreshingly cool. He managed to avoid hitting me in the back of the head with his staff as I rested my chin on his shoulder. 

"Good to see ya Jack." 

"Good to see you too." 

"Jamie says 'hi'." I said as we pulled out. 

Jack smiled, "Tell him I said hi back, next time you see him." 

"Will do." 

I noticed that Sandman and North were looking at the spot where we came out, clearly expecting more to appear. 

"Sorry." Said Alexander, who had recovered from our race. "It's just us two." 

"_Three technically."_ Corrected Taboo with a yawn, showing off her canines. 

"Why?" Asked Bunnymund, who was warming his feet at the fire and looking over at Taboo with a weird expression. "North sent all of you the letter, right?" 

"We all got a letter." I said, "It's just that Jason is so wrapped up in his flipping protocols that..." 

Taboo let out a growl, her flicking tail also indicated my annoyance. 

"Easy Jackie. I know you and Jason don't see eye to eye," Said Alexander. 

"Understatement of the year." I muttered, forgetting the sensitivity of Alexander's hearing. 

"But he did what he thought was best." 

"Yeah, by not coming." I said, trying to keep a lid on my rising anger. 

"Wait, why aren't they coming again?" Asked Jack. 

"Because there are protocols for this kind of encounter, which prohibit us coming ourselves." 

"Are you serious?" asked Bunnymund, bouncing forward. "What was the point of that?" 

"Politics." Was the simple answer that Alexander and I said at the same time. 

Bunnymund sighed and looked at me. "I did tell you." 

"Tell me what?" 

"When you were last here. You said the HOG would come if we asked, and I disagreed. Looks like I was right." 

Taboo growled as I said, "I didn't count on how stubborn Jason can be." 

"So, what was other option?" asked North, "There must be other option, no?" 

"We had three options, ignore protocol and come as you asked, send other Descendants in our place, or not come at all." Said Alexander. 

"The overall vote was to send others in our place." I said. 

"_Because Jason is a COWARD!"_ snarled Taboo. I put a hand on her neck. 

"Easy Taboo. Anyway, Alexander and I weren't happy about this decision, so we came anyway." 

"As such, in response to this Jason may not allow the others to send the ones they elected." Finished Alexander. "But we came anyway." 

My grip on Taboo's icy neck tightened slightly, that was something I hadn't considered. 

"So there's still a chance that others will come?" asked Toothiana. 

"A chance, but a small one. Jason's a stickler for protocol. Which is part of the reason why he and Jackie butt heads a lot." 

Alexander stroked his chin, where a little bit of stubble was growing. "Come to think of it, Alfred was the same way." 

He looked back at me. "You might want to note that down when we get back." 

"Wait, that Descendants like me don't like Jason?" 

"Hmm, seems to be more, chafes under authority. Especially if they don't like that authority." 

"Hmmm," I thought, "I'd have to run that by the others first. We can't base a defining trait on two people." 

"What are you talking about?" asked North. 

"We've been trying to compile a list of defining characteristics for the Descendants of Jack Frost." Explained Alexander, "If we can get a list then it'll be easier to find them." 

"Hmmm," went North, "Interesting, but not important right now." He looked at the pair of us. "You two need to come with me. There's something you need to see."


	5. Chapter 4

Alexander and I looked at each other and followed North through the Workshop. Taboo followed, changing her size to get through.

As we started to walk I heard Toothiana buzz over. 

"Jackie, you're limping..." She said, clearly concerned. 

_"What else is new?"_ Asked Taboo, who'd only ever known me with a limp. 

I gave Taboo a shove, then looked back at Toothiana with a small smile. 

"It's not a big deal, but thanks for the concern." 

I darted forward to catch up with Alexander and North. 

It was as busy as it should be; elves darting around and generally getting in everyone's way. The Yeti's were carefully crafting toys on workbenches and various toys darting through the air. 

Alexander was wandering around in awe, a look of pure wonder and child like joy on his face as we walked around. I'd seen it before, so I wasn't quite as awestruck, but I looked around eagerly. 

There was something odd though, there were quite a few yeti's sweeping up something I couldn't see. More than I expected there should be. 

"Keep up you two!" Called North from way in front of us. Alexander and I looked at each other and darted forward, ducking underneath various toys that were being carried around. 

"So what happened for you to call us?" I asked once we'd caught up. 

"We were attacked." 

"WHAT!?" "What?!" _"Seriously?"_

"B-By who?" I asked, my mind going back to the last time I was here. 

"That's what I wanted to show you." 

"You caught them?" Asked Alexander. 

"We caught them on camera, if that's what you mean." 

We headed downwards via a lift and into the quiet of North's office. 

It was a lot better than last I'd been here. The tables were all upright, an ice sculpture was in the middle of the main table and all the books and knick knacks were in their proper places. Looking around I even remembered the drawer where the snow globes were. 

"So, you've a got photo?" I asked. 

North wordlessly picked up a photo from his desk and passed it to us. 

It was a bit blurry, but the figures were recognisable. The canine figure of Lupine and the tall form of Pitch was obvious, but it was the other three figures that made my face drain of blood. 

I backed away from Alexander, who was holding the picture, his hands shaking as he looked at it. 

"T-that's impossible." I stammered, hitting the wall. Taboo growled, flicking her tail. _"It doesn't make sense."_

"I agree." Said Alexander, whose voice was shaking along with his hands. "Are you sure this photo is-?"

"Real, yes. And I saw them myself. Those five attacked the Pole." Replied North, stabbing his fingers downwards to emphasize the point. 

I walked back up to the picture, just to be sure. 

On it was the slightly fuzzy image of Penelope, Samuel and Pete. 

"But they're dead. All three of them." 

"_I should know."_ Growled Taboo, _"I killed two of them."_

Alexander handed the photo back to North, his hands still shaking. 

"North, how-?" 

"I don't know. I had hoped you two would be able to shed light on the situation." 

I swallowed and suddenly my legs felt weak. 

"I watched them die. I was at her funeral, I saw the bodies. How are they alive?" 

Taboo tucked her head under my arm, stopping me from collapsing to the ground.

North sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We don't know. When Jack realised it was Penelope he immediately just wanted to get you, Jackie. He felt you of all people should know. That's how we agreed to try and get all of you." 

"When did this attack happen?" Asked Alexander, getting straight to business. 

"Last night." 

North looked past Alexander at me. "Jackie? Are you going to be alright? You look paler than normal." 

"I-I don't know." 

There was a jingling noise and a chair was shoved beneath me. I sat down heavily and tried to breathe normally. 

Taboo rubbed her head against mine and purred softly, my head vibrating slightly from the force of the sound. 

Feeling a little calmer I looked up at North. 

"Okay, so what can we do?" 

"We'll discuss it as a group. I'll bring the others down here." He replied and left the room. 

Taboo lay next to me as we waited, while Alexander paced. 

"We need to be sure it's them." He said finally. 

"So, what, we check their graves?" 

"Yes." Alexander ran his hand through his curly hair as he continued pacing. 

"Well, Penelope's is in the Cavern of the Dead, and all I know about where Pete and Samuel died was that it beneath somewhere hot!" 

The door opened again and the Guardians came in. 

"We have an idea." Said Alexander, finally stopping. 

"Already? Let's hear it." Replied North, his arms folded. 

"We need to check where they were buried, to make sure it's definitely them." 

"Well, Penelope was buried at the base." Mused Jack. 

"And how would you know that?" Asked Bunnymund. 

"He was there." I said simply. I turned to Jack in my chair. "I can't thank you enough for that by the way." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. 

"Caused quite a bit of a stir." Said Alexander, "I doubt you noticed Jackie, given how out of it you were most of the time." 

Taboo growled as I forced myself to not cringe. "I'd rather not think about that." 

"What about the other two?" Said Toothiana, bringing the conversation back on track. 

"All I know is that they were killed in a cave underneath somewhere hot, and for all we know their fellow Descendants had buried them. I haven't been back recently." I said. 

"How do you know it was hot?" asked Alexander, "You were in a cave." 

"We tried to get out by going up, we only stopped because Taboo was melting and I was almost passing out." 

"_Again."_ Smirked Taboo. 

"Thank you for that Taboo, I really needed to be reminded of that." 

Taboo let out a yawn and grinned, _"I will continue to remind you until the day we die."_

I gave her a gentle shove and she let out a growling laugh. 

"Will you two stop, please!" cried Alexander, "your one sided conversations are making my head hurt." 

"What do you mean, one sided?" asked North, "I hear them both perfectly fine." 

Alexander sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. "We're getting off track. We need to head to the Cavern of the Dead and to wherever Jackie and Taboo left the, then, leaders of the Descendant of Pitch and Lupine." 

"Wait, Lupine has Descendants?" asked Bunnymund. 

"Yes, they gave us a bit of trouble a few years ago. As Jackie would probably be able to explain in greater detail if you really want to know." 

I shrugged, "Not my fault that Lupine has ego issues." 

"I thought you said his Descendants were the issue?" asked Toothiana. 

"Lupine had such an issue with me that he sent his Descendants after me. That's why I have a slight limp." I said, tapping my bad leg. 

Alexander almost let out a growl. "I hope you realise that was still the most stupid idea you've ever had, taking them on like that." 

"That was seven years ago! You're still on my case about that?" Alfred had told them, eventually, about what had actually happened. The other Heads hadn't been happy about it then and they weren't happy about it now. 

"You should have at least told us what you were planning, that way would have been less chance of you getting killed." 

"But I wasn't." 

"That's not the point!" 

Taboo growled, signalling to Alexander to get back on topic. 

"Anyway," Said Alexander, a little abashedly. "Since both locations are underground, taking the Tunnels would be the best option. Agreed?" 

"Sounds good to me." Said Bunnymund, while North looked a little pale. 

"What's up North, can't handle the Tunnels?" asked Bunnymund teasingly. 

"I think I'll use snow globe to get to where the other two were." 

"So, two groups? One via the Tunnels to the Cavern of the Dead, the other to the other cave?" I asked, standing up at the same time as Taboo. 

"Sounds good." Said North, pulling himself to his full height."Who'll be taking the snow globe with me?" 

Toothiana and Sandman raised their hands. 

"So, that leaves us to take the Tunnels." Said Bunnymund. 

"So, who's going to open it?" asked Alexander. 

"You'd better, you know where you're going." Said Bunnymund reluctantly. 

I felt my skates form and Taboo tensed, aimed at the spot by Alexander's foot. 

Alexander grinned. "Race you." He tapped his foot twice and I felt the ground below me shift.


	6. Chapter 5

"Alexandeeeeeeeeer!" I yelled as I fell through the hole and landed on my bum, then began sliding down it.

Taboo and I yelled as we slid down the Tunnels at uncontrolled speeds, bumping into the walls and generally feeling like a marble rattling down a drainpipe. Alexander, Jack and Bunnymund went by. 

"Hop to it Jackie!" Alexander yelled as he passed, almost cackling. 

"I'll show you 'Hop to it!'" I yelled after him. Ice formed around me and down the tunnel, causing him to slip as he ran. 

I heard him yell as I managed to get myself upright on the ice. I skated past him, whooping as he slid about on the ice. 

"Jackiiiiiie!" He yelled and I laughed as I caught up with Jack and Bunnymund. 

"See you at end fellas!" I yelled, passing them. 

I heard Jack start to say something when a blur went past him. 

"It is on, Jacqueline!" Yelled Alexander, passing me with a grin and his arms pumping. 

I grinned and whooped as we sped along, bad feelings forgotten. I got the impression that Jack and Bunnymund were letting us have our fun as neither of them attempted to catch up. 

We went through this Tunnel more quickly than the one coming up to the Pole, I wasn't sure whether it was due to the Pole's protection or the intensity of the race. 

We reached the exit more quickly than I'd have liked. Alexander beat me, and was just about to rub it in as I came out, but his face fell in horror. 

I looked around the cavern and my good mood vanished. 

The Cavern of the Dead had been desecrated. 

The areas in front of the statues had been dug up, with earth strewn all over the place and the statue's themselves had been broken to bits. Bits of variously coloured bits of rock and ice where scattered across the room. 

Alfred's statue was in more or less one piece, so my eyes were drawn to the far end, where Penelope was. 

Her statue was on the ground in pieces, her head had been cleaved in two and the black rock that formed her sand was apart from her hand. 

I walked over almost in a daze. Her grave had been dug up as well. Her coffin was splintered in the grave and there were bits of black sand scattered around. As I got closer I could see that the grave had been dug up by something with claws. 

It didn't take a genius to work out who'd done this. 

Taboo growled and the others began talking amongst each other, but all I could hear was a dull roar as my anger built. 

"I'm going to kill him." I said, staring at the top half of Penelope's head. The chatter died down as I yelled. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" 

I sent a blast of ice at the wall, shattering off a chunk of rock which landed with a dissatisfying thud. 

"Jackie, getting worked up isn't-" 

I thrust out my hand to send another blast towards the wall, letting out my frustration and anger. Taboo leapt in front of me before I could do any more damage. 

"_That's enough. Save your anger for Pitch."_

I took a deep breath, remembering the calming techniques I'd been taught oh so long ago. 

"I'm good." 

"Ya sure? Looks like you missed a spot." Said Bunnymund, trying to joke about it. 

"Haha." 

"And that's why I try not to get in your way." Said Jack, sounding a little worried. 

"Still remembering my little outbursts?" I asked, a small grin appearing despite myself. 

"I wouldn't call them little, but yeah." 

"Jackie, are you being serious?" asked Alexander. "About Pitch?" 

"You've known me for over a decade, and you can't tell if I'm being serious? Of course I know I can't kill Pitch, but I want to make him pay for this." I looked back at the grave, my expression hardening and my fist clenching. 

"That's not something even you would be able to walk away from." 

"What makes you so sure?" I asked looking over at him. "It's not as if I've never done it before." 

"The first time was him attempting to provoke you to use your powers in public, and according to the mission de-briefing and your later report we can't be sure that was actually him. The second, if I remember your story, you tried to get away since you were against Pitch and Lupine. You weren't seriously fighting." 

"I left him pinned to a tree." I said, to which I heard a snort from both Jack and Bunnymund. 

"So you say, we never found him." 

"How should I know where he went afterwards? I have ice powers, not psychic powers." 

"You don't even know that was really him, so your argument doesn't work." 

"My point still stands; I've walked away from fights with him before." 

"Doesn't mean ya will again." Said Bunnymund. "'E might have gone easy on ya because yer mortal. If you've walked away it might mean yer good enough for 'im not ta go easy next time." 

"Or it might mean I'm good enough to walk away alive again." 

Bunnymund folded his arms and gave a look. "Really? E's the Boogeyman, he can't die. You can." 

"Yeah, but I might not." 

Bunnymund just turned to Jack with a horrified look. "I can see the resemblance, yer as cocky as each other!" 

During this Alexander seemed to be thinking about something. Before I could a give a comeback to Bunnymund Alexander held up a finger. "Wait here." 

With that he ran out into the Main Cavern faster than my eyes could follow. 

Before Jack, Bunnymund and I could look at each other in confusion he was back, flinging a yellow file in my face and doubling over panting. I caught it without too much of an issue and glanced at the cover, seeing HOG's logo. 

I looked back over at Alexander, who was still getting his breath back. 

"I didn't know you could run that fast." 

Alexander shook his head. "Only...in...short bursts." He gasped. He nodded at the file. 

"I'm going to...guess that you...haven't read...this far." 

I sighed, "I'm only on G17." I looked at the number on the spine, "and this is S54." I looked over at him. 

"How many of these are there? 

"Over...four hundred." 

"And I have to read them all?" 

"Yeah, we've all been...through it. I complained about it...as much as you have." 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jack, jumped over. 

"They're files on the...Order's history, including events, new Heads...that kind of thing." Said Alexander. 

"And apparently every Head has to read all of them." I sighed. "I've been a Head for a year and I haven't made a dent." 

"Oooh." Jack winced, "Good luck with that." 

I grumbled as I opened up the file. The title was written in an old style cursive and was a little faded. 

"Okay, 'The tale of Alfonzo Di-Angelo, Descendant of Sandman' Never heard of him." 

"It's not a well known story. It's to stop people from trying what he did." Alexander sounded like he had recovered enough air to talk normally. 

My eyes scanned the document, it was surprisingly short. It detailed the story of two siblings, somehow one of them was a Descendant of Sandman, and another a Descendant of Pitch. The siblings wanted to stay together and the Pitch Descendant was ultimately deemed as a traitor by the other Descendants of Pitch. 

Alfonzo went to rescue his sibling and ended up going toe to toe with Pitch. What happened next is unknown, since neither sibling came back to tell the tale. 

I let out a low whistle. "Wow, poor guy." 

"I hope you understand what I mean by this Jackie." Said Alexander, taking the file from me. "Alfonzo was an incredibly powerful Descendant of Sandman, on his way to becoming a Head, and he, most likely, didn't survive Pitch." 

"Wouldn't he have been contaminated?" I asked. Alexander shrugged. 

"Your guess is as good as mine, but if anyone could resist contamination, it was him." 

"Wait, what's the story?" Asked Bunnymund. 

"Basically a Descendant of Sandman tried to take on Pitch to save his sibling." Explained Alexander, "Neither of them came back." 

Bunnymund winced, while Alexander looked at me, his gaze stern. 

"I know you Jackie. You really cared about Penelope, even when the rest of us wouldn't. I also know that you can be very stubborn. If you say you're going to take on Pitch, I wouldn't doubt that you'd try. What I'm trying to say with this story is, please don't. Leave Pitch to the Guardians." 

I levelled my gaze at Alexander. 

"I know what you're trying to say. Fine, I won't actively look to get even with Pitch, but if I come across him, then it's fair game." 

He let out a sigh. "Fine, but take care should it come to that." 

"What part of taking on Pitch comes under 'taking care'? Because I'm pretty sure that's an oxymoron." 

"You know what I mean. Just don't do another Lupine, please." 

"...I can't promise that. Anyway, I'll probably have Taboo with me." I said, patting said tiger on the side. 

"_And we all know how that will end up. I'll be encouraging her!"_

"Look, now we've done this we should head back to the Pole." Said Bunnymund. "We know that Pitch has their bodies, now we just need to work out why and how." 

"_Agreed, we've spent too long down here."_ Said Taboo. 

"Let's go." Agreed Jack, while Alexander and I just nodded, putting the file on the ground. Bunnymund opened the Tunnel and we sped down it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to geminiofwattpad for reviewing, glad to know you've been enjoying the series!**

**And thanks to nostalgicCyanide for following!**

There were no races this time, just grim determination to get back with what we'd learnt. The silence seemed to reflect how we actually felt about the whole thing. We'd been relatively calm in the Cavern of the Dead, but it now it was sinking on what had happened, and I felt sick all over again. 

We popped out in front of the Globe again, and the others were waiting for us. 

"Any luck?" asked Toothiana, buzzing nervously. 

"You could say that." I said, my fists clenching. 

"The Cavern of the Dead was desecrated." Said Alexander, oddly calm. "The statues were in pieces and the few graves that are there were dug up." 

I looked at the floor, my fingernails digging into my palm. I heard a small crackling sound, despite myself I was still forming ice on my palms. It spread, covering my fists, making my emotions obvious. 

"Get some control Jackie! I'm as cut up about this as you are. They were my friends too!" Alexander suddenly snapped and I looked up at him in surprise. On the floor the wood had begun to warp and bend around his feet, creaking ominously. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

"No, you didn't think, did you?!" He yelled, his face in mine. "You hardly ever do!" 

I could practically hear his raw power crackling in my ears as he glared at me from his six foot 2 height. He was one of the Descendants of Bunnymund who could control both earth and plants, making him in effect more powerful than me. And more terrifying when he started to lose control. 

"Alright, take it easy now." Bunnymund put his paw between us, separating us. "Yer both upset about this, but there's no need to get at each other's throats, alright?" 

Alexander seemed to remember where he was and he calmed down. He took a step back and I saw his eyes were shining. 

"...Alexander?" I asked, wary and stunned by what he had said. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He looked around at the others. "Can you give me a minute?" 

"Take all the time you need." Said North. Alexander nodded and tapped his foot, a hole appearing in the floor. With that he disappeared into the Tunnels. 

We stood there for a few seconds, until Sandman nudged North, indicating he should speak. 

"Right, yes. Anything else?" 

I shook my head, "that was pretty much it." I decided to not mention the history lesson. 

"What about you three?" asked Jack, "Find anything?" 

Tooth sighed, "All we found were broken tables of ice and wreaths of black sand." 

"No bodies?" I asked, my heart missing a beat on the word 'broken'. 

"No bodies." North confirmed. 

"So, from the sounds of it, Pitch has the bodies of several Descendants and has somehow re-animated a couple of 'em." Said Bunnymund, his paw at his chin, "Question is, why, and how?" 

Something tugged at my mind. A lot of the early files are profiles on various spirits, with Lupine being the most recently updated. How they'd gotten these profile baffled me, but several were easily the oldest files. 

One such file, G5, featured Death, or Mortimer. Supposedly about the same age as Mother Nature and Pitch. 

"_Are you serious? Remember what else that file said, he hasn't been seen in centuries!"_

_Doesn't mean he's not there._

"Who hasn't been seen in centuries?" Asked Jack. 

"Mortimer." 

Bunnymund bounced backwards, his ears flat back against his head. 

"Him! Oh crikey." 

It took me a few seconds to work out why he was so freaked. Bunnymund was the Guardian of Hope, and his holiday represented new life, and Mortimer was, well, death. 

"Can't say I've heard of him." Said Jack. 

"Basically Death in spirit form, if I remember the file correctly." I said, trying to remember the exact wording. 

"Hmmm." Said North, "not bad idea. The dead are coming back, so we ask Death why." 

"You can't be serious!" Cried Bunnymund, "Like they said; he hasn't shown himself in centuries!" 

"How would we find him?" asked Toothiana and Bunnymund's ears went back further. 

"I imagine we got to somewhere where there's a lot of dead people, like a graveyard." Said Jack. 

"It would have to be someone we know. The memory of that person would call him." Said North, mysteriously. 

"And how would you, know that?!" cried Bunnymund. 

"I just do Bunny, let's not get into it." 

Jack and I looked at each other, a little confused. There was more to North than it appeared. I'd read his file, on Jason's insistence and I knew he had been apprenticed to Ombric, the last wizard of Atlantis. However, that didn't really seem to explain it. 

"So, where do we go?" asked Toothiana. 

Without any conscious decision on my part, I said; 

"I know somewhere." 

"You do?" asked North. 

I nodded again. "I don't know if you would remember the conversation, but I did bring up my brother with you guys..." 

Toothiana gasped and put her hands to her face. "Of course, oh, I'm sorry." 

I waved off her apology. "It's fine." 

"So, we're heading to your brother's grave?" asked North, his face as grave as the subject matter. 

I nodded, "Unless anyone else has a better idea." 

"Better idea about what?" asked Alexander, popping up from the ground. I could see tear tracks running down his face and his eyes were red, but he seemed to be in control. Surprising me, Taboo walked up to him and butted her head against his chest. He couldn't understand her words, but the sentiment got across. 

"We're heading to a graveyard, to try and find Mortimer." 

Alexander nodded, "That makes sense." 

"Are you sure about this Jackie?" Asked Jack. 

"Completely sure." I said, not quite lying. I didn't really want to bring all of the Guardians there, but it made sense unless Alexander had somewhere. 

"You know," said Bunnymund, "Maybe we shouldn't all go. Some of us should stay at the Pole, just in case, you know." 

It was clear that meeting Mortimer was something Bunnymund was less than keen to do, but even Jack decided not to mention it. 

"Good idea Bunny. I'll also stay, anyone else?" Said North, looking around at us. 

The rest of us gave the decision to go. 

"Alright then." Said North. He reached into his coat and pulled out two snow globes. He tossed one at me and one at Jack, which he tucked into his pocket. 

"You can use those to get there." 

I nodded, quiet. I wasn't too happy that so many were coming, Daniel's grave was somewhere I went alone, just me and Daniel, but I didn't want to turn them away. I was the one who suggested it after all. 

"Alright, everyone ready?" I asked, not sounding as enthusiastic as I was trying to. 

Jack, Sandman, Toothiana and Alexander nodded. 

"Alright then." I held the image of the graveyard in my head and that image was reflected in the snow globe. 

I threw it in front of me and it exploded into a portal. Before I could regret this decision I walked in. 

In less than a second I was out again and the sudden silence of the graveyard seemed deafening compared to noise of the Workshop. 

The graveyard was small, with graves packed together fairly tightly and ancient trees grew around the edge, just outside the low stone wall, with their branches leaning over towards the centre of the graveyard. The leaves were bright yellow, orange and red, and so far hadn't fallen off the trees, but you could see that they were starting to. 

The Davies were an old family in Burgess, and a lot of my ancestors were buried here, which was why Daniel was here and not in a modern cemetery. 

I followed my normal path, essentially ignoring everyone as I walked towards his grave. I could hear Toothiana buzzing around and Jack walking around slowly. I couldn't hear Sandman, and Alexander was also being quite quiet among the early autumn leaves and dry grass. 

The grave was obviously new, not weathered like the others. A brisk autumn wind rustled the fresh flowers by his grave and the photograph shuddered, but stayed in place. Looking at the position of the sun through the gap in the trees almost directly in the centre of the graveyard, I guessed it was close to midday. 

The whole place had a somewhat gloomy feel, which was only heightened when winter rolled around, with all the dead trees. It was the only aspect of that season I disliked. 

"Why here?" I heard Alexander ask from across the graveyard. 

"My brother's here." I replied. 

"Your brother?" He asked, walking up. 

"Yes, my brother. Daniel Lewis Davies." I looked at the photo and managed to smile, reliving the memory. 

I heard a humming behind me. 

"So that's your brother?" asked Toothiana, looking over my shoulder at the photo. It showed a young boy sitting at a table, his face aglow with five candles on a cake. He had tousled brown hair, dark brown eyes and a huge grin. 

"Yeah, he'd just turned five. Later that day he'd lost his first tooth during one of the party games. He was so happy..." 

My voice trailed off. 

"When was his birthday?" 

"Late November. A few weeks later, he was..." 

"I'm sorry." 

"He was five, and I was supposed to protect him. Look how well that went." I said bitterly. I hadn't gotten worked up about his death in a long time, but coming back here, with these guys. It sent the matter home and an old knot of resentment at myself made itself known. 

"You couldn't have known it was going to happen." Said Jack, his hand on my shoulder. 

"I shouldn't have been so careful. I was so scared he was going to fall that I accidentally killed him." 

"Jackie..." I looked behind me to see Alexander looking over my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." 

"I never mentioned it. Didn't think you guys needed to know." 

Taboo let out a soft rumble and rubbed her head against my side, words not needed.


	8. Chapter 7

I looked back down at the photo and for a moment, I swore I could hear his voice.

_"Jackie! Look at me!"_

Toothiana gasped, "Who said that?" 

I looked up and around with the others, surprised that it wasn't just my imagination.

An image popped up above the grave. It showed the lake with my brother sliding along ice ramps on a sled. Then, in the manner of an old film reel, the image began to move. 

_"Higher Jackie! Higher! I wanna fly!"_

Jacks grip tightened on my shoulder as the scene played, possibly in some kind of shock as I just stared. 

I could see my younger self who was standing on the lake in the middle of the ramps. My hair was certainly shorter back then, and hung loose and straight around my shoulders, instead of up in a ponytail. Still had glasses though, and my own gap toothed grin. 

"_You asked for it Danny!" She laughed._

She raised my arms and another ramp rose, higher than the others, almost reaching the tree tops. I felt a shot of dread, I knew what was going to happen next. 

"_Woooooo!"_ Cried Daniel, his arms in the air as he landed on the ramp. His sled suddenly appeared to tip, almost heading over the edge and for the thick ice below. 

"_DANNY!"_ She cried and thrust her hand out. I didn't want to watch this, but my eyes remained drawn to it as the icicle detached itself from the tree behind me and was flung forward. 

Daniel gasped as the icicle hit him, then he fell backwards of the ramp, his sled sliding back down. 

"_DANNY!"_

I saw myself run over to him across the ice, she got to her knees, picked him up and held him. 

"_Danny?"_

"_Jackie?"_ Daniel coughed. The picture was zoomed out, but I could see the blood forming around the icicle. The scene was replaying in my head as well now, so I was seeing it from two different perspectives. In my memory I could see the tips of my hair dipping into the blood. 

My younger self looked around in panic. 

"_Is anyone there? Help!"_

"_Jackie, I'm cold."_ My heart clenched at his voice, while mine babbled, trying to reassure my dying brother. 

"_You'll be okay, you hear? There must be someone..."_

There was a sigh from Daniel as his last breath was let out of his lungs. 

"_D-Danny?"_

She looked around in panic and screamed. 

"_HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE!"_

No one came, I knew no one came. We had been too far away from the houses for anyone to hear us. 

There was a soft sobbing as my younger self cried. 

"_Danny? Danny please, wake up. Stop messing around. Please."_

My heart clenched as my younger self tapped my brother's cheek. 

"_Danny?"_ she bent her head as the inevitable sunk in. 

"_Danny, I-I'm sorry. DANIEL!"_

My younger self almost seemed to glow and frost spread from beneath her as she cried. The ice ramps connected and rose up, high above the trees. The trees themselves became coated in frost and ice as she cried, the grass around the lake becoming frigid spikes. 

"...I forgot." I said hoarsely, breaking the spell as I tried to blink away tears. The picture faded as the others turned to me with confused expressions, Jack's hand never leaving my shoulder. 

"I forgot I did that. All I remembered was that I took him home. I don't remember..." I finally noticed the frozen tear stuck to my face and the fact I was shaking like a leaf. Taboo butted her head into my side, a silent message to say that everything was okay. I quickly got rid of the tear with my powers. 

"That's because it's my memory." Came a new voice. It was obviously male and surprisingly young, but it also seemed to speak of many years of wisdom at the same time. 

I followed the voice to see a youngish man standing behind us. It was difficult to tell how old he was, he could have been in his teens or his thirties. He just had one of those faces. 

He was tall, taller than Pitch, and gangly, he was dressed in a black suit which was in good condition. His skin was so pale it almost seemed translucent, his eyes were a deep brown colour and his hair was a black as night, carefully lying flat against his head in an old fashioned style. At his belt was an ornate black and gold knife sheath, with a jet black hilt and in his right hand he held a scythe that stood taller than even him. 

The scythe was simple, a black shaft with a clean, silver, curved blade, but even from here I could see that it was wicked sharp. 

However, the most striking feature about this man was the enormous pair of black wings hanging from his back. The flight feathers trailed by his ankles, just above the ground to keep them in good shape. They weren't held out completely, nor were they pressed against his back, they were just there, like any other limb. 

I'd seen the Descendants of Toothiana with feathered wings, and those were beautiful, but these were wings of a different breed, more for soaring than flapping I was willing to bet, like a bird of prey. 

Taboo growled and stepped in front of me, her teeth bared at the newcomer. She had improved a lot over the years, she no longer tried to maul new faces. Although now I was slightly glad of her overprotective nature. There was strange sense to this man, as though he radiated death, but not in a malicious way, it was just there. It was still unsettling. 

"That's enough Taboo." I said quietly, placing a still shaking hand on Taboo's neck. She growled again but backed off, standing next to me instead, leaning her weight against my leg to comfort me. 

_I'm fine. Just give me a minute._

Taboo let out a snort, showing that she didn't believe me. 

"You must be Mortimer." Said Jack, his voice shaking slightly and his grip tightening even further on my shoulder. He must be feeling the same thing as me. 

"Yes, I don't believe we've met properly, Jack Frost isn't it? Congratulations on becoming a Guardian." 

"T-thanks." 

Mortimer turned his gaze to other two Guardians. 

"Toothiana, Sandman, nice to meet you too, I've heard a little about you." 

Mortimer then turned to me and Alexander. "I can't say I know you two all that well. I obviously know of you." He said, pointing to me, "That was your brother's death after all, but I can't say I know your names." 

Alexander took control. "I'm Alexander Banks, and this is Jacqueline Davies." 

"And this is Taboo." I added, patting her neck. I'd recovered myself enough to get my voice sounding normal. 

"Greetings to you, Alexander, Jacqueline and... Taboo. Are you by chance members of, oh what was it called, PIG?" 

"HOG, it's short for the Human Order of Guardians. Jackie and I are two of the Heads." 

Mortimer waved his hand, "I knew it was something like that. I don't pay attention to you lot much." 

Alexander huffed with indignation and looked like he was going to argue with him. I nudged him at the same time that Taboo growled at him, now was not the time for this. 

"Although, the two Human Order of Guardian Heads and three actual Guardians. Something must be going on." 

"We were wondering if you could help us." Said Toothiana, "Pitch and Lupine have been taking bodies of deceased Descendants and seems to be re-animating them. If that's possible." 

Mortimer looked stunned for a second, then his expression darkened. 

"...That might explain a few things." He muttered. 

"What?" 

Mortimer's face frowned. "A week ago one of my scythes went missing." 

"_One_ of your scythes?" asked Jack. 

"I have several, each to serve a different purpose. The one you see now is purely decorative. But I have one for reaping souls and another for raising them, among others." 

"So, you can raise the dead?" asked Toothiana. 

"Yes. The scythe is rarely used and locked away. But as I said, it was broken into."

His face became thoughtful and his gaze fell on Jack. "Thinking about it, the last time I used that scythe was on you." 

"Me?" Jack backed off slightly, letting go off my shoulder. 

"The Man in the Moon is not powerful enough to raise the dead. So it took a little help from me to turn you into Jack Frost. I'll admit that the Man in the Moon did most of the work, all I did was make sure your soul came back to your body." 

"Was I supposed to not remember anything?" 

"You don't? Well, it's certainly unusual, it's possible I was just out of practice at the time. Bringing a soul back to its body is tricky work." 

"Then, how are Pitch and Lupine doing it?" I asked. 

"Most likely they're using my scythe to merely re-animate them rather than bring back their souls. They are not themselves, they are still empty corpses, being controlled like puppets." 

"So, they're zombies. Great." 

"That's horrible." Gasped Toothiana. 

"Yes it is. But if I can get my scythe from Pitch then they'll be normal corpses again." 

"So, all we have to do is get your scythe back?" Asked Jack 

"Essentially, yes." 

At that point Alexander suddenly went very pale. 

"Alexander? What's the matter?" I asked. 

He staggered, almost drunkenly. 

"The earth, the earth feels wrong." 

"What do you mean, wrong?" 

He shook his head, his face going slightly green now, "I don't know, but I feel sick." He groaned. 

And then a grave exploded.

**And the award for best out of context line goes to..!**

**And, to explain Mortimer's scythe explanation, I personally don't believe that the Man in the Moon has the power to raise the dead. What power he does have I don't think is ever really stated, so, raising the dead, nah, I reckon he got help on that.**


	9. Chapter 8

We all yelled in surprise and hit the ground at the sudden geyser of dirt. Behind it was nothing, but that nothing didn't last long. 

The air above the grave appeared to swirl and dust was picked up. I got to my feet curiously as the dust then came together to form a skeleton, then a body. 

A woman in her sixties appeared, dressed in an old black dress. It was clear that she wasn't all there, her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was slack. Essentially a zombie, like Taboo said. 

Ice formed at her hand and was flung towards me. 

I ducked and watched it sail over my head in near disbelief, a corpse just used ice powers, how did that work? Also, this was most likely my relative, so I wasn't the only one in the family with ice powers. I suppose that made sense, given how these powers get passed on. 

Another blast sent my way, then a sheet of ice which I backed away from. There was something off about it. The ice I produce was clear and blueish, this was still clear, but seemed more grey in colour. It looked wrong. 

Above me Jack sent his own ice blast the corpse's way, sending it staggering back. Toothiana dived in, spinning so that her wings slashed at the corpse, which didn't do much. The Sandman was also in the air, forming what looked like a crossbow out of sand as Taboo stalked around it, trying to observe the best method of attack. 

I wasn't sure what to do. The ice, the ice unsettled me for reasons I couldn't explain. I wanted nothing to do with what was in front of me. 

Alexander clearly felt the same way, staggering back away from the corpse as he tried to recover. 

It sent another ice blast, but not at Jack, not at Toothiana, not at Sandman and not at me. At Taboo. 

A chunk of ice latched itself on Taboo's chest and we both screamed. 

Pain, pain like I'd never experienced. My chest, no, my heart felt like it was burning deep within a bonfire. My limbs could no longer hold me up, so I collapsed, still screaming in agony. 

I heard someone yelling my name, but I couldn't respond, it was as if my entire world was just pain. 

"JACKIE JACKIE!"Alexander tried to make himself heard over her screaming, but didn't seem to get through to her. He still felt ill and just off, but fear from the corpse and concern for Jackie had dispelled it, for now. 

Alexander made his way cautiously to Taboo, who was roaring and snarling in agony, her limbs flailing dangerously. 

"We need to get this off Taboo." He cried, pointing at the lump of ice. Another blast of ice blocked his approach. 

Jack's face twisted into a scowl as he turned back to the corpse. He sent blast after blast of ice at it, but it didn't seem to stop. 

"How do we stop this thing?!" He cried 

Meanwhile, Sandman had dispersed his crossbow and drifted over to the flailing Taboo. Using his sand he got past her claws and wrapped streams of it around the offending piece of ice. In a hefty tug the ice flew off Taboo, and she and Jackie calmed down. 

The pain disappeared in one go and I finally managed to stop screaming. My throat felt raw and my legs wobbly. 

I tried to get to my feet, using the old stone wall behind me as support, as shouts and the sound of things freezing filled my ears. My legs shook, but they held. 

I saw Jack and Toothiana were still fighting the corpse. Taboo was close by, lying on her side and Sandman stood a little ways from her, a hunk of grey ice wrapped in his sand streams. Alexander was near Taboo, but looking at me, a look of relief on his face. 

"You okay?" 

I nodded to him, "Yeah." I croaked, trying to stand up straighter, but still needing the wall. 

Alexander nodded before turning to the corpse, a boomerang forming from the earth beneath him and flying into his hand. 

I looked over the Sandman, who was still holding the block of ice, as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. 

"Thanks." I said, still croaky. 

He nodded back and decided to throw the hunk of ice back at the corpse, which didn't really do much. He floated over to the corpse, his sand at the ready. 

On the ground was more of the grey ice, the sight of which sent shivers down my spine. There was something inherently wrong about it, but I still couldn't quite work out what. 

I cautiously poked it with my shoe and got the surprise of my life. It was cold. It was so cold that it almost leaked through my shoe. 

Ice had never felt cold to me. The only times I'd ever been cold were at the Poles, and that was mainly down to wind chill. This cold though, was different, it was a cold that sent shivers into my soul. 

I looked over at the corpse they were fighting, then over to Mortimer, who was still here. I hadn't seen any zombie movies, so I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to do. So time to ask the expert. 

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I asked, my voice recovering quickly, although I was still holding on to the wall. 

To my surprise he shook his head, "My job is to carry souls, I don't deal with cadavers. Unlike the Guardians or Pitch, I have no offensive attributes, since I'm not involved with the child belief system." 

"Okay, interesting to note, but do you know of anything we can do to beat it?" 

"Hmmm." Mortimer tapped his chin, "Try taking out the head. Whoever has the scythe is likely controlling the motor portion of the brain, take that out and it can't do anything." 

I nodded, pushing myself off the wall, standing up straighter and I pulled my arms back. I didn't do this often, but I'd found that doing what I was about to do was the most powerful way of deploying an ice blast. Although what I needed was accuracy, not power, so I would have to rein it in to prevent the rest of the graveyard from becoming frozen. 

It could be considered over the top, but the last thing I wanted to do was underestimate this thing. 

I waited until I had a clear shot, then brought my arms forward and slammed by palms together with a yell. 

Ice almost seemed to spark from the impact, then blasted out of my fingers, almost like lightning. It streaked towards the corpse and hit it in the centre of the head. One part went straight through and out the other side, while the rest wrapped around the head, encasing it in ice. 

I let my arms hang down by my sides, allowing the excess ice fall to the ground in shards as I doubled over and gulped in air. It had taken a lot to hold it in, more energy than it took to unleash the blast, but I needed to be sure. 

The corpse seemed to shudder and came to stop. It then fell to its knees and fell over on its face. It no longer moved. 

"So, that's it?" Asked Toothiana, landing. "It's dead?" 

"Looks like it." Commented Alexander a Sandman just shrugged. "It probably won't be doing much if it wasn't anyway." 

Jack landed near me as Taboo lumbered to her feet. 

"_What happened?"_ She asked, shaking her head as if to clear it. 

I looked up and across at the large expanse of grey ice. "Something that shouldn't exist." 

"I agree." Said Jack, "There's something wrong with that ice." 

"It's cold." I said, straightening up as I heard Mortimer snort. 

"Its ice, of course it's cold." 

"Ice has never been cold to me. I'm a Descendant of Jack Frost, it wouldn't do if I got cold easily." 

Mortimer looked over with an unreadable expression. 

"That makes sense..." 

As an experiment I sent a small amount of my ice over. The result made me feel so sick that I called it back quickly. 

"Let's get out of here." I said, getting as far from the grey ice as I could. 

"Agreed." Said Alexander. "We don't need any more of this today." 

It was a pleasure to meet you all." Said Mortimer. "If you retrieve my scythe, please come back to this place. I shall be waiting." 

With that he disappeared in a blur of black feathers. 

Jack wordlessly pulled the snow globe out of his pocket and held it for a second. He then threw it to the ground, forming a portal. 

Without needing to exchange words we all went through the portal.


	10. Chapter 9

**geminiofwattpad- Thank you very much for the cookie! Glad to know you're enjoying things so far. **

Bunnymund and North were still waiting for us as we got back and we explained the situation to them. 

"Hmmm." North stroked his chin, "There's not much we can do. We don't know where Pitch or Lupine are, or whether their Descendants are involved. All we can do is wait for his next move." 

"That's it?!" Bunnymund cried. "We wait while those two are re-animating corpses. That's just wrong!" 

"I know, but we have nothing to go on. We have to wait for Pitch's move." 

There was a sudden outcry below. The yeti's were causing a racket, which seemed to make its way up here. 

"What's going on?" asked Toothiana. 

A group of yetis made their way to the Globe, escorting a trio I had hoped not to see.  
Jason glowered as he saw me. 

"I should've known I'd find you here Jacqueline." His gaze went to Alexander, "But you, Alexander, I expected better." 

Taboo snarled and got into a pouncing position. 

I sent her a glare, _Taboo!  
_

_"Fine, but don't pretend you don't want to see it."_ Taboo got out of position, but she was still as tense and ready as a coiled spring. 

"Erm, who are you?" asked Jack, to which Alexander sighed and I chuckled. They'd met before, but I guess either Jack knew it would annoy them, or seven years did a number on his memory. 

"Guardians, may I introduce; Samson Tramarco Head of the Descendants of Sandman, Claire Evans Head of the Descendants of Toothiana, and Jason Morris, Head of the Descendants of North." 

"There's no need to take that tone Alexander. Although I am appalled to find you two up here, completely ignoring protocol and our agreement." 

"Partial agreement." I corrected Jason. "Alexander and I never actually agreed to what we voted on, we just got outvoted." 

"Jacqueline, you are in enough trouble as it is, don't dig yourself any deeper than you have to." 

"In trouble with whom, you?" went Alexander. "You seem to forget, we have equal power. In fact, you often forget that!" 

Jason's face seemed to go red and his chest puffed up in anger "How dare-" 

"No! How dare you. I'm not denying your experience as Head, but you seem to forget something, there's not supposed to be one leader. That's why there's always been more than one Head. We lead together, but you're the one who's been leading. No wonder Alfred and Jackie never got along with you, you grip to your position too tightly." 

"Alexander! If you don't pipe down then-" 

"Then what?! I hate to break it to you, but despite your little gadgets and your connection to magic, you don't have what Jackie and I have; pure power. So no, you can't force us to come back and play leader, safely underground. We're going to stay here and actually do something!" 

I stared at the Australian in a little bit of awe. I'd never known that there was that much pent up anger inside him. He seemed so calm most of the time. 

Jason glared at the pair of us. 

"I hope you understand how irresponsible you're being, gallivanting off to the Pole like this." He practically growled. 

Jason turned the full force of his glare on me and I returned it. "I expect this whole thing was your idea Jacqueline?" 

"So what if it was?" 

"Typical. You're being incredibly foolish and reckless. You are a grown woman and a leader, you can't just disappear whenever you feel like! You should be more responsible. I have to question Alfred's thinking." 

"Don't you try and blame this on Alfred." Snarled Alexander, echoing Taboo's snarl. "He was an excellent Head and you know it. He knew he exactly what he was doing." 

"Oh, and would he be up here instead of doing his duty?!" 

"Yes, he would. Just as we are." 

"Fine, stay up here!" snarled Jason, "but you won't be welcome as a Head when you come back." 

"Fine by me. What about you Jackie?" 

"Not bothered, you know full well I never wanted the position to begin with!" 

"Don't you start that again, Jacqueline, the position-" 

"No! You're not pulling that bull at me again." I practically snarled. "I accepted the position because nobody else would step up! Not because 'it's mine by right' or because Alfred nominated me, we've had this argument before, multiple times. So don't bother, I'm sick of it!" 

Jason scowled but regained his control. "Fine!" He turned to Claire and Samson. "Let's go. These two are a disgrace to the position." 

Taboo snarled at Jason. 

"_Jackie's twice the Head you'll ever be! You jumped up little-"_

I put a hand on her neck as Jason pushed past the Yetis and started to leave, but stopped when he realised that Claire and Samson hadn't followed him. 

"What's the matter with you two?" 

Claire and Samson looked at each other, then Claire spoke up. 

"Actually, we'll be staying." 

Jason's nostrils flared, "What?" 

"Alexander and Jackie have a point. We've sat by for too long." 

"B-but, the protocols-" 

"When those protocols were written, nobody actually thought that this would happen. Now it has happened, and we say that those protocols are wrong." 

"Fine, then none of you will be welcomed back as Heads!" 

"Well, since we are still technically Heads, as none of us have left yet." I said, stepping forward, "How about we vote on it, since you seem to be so fond of votes." 

I looked at the other Heads, "All those in favour of remaining Heads on our return, raise your hand." 

Alexander, Claire, Samson and even me, raised their hands. I was fine about not being a Head, but I didn't want the others to lose their positions. 

Jason went pale, stunned by the turn of events. Then without a word he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. There was a puff of purple smoke and whooshing noise. 

When the smoke cleared, Jason was gone. 

There was a lot of space in the Workshop, plenty for four people to stay for a while.

The Workshop apparently went deep down into the cliff and four rooms plus a kitchen space was made up for us. 

We took the Tunnels back to our homes to pick up a few things and settled down to wait for Pitch. 

The rooms weren't large by any stretch. They were still of reasonable size, a bed against the wall, a bed side and a chest of drawers. In the corner was a door that led to shower pod and the back wall had a large window framed by thick curtains and with a window seat. Opposite the shower pod door in my room was a decorated Christmas tree, covered in pale blue, dark blue and white baubles, with a snowflake on top. 

It was clear that North didn't get many long staying visitors up here, as despite the Yeti's hard work, there was still a thick layer of dust in several places such as under the bed. I felt bad having drawn the Yeti's away from their work, Christmas was still a few months away, but that didn't mean they weren't already working hard. They'd clearly put some thought into the tree though, and I appreciated that. 

I phoned work, telling Tina and Sally what was up and that I wouldn't be in work for a bit. I was grateful at that point that I had fellow HOG members as my work bosses, they understood my position and tended to be lenient, as long as I didn't abuse it. 

Once I put the phone down I sighed and rubbed my eyes underneath my glasses. Today had been a long one, and I wanted nothing more than food and sleep. I didn't care that it was mid afternoon. 

Which is why I groaned when my phone went off. 

"Hello?" 

"_Jackie! Have you seen the news?"_

"Jamie? No, I haven't, why?" 

"_The old graveyard has been covered in ice and an old corpse has been found near several open graves. Anything to do with you?"_

"Yes, a lot to do with me. Wait, did you say several open graves?" 

"_Yeah, why?"_

"There was only one when we went. Do you know whose graves they were?" 

"'_Fraid not."_

"Okay, something's happening with Pitch and dead bodies, I wouldn't ask. Jack also says hi." 

"_Dead bodies? Yeesh, I don't envy you."_

"Thanks." 

"_Are you sure I can't-?"_

"No." 

"_I never even finished what I was about to say!"_

"I know what you're going to say. You can't come up. Even if you managed to get a Tunnel up here the other Heads will just send you straight back." 

"_Fine fine."_ Jamie didn't sound quite so bitter about it now. 

"_Come back alive, okay?"_

"I'll certainly try. See you soon." 

"_Love you."_

"Love you too, bye." 

I hung up and leaned back against the wall with a sigh, my appetite and drowsiness having faded with Jamie's call. A lot had happened today, a lot of old emotions had been brought back to the surface. 

I was sitting on the window seat which looked out over the glacier, it was a stunning view, but it was lost to me as I was wrapped up in memories. 

I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled my hood over my head, almost trying to shut myself off from everything. 

I remembered the days when all four of them had died. Pete, Samuel, Penelope and Daniel. Each of those deaths had hurt in their own way, because I was at least partially responsible for them. 

Taboo had killed Pete and Samuel, and who had created Taboo? Me. 

Penelope was executed by the Descendants of Pitch, and even now I still think that maybe if I'd fought harder she'd still be alive. 

Daniel was obvious, my over protectiveness killed him. 

Let's not even mention the six I killed when they kidnapped me and my Branch. I never found out who they were, never had the courage to ask Penelope while she was still alive. 

I lowered my face into my jeans, feeling my glasses being pushed onto my forehead. I didn't want to think about this, but images kept on flashing in my mind. Samuel and Pete with their throats torn, Penelope with a sand arrow sticking out of her chest, Daniel in my arms an icicle in his chest. Penelope's statue shattered and her grave desecrated, the rain spotted photograph by Daniel's grave, the carved ice tables/coffins where Samuel and Pete where lain. 

I could feel my heart aching and my throat burning. None of them had deserved to die in my opinion, even Samuel and Pete. None of them deserved it. 

There was a soft thud as Taboo jumped onto the window seat in front of me. I looked up to see her curling up in front of me, her head leaning against my legs. She didn't need to say anything, she was just there. 

My gaze turned to the window and my glasses fell back into place as I pressed my forehead against the glass. My right hand snaked out, finding Taboo's head and stroking it gently. 

My mind went back to the group of six, and winced at what happened. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for losing control like that. The Descendants of Pitch made us declare war on them. 

My train of thought froze. _Act of war..._

Among Descendants an act of war was most often when more than one of a kind of Descendant was killed at any one time. I'd killed six Descendants of Pitch. 

They didn't start that war. I did. 

_Well done, only took you twelve years to work that out._ A part of my mind scoffed. In my defence they were trying to get us to start a war, it just had to be me didn't it? 

I lowered my head back onto my knees with a sigh. It did just have to be me each time didn't it? 

"_Oh stop feeling so sorry for yourself."_ Chided Taboo. _"We both know you wouldn't take any of it back."_

I lifted my head back up and rested my chin on top of knees as I thought. 

"Maybe the fire bit, and getting attacked by Descendants of Lupine. And thinking that I killed Jamie. And killing all those people..." 

"_Alright! I get it! There are some things you'd take back. But you can't have the good without the bad."_

"Since when were you so philosophical?" 

"_...I think Sally's rubbing off on me."_

I chuckled and rubbed her head behind her ears fondly. "I certainly wouldn't take you back." 

"_I hope not. You didn't keep the receipt."_

I let out a snort of surprised laughter which Taboo joined, rumbling in her own way.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for not updating last week, I was in Spain on a uni field trip, and there was no internet. Even if there had been, there wasn't enough space in my suitcase to bring my laptop, bloody sleeping bag took up a third of the space...**

**Anyway, the long awaited chapter 10, go!**

Once we'd settled down an amazing smell made its way to my nose. 

Taboo and I looked at each other and made similar sniffing faces. 

_"What on earth is that? It's so good."_

"You don't have a stomach." I said, looking back down at the tiger by my feet 

_"I'm reacting to your own reaction, genius."_

"And I thought I was sarcastic." 

I pulled down my hood as we left the room and followed my nose, not surprisingly it lead to the kitchen. 

Like the rooms the kitchen was modest. A table in the centre, with an oven, cooker, grill, and fridge lining the wall. On the counter was a microwave and a toaster. I had no idea how most of these were used, not being one for cooking, I mean come on! I can barely handle a warm plate of food, cooking would not do me any favours. 

In the kitchen was the soft spoken Head, Samson, cooking. 

I felt a presence beside me in the doorway and looked to see the Sandman also peering in. I tilted my head to the side and frowned on confusion. What was he doing down here? 

Sandman shifted his gaze from Samson and turned to me, giving me a small wave before disappearing down the corridor. 

I looked at Taboo and shrugged; I really didn't know what to make of the Sandman. He seemed pleasant and polite, but I'd seen Sally fight with her sand enough times to be a little wary of him. 

I stood there for a few seconds more of awkward silence I finally said something. 

"...Hey." 

Samson looked up from the cooker and nodded at me. 

"Hey." 

"Smells amazing in here." 

"Thank you. I'm almost done, would you mind getting the others?" 

"Sure." 

I brought them back quickly, in time to see Samson put plates on the table. Taboo had followed me in and decided to just lie under the table. Meanwhile the Sandman seemed to have disappeared completely. 

It was macaroni cheese, which I loved and it smelt incredible. As I ate I blew on my food, a light layer of frost covering each forkful. 

I'd got this down to the point where it was incredibly quick, but I still saw Samson looking at me slightly affronted as I froze his food. 

"It is excellent Samson." I assured after I swallowed, "But I'd rather not burn my mouth, and we'd be here for ages if I wait for it to cool." 

Understanding dawned on Samson's face and he nodded, going back his mac and cheese. 

We tucked into the food more or less in silence, most of us feeling too awkward to start a conversation. 

"So," said Alexander, "What made you two change your mind?" 

Samson and Claire looked at each other. 

"Well," said Claire, "when you didn't turn up to the meeting, we guessed what happened. Personally I'd begun to regret my decision, because it seemed to be almost, I don't know, cowardly. So when Jason was getting us up here, Samson and I had a talk, and agreed that joining you would be a better option. Although, Alexander, I was not expecting that outburst from you." 

"I don't think anyone was." I added, scooping up some more pasta. 

"Well, when Alfred joined us, I started to see Jason in a new light as the pair butted heads. It only grew when Jackie joined us and I just felt that now was the time to let it out." 

"And you let it out in style." Commented Claire, "In front of the Guardians no less." 

Alexander went bright red. "Well, um." I chuckled to myself as I remembered. 

"You should have seen Bunnymund's face, it was a mix of proud and terrified." I said, smirking as I remembered. 

"Interesting combination." Said Samson. 

"But funny as heck." 

In fact, most of the Guardians had interesting facial expressions. Jack had been struggling not to laugh, North looked surprised and a little confused, Toothiana also looked surprised and Sandman looked like he was cheering Alexander on. 

Alexander cleared his throat. 

"Well, I don't plan on it happening again." 

"Shame, I'd like to film a re-enactment." I quipped, gesturing with my fork. 

"Funny, Jackie, so funny. Do you really want me to remind of when you froze the Council Chamber?" 

My face started going red at the memory as Samson chuckled, even the stoic Claire couldn't stop the grin crossing her face. 

"It was a joke!" I protested, which only made Samson and Alexander laugh harder. 

"_One hell of a joke. I thought Jason was going to explode he went so red!"_ Taboo piped up, laughing quietly so not to freak out everyone else. 

"Sure sure." Said Alexander. "We appreciated the gesture, but you really went all out for that Christmas." 

My face went even redder as they continued laughing, but I eventually saw the funny side and began laughing as well. 

"So, what's the plan right now?" asked Claire, once the laughter had died down. 

"Pitch and Lupine are using one of Mortimer's scythes to re-animate dead Descendants. To stop them we have to get the scythe back." I replied. 

"But, right now we can't really do much because we don't know where Pitch and Lupine are." Added Alexander. 

"So, we're just sitting here waiting for something to happen?" asked Claire. 

"No." Said Alexander. "I'm planning on heading back to get our contacting gear." 

"Contacting gear?" I asked, utterly confused. 

"We last used them during the Battle of Burgess." Explained Claire "We use it to contact and organise Branches during times conflict where we can't get everyone into the base." 

"And we can't exactly do that if we're here. We don't have the time nor do we have all of us conveniently in the same place. We're not at war either, so even if we weren't up here we couldn't call everyone in." Finished Alexander. 

"But," I said, "if we're going to be here, we're going to need to be combat ready." 

The other three Heads looked at each other a little uneasily. 

"That, might not work." Said Claire. 

"Why not?" 

"We... we haven't practiced in a while." 

Taboo snorted. _"You're supposed to be the most powerful. Surely it wouldn't take much practice, I mean Alexander was using a boomerang just fine earlier!"_

_It's not that simple, it's easy to get out of shape, but not as easy to get back in. Samson and Claire have busy jobs, they might not have had time to train._

"Well then." I said leaning back in my chair and deciding not to pass on what I said to Taboo. "We'll start tomorrow morning." 

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to take things slow? If things kick off we'll need you as fast as possible." Said Alexander. 

"It's not as if I'll be heading far, and given what we're fighting, we're all going to need some headshot practice." 

"Why?" Asked Claire. 

"The scythe controls the motor part of the brain on a corpse, take out the motor part and they're down." 

"So, we're fighting zombies?" 

"Pretty much, but as Alexander said, they're Descendants, so we have to be careful." I internally flinched, remembering the pain from earlier. 

"So, we're training together?" asked Alexander, as if to confirm. 

"If you want to. I'm not forcing you, but I know I'll be training." 

Claire nodded, "I think we should. It's been too long since I properly flew." Samson nodded in agreement. 

Alexander turned to me, seemingly having decided that it was worth it to train. "So, you've been here before. Know anywhere we can train?" 

"Not off the top of my head, but first thing in the morning I'll see what I can do." 

We finished up pretty quickly after that, and Alexander pulled me aside to dry up as Claire and Samson explored and Taboo went back to my room. I was confused as to why, but went along with it. 

"Ya know, I was thinking, about earlier." Said Alexander, energetically scrubbing at a plate while I dried another. 

"What about it?" I asked as I put it on the drying rack. 

"You never mentioned your brother before." 

I shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant, while silently begging for the subject to be dropped. "Well, I don't know you guys as well, didn't think you needed to know." 

"Did Alfred know?" 

"Yes, but I think a lot of the original ten know." I said with a shrug. "It's just I know them better." 

Alexander paused for a second. 

"But, you were a kid, how-?" 

"Can we drop it Alexander? It was nineteen years ago. No point treading old ground." 

"Right, sorry." 

There was an almost awkward silence as we kept going. I actually found drying relaxing, it gave me something to do and I didn't have to worry about the water freezing. 

As I was finishing up Alexander started to talk again. 

"It wasn't your fault ya know." 

"What wasn't?" I asked with barely gritted teeth, I could guess what he was talking about. 

"Your brother, it was an accident from what I saw." 

I put the last dish in the drying rack. "I sent an icicle into his chest with my powers while panicking. Pray tell, how is that, not. My. Fault?" I practically growled at the Australian, who looked like he was severely regretting this conversation. 

"I... um..." 

"I thought so." I flung the tea towel I was using onto the side. "Good night."


	12. Chapter 11

**Before we get going, thanks to Queen of Demons 666 for following and favouriting, I'd offer you a cookie, but I don't know if it's appropriate of a lady of your standing.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

I got up early the next day and put my armour on as soon as I was dressed, which still fit snugly. The insignia on the front had been changed slightly, an ornate 'H' had been added to the eight sided snowflake in such a way that they were intertwined. I wasn't sure if I liked the change, but there wasn't really much I could do about it. 

Taboo looked up as I left the room, but decided to continue dozing. She couldn't sleep, but she could imitate sleep by dozing and meditation. 

I went outside the Workshop, the armour keeping my body temperature normal as I walked to just beyond the ice cliff and waited until I couldn't feel any hollowness beneath me. It was still half dark outside, as we were approaching the Arctic winter, so I relied more on my ice sense to make sure I didn't fall. 

I held out my hands and took a deep breath. I let my senses seep down into the ice, feeling every little imperfection and weak spots. Then slowly, slowly I carved out a cavern beneath me. 

It took a while, but soon I had a round cavern large enough for flight and dummy practice. 

I formed a few ice dummies around the area and I had a good look around at the area, the walls were perfectly smooth and were curved inward slightly. Above it lay the ice it took to carve it out, all laid out in bricks. Once this was all over I'd put the ice back in its place. 

Satisfied with my handiwork I used an ice pillar to get myself out. It had taken longer than I expected, but I didn't want to exhaust myself and end up stuck down there for a while. 

I walked back into the place we were staying, using my powers to levitate the snow back outside so it wouldn't mess up the place. 

In the kitchen I could see the others had gotten up, and were eating breakfast. 

I stood by the door, not bothered by the heat thanks to my armour, but old habits die hard. 

"The practice area's ready." I said. 

"Good to hear. Catch!" 

Alexander sent a piece of toast my way, which I caught on a plate of ice without blinking. 

"So, where is it?" asked Claire, swallowing her own piece of toast. 

"Just beyond the cliff." 

Claire almost coughed out her toast and Samson and Alexander looked at me like I was crazy. 

"We'll never survive the walk there!" Claire cried. 

"Have some faith in my abilities, you won't freeze." 

"Says the one who controls ice." Countered Alexander. 

"Calm down, you'll be fine. Meet me back here in an hour." 

I left the kitchen and headed back to my room with my toast, which was rapidly cooling on the ice. 

An hour later we were standing by the door. I had to hold back a laugh at how bundled up they all were, I could only tell who was who by height! 

As we stepped out I pulled up a curved shield around us to keep out the wind and keep in the heat. 

We made our way down to the cavern and once we were in I drew back the shield. They all shed several layers, although they still looked bulky. 

"Looks like I overestimated how much the temperature would affect you." I said, surprised and still struggling not to laugh. 

"No kidding." Said Alexander, slightly muffled from the scarf around his mouth. 

I looked over at the dummies and they slid over to the centre of the cavern. 

"Okay, we need to aim for the centre of the head. Any distance is fine, but try to practice dodging as well." 

"What, you're not instructing us?" Asked Alexander. 

"You're all older than me, you'll be fine. Although if you want an example..." 

I took to the air with an ice bridge and sent out my ice blades. I zoomed around the cavern and sent ice shards straight through the heads of several of the dummies; I then zoomed in closer and used my blades to stab them in the head. 

I was done in less than a minute and glided to a stop in midair. From up there I reformed the dummies heads as the others stared. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" 

It wasn't the best I'd seen. 

Their skill and power showed, but their targeting was a little off and they often left themselves wide open for a counterattack. 

I eventually stepped in for some one on one, correcting their attacks. It was weird telling them what to do, since they were older and more experienced, but what was even weirder was that they listened. 

Although I suppose I did actually have more experience, as I still trained with my Branch despite the other Heads telling me that I no longer needed to. 

We stayed down there for several hours, until our stomachs decided that enough was enough. 

After lunch the others just wanted to nurse their sore muscles, so I decided to explore the Workshop. Taboo stayed behind to explore the Arctic, so I went in alone. 

I felt a small bubble of childlike wonder in my chest as I wandered around. 

I couldn't help looking at where Jason had left yesterday. Where he'd set off the smoke there were small amounts of something purple. I bent down to get a better look, but there wasn't much to see. It just looked like a faint, dark purple stain on the floor. 

I straightened up and continued looking around. 

My feet initially took me to the Globe and I couldn't help but stare at it with my hands in my hoodie pocket. 

It was huge, easily more than twice the size of our Globe and the lights twinkled merrily. All seemed to be right with the world if you just looked at this. It was difficult to believe what Pitch and Lupine were planning. 

In my pocket I had stashed a small sketchbook and a pencil. I was taking my art a little more seriously these days, as when I was younger it was just something I did to pass the time, especially during the unbearable summers. 

Now I had a small area of the bookshop where Tina and Sally had let me sell a few of my sketches, and I got some decent money for it. So now I carried my sketchbook almost everywhere. 

Also in my pocket was the old war medal. 

I pulled it out of my pocket and spun it over in my hands. The metal was a little tarnished and the ribbon was a little ragged, as over the years it became something that I kept on hand for when I needed to think. Just turning it over in my hands helped me feel relaxed. It was still a symbol of what HOG meant to me, but now the memory of the embarrassing moments where I'd worn no longer seemed to matter. 

I put the medal away, sat down on top of the mezzanine and pulled out my sketchbook and pencil. I twirled my pencil in my fingers as I looked around for something to sketch, then settled on the Globe itself, the soft scratching of graphite filling my ears. I almost managed to completely tune out the cacophony of the Workshop as I worked. 

"Hey." 

I looked up from my book to see Jack walking over, his staff over his shoulder. 

"Hey Jack, what's up?" I asked, just holding my pencil in between my fingers. 

"Not much, it's kinda boring. You?" 

"Spent the morning doing some sparring practice with the other Heads." 

"Cool." 

He looked up at the Globe, both hands in his pocket. He almost seemed to be a little distracted. 

"Say, you know that graveyard we were at yesterday?" He asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"There's a larger cemetery further in Burgess, why wasn't your brother buried there?" 

"Well, my family's an old one, going back who knows how far. It was just tradition, although thank goodness for that. The amount of times I froze that grave when I was younger..." 

I shook my head, smiling despite myself. I expected Jack to laugh as well, but he seemed, almost distant. 

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, nudging him gently in the shoulder with the rubber on the end of my pencil. 

"Have you ever seen the name Overland there?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue. 

I frowned and thought for a minute, tapping the end of my pencil against my chin before finally shaking my head. 

"Sorry, I didn't look all that hard for other names though. Why?" 

"No reason." He said, looking back at the Globe, but I got the impression he wasn't really seeing it. 

The pieces slowly clicked together in my mind. Old family in Burgess, related to Jack, Jack came from Burgess... 

"Oh! Right, I get it. Sorry." 

Jack shrugged, then turned back to me with a change of subject. 

"So, what are you drawing there?" 

I went a little red, I'd never really told Jack that I drew, in the years where he'd been teaching me, it hadn't come up. I picked up the sketchbook and showed him the drawing I'd just started. 

"I'm, just sketching." I mumbled. 

"I didn't know you drew." Said Jack, taking the book from me and flicking through it. 

"It never came up." I said with a shrug. 

"I'm surprised you never mentioned it; these are really good." 

"Well, when you don't want to go outside during the summer, there's not much else to do to pass the time." 

Jack handed my book back to me and I stowed it in my hoodie pocket, still embarrassed. Clearly seeing my embarrassment, Jack, in a rare show of tact, changed the subject. 

"So what are they like in a fight?" 

"The other Heads? Alright, they're great with their powers, enough to hold their own, but close up they're pretty terrible." 

"And from that expression, I'd say that you find that irritating?" 

I coughed slightly in embarrassment, but now no longer over my drawing. 

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind a decent sparring partner. I kinda miss sparring with Nigel and I'd feel better if I had some practice against someone who was good." 

"Well, North's good with a sword, maybe you could ask him." 

"I wouldn't want to bother him, with Christmas not too far off and all." 

"It's months away and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll even ask him myself!" 

"No, wait-!" Too late, he'd already flown off. 

I shook my head and folded my arms, waiting for him to come back.


	13. Chapter 12

He flew back quickly, a grin on his face. 

"He's cool with it, so come on!" 

He flew back down the Workshop again. With a sigh and shaking of the head, I made an ice bridge to follow him. 

We landed in front of North's office and Jack just breezed in. 

"We should at least knock." I muttered, but followed him any way. 

"Ah, Jackie!" North didn't seem too bothered by the interruption, "I hear you're looking for a sparring partner." 

"Well, yeah, but if you're too busy-" 

"Nonsense!" He laughed, "I could use a brush up myself." 

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you to it." Said Jack, backing out of the office. He disappeared when North grabbed his swords, which were propped up against the wall. 

"So, shall we get started?" 

I looked around the room. It was crammed with books, scattered ice sculptures and a massive table in the middle. Several elves were also running around in here, doing, elf, stuff. 

"In here?" 

"Is as good a place as any. Shall we?" North gripped his swords and shifted in a relaxed fighting stance. 

I shrugged, nodded and sent out my blades, dulling them since neither of us were wearing armour. 

In a flash North had swung, causing me to block hurriedly and taking a step back. 

My balance was off and so I ended up pulling away, staggering. 

He was quickly on me again, but this time I dodged and let out my own strike. His second sword met mine, slicing straight through the blade. 

I reformed it and went in again, striking lightly on his back. 

He responded by turning quicker than his frame would suggest and hitting me with the flat of his blade in the stomach. 

I staggered backwards as he whirled back towards me. I ducked under another blade and parried the second, slashing out with my free hand. 

North's second sword came in and I used a little of the martial arts that I knew, bringing my arms in front of me and moving my feet across each other to turn and doge. I then went in close, tapping his stomach with the blunted end of the blade. I did this multiple times before he get away from me. 

He shoved me away with the flat of his sword and I almost fell on my bum from the force. 

Instead I staggered back into the table, holding it for support as I quickly realised exactly how outclassed I was. That really shouldn't be surprising, since supposedly this was a man who had held off an army with nothing but a bent steak knife. While he was eating. 

I never had a chance to begin with. 

The flat of his blade came at me, which I ducked under and I tried to slide towards him. North was now wise to my tactics and managed to keep his distance from me in the tiny office. 

It was so tempting to form ice to pin him in place in some way, however, this was a weapon sparring match. Even without discussing it I knew that powers were a no go.

North came in with some wild slashes, which I suspected weren't wild, but they seemed that way to me. I managed to block them, but each strike was so strong it sent shudders down my arms. So blocking was not a good idea. 

I managed a left parry and ducked under the second sword. I then sent a side kick at his stomach, which was like trying to kick an iron wall. 

I staggered back from the force, completely off balance as I fell back into the bookshelf. The shelf shuddered and a few heavy tomes fell down, but I had already moved as North slashed down with his left sword and I ducked under the one blocking my escape, circling the blade behind me with my own blade. 

North's left sword came in from almost behind me and I moved to block, familiar shudders moving down my arm.

_What was that about blocking you idiot?!_ I chided myself as I ducked under another sword. This was going horribly wrong. I could just imagine Billy's voice yelling at me to correct my stance, keep my guard up, to keep moving or to take advantage of that opening.  
And it really wasn't helping right now. 

Finally I decided to change tactics, partially from frustration, and charged. A boot connected with my chest and I went to the floor. 

"Hah!" Cried North, his sword point under my chin, just above my throat. I looked down at it and tried not to swallow, impressed by North's control. 

We stayed still for a few seconds, panting, then North withdrew his sword and pulled me to my feet. 

"Excellent try Jackie, very good. You have been well trained." 

"Erm, thanks?" I said, panting slightly. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment towards me or Billy. 

"That was compliment Jackie!" Boomed North, thumping a large paw of a hand on my shoulder. I jumped both from the sudden weight and the unexpected bloom of warmth. 

"I-I know." 

North shook his head, letting it go for now. "Anyway, some advice. Don't block quite so much, you noticed this, no?" 

I nodded, pulling the blades in and shaking my arms. "Yep, that hurts." 

North nodded. "I cannot say if Descendants of Pitch are as strong as me, but blocking all the time does not work. The circling you did, that works for you it seems." 

I nodded again, not really sure what to say. 

"You seem impatient though. You need to remain calm, otherwise you make mistake. React, but react with a clear mind." 

"Okay, makes sense." I nodded, filing the information away. 

North tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How do fight normally, not just with swords?" 

"Er, mix and match really. Whatever works at the time." 

North nodded sagely. "Yes, makes you hard to predict. Is good. Just need refining, no?" 

"Yeah. Thanks though." 

"It's no problem. Although I'd better back to work..." He confessed, looking over at the ice sculpture on the table. 

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Thanks again!" I called, leaving the office. 

"You're welcome Jackie!" 

I went back to the area we were staying to get some food. Once I entered the kitchen area I saw that the table had been covered with four laptops and a large radio device with four microphones and four sets of headphones hooked up to it which looked like it hailed from the Second World War. 

The other three Heads were sitting at the table, setting up the laptops. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. 

"Setting up communications." Said Alexander, trying to untangle the wires from each other. 

"...We still use radios for that?" 

"They are quite reliable." Said Samson, who was tapping away at one of the laptops. 

"Right." I wasn't convinced. How were we going to contact anyone via radio at the North Pole? 

"Have a little faith Jackie." Chided Claire. "We've had this for a good part of century, and it's had many spells placed upon it. It contacts any radio device we need it to." 

That was sounding a little more promising. "Okay, but what are the laptops for?" 

"We have the Branch lists digitised and on these laptops." Explained Claire, "And there are some Branches that prefer to contact us via the internet." 

"You, you've really got it all figured out." 

"Yep." Said Alexander, a little triumphantly as he successfully untangled the wires. "I'll walk you through it once we've got it set up, okay?" 

"Alright, see you later." 

While they were setting up I sat in my room, reading. 

Alexander had brought up some files for me to read while I was here, from G18 to G30. I'd never get through all of them. 

He had however, also brought up the files containing the Guardians and Pitch's profile, since he knew I hadn't read them. In the Guardians case it was because I hadn't wanted to; I knew them personally, so reading these felt like I was invading their privacy. The only reason I'd read North's was because Jason had literally sat me down and watched me as I read it. 

Pitch I hadn't read simply because I didn't care. 

However, now I had time, and I sufficiently bored, I decided to read Pitch's file. 

It was not even close to what I'd expected. 

I knew the basics of the Golden Age, that the rise of Pitch had ended it and how the Man in the Moon ended up where he was etcetera, but I never knew what happened to Pitch to turn him that way. 

He had been a good man, a general no less! Helping and protecting the Golden Age, it was only out of bad luck that he turned into what he was today. 

I quickly found I couldn't read the whole thing in one go. I had to put it aside for a second to let it sink in. 

Pitch. Pitch Black. The Bogeyman. He had been a good guy? 

I just shook my head as I continued reading, I almost felt sorry for him. 

My mind went back to when I had previously encountered him, and what he was doing now. _Almost_ sorry for him. It was clear whatever goodness he had was long gone, destroyed. 

Kozmotis Pitchiner was long dead. He died before even the Guardians existed, all that remained was Pitch Black. I couldn't get soft on him, he wasn't a war hero anymore!

Too late, a part of my opinion on the man had changed, now I couldn't help but wonder if there was still hope for old Kozmotis. 

About two hours later Taboo had come back and I was sat in front of one of the laptops, with the HOG email (I didn't even know HOG had an e-mail address)Skype, list of Branches with Descendants of Jack Frost and a Google document that was on all of the laptops and had a list of all the Branches, and whether or not they had been sent as re-enforcements or were already fighting. 

"Okay, seeing as you're the youngest out of all us, I'm going to guess that you already know how most of this works." 

"Yes." I said, not all that fazed but I was seeing. Billy and Jamie had taken it upon themselves to teach me more about computers, telling me to 'get with the times'. 

"Okay, normally how this would work is that we'd keep an eye on all of these, as well as an ear on the radio." He said tapping the ancient device. 

"If we get wind of a Branch in trouble within our due restriction, which is on your list, then we get them to report what's going on and you make the decision whether to send help or not. Branches can decide for themselves whether or not to engage." 

"Okay, sounds easy enough." 

Alexander gave a knowing smile. "Just wait until you've got five Branches at once requesting back up. See how easy it is then." 

"...Good point." 

"We've got these set up now, just in case. With Pitch, Lupine and their Descendants active, you can't be too careful. We'll take it in shifts to keep an eye on these, so there's at least one person down here." 

"Gotcha. So, who's on duty now?" 

"You. Good luck." 

"Hey!" 

I turned around in the chair at Alexander as he left the kitchen laughing. 

"We're just down the hall if you need us. Samson will relieve you in six hours." 

I watched with an open mouth as Alexander left me to it. I sighed and settled into the chair as Taboo also chuckled. 

"What's tickling you?" 

"_Really, you should have seen that coming."_

"I didn't expect Alexander to have that kind of sense of humour." 

Taboo chuckled and stood up, also leaving the kitchen. 

"Where are you going?" 

"_Out. I'm not sitting in here for six hours."_

"Oh no you don't. If I'm stuck in here for six hours then so are you." 

"_No."_

"Yes." 

"_No."_

"Yes." 

"_You can't make me!"_

"Oh grow up. Plus I don't want to have to worry about you getting into a fight with a polar bear or something." 

Taboo grumbled, but came over and slumped down beside me. Ready to wait out these next few hours with me.


	14. Chapter 13

Several hours later my eyes were itching from staring at a computer screen for so long. I wasn't even sure what I was waiting for. Just something anything to cure this mind numbing boredom! 

"...What are you doing?" 

I turned to look at the door to see Jack standing in the doorway, leaning on his staff. 

"Yes, my prayers have been answered!" I cried, and Jack was immediately suspicious. 

"What do you want?" 

"Boredom relief." 

"Glad to know you think so highly of me." 

_"Please, she's started singing, and you know how bad she is at it."_

Jack chuckled as I glared at Taboo, who was also laughing. Brushing it off I turned back to Jack. 

"You're the Guardian of Fun! You don't do boring!" 

"Fair point." He stroked his chin. "What's it worth?" 

"Surely doing your duty is free of charge?" 

"You aren't a child." He said, pointing his staff at me to illustrate his point, but still grinning. 

"Please?" I gave him my best impression of Jamie's puppy dog look, and he burst out laughing. 

"What was that?! You look like you're trying to pass gas!" 

I dropped the look. "Thanks, that was supposed to be a puppy dog look." 

"Leave that to Jamie. I don't think cute's your thing." 

"You can't blame me for trying." I grumbled, leaning back in my chair. "I'm getting desperate here." 

"That boring?" 

"You have no idea." 

Jack tilted his head to the side, looking at the laptop. 

"... Can I freeze it?" 

"As entertaining as that would be, I'll have to rule that out. Sorry." 

"Is there anything you can do right now that would actually be fun?" 

"Depends on your definition. I'll settle for conversation." 

Jack seemed to consider this for a second, then walked in, pulled out the chair next to me and jumped on top of it, curling his toes around the top of the chair. 

I looked him up and down as he rested the butt of his staff on the seat. "You're serious?" 

Jack just shrugged. "I'm pretty bored too." 

"Good to know we can rely on each other for entertainment." 

We both shared grins and I leaned back in my chair, watching the screen. 

"So, what about that conversation?" Asked Jack. 

I had actually run out of things to say, but looking over at him something did come to mind. 

"Here's a start, how are you comfortable like that?" 

Jack looked at where he was crouching and shrugged again. "It just is, you should try it." 

"I don't think my toes are that dexterous, and I still say it looks uncomfortable." 

"_Don't worry, she says the same thing about when I start dozing standing up."_

"That is weird though." I countered as Jack chuckled. "Come on, it is!" 

"She's a living tiger made of ice, weird disappeared when she was made." 

"...Good point." 

We settled into silence again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, given how well we knew each other, it was just that we were both bored, and we weren't alleviating our boredom by sitting in silence. 

At that point I realised something, I didn't know much about Jack. He wasn't one for talking about himself. Granted neither was I, but he seemed to be much better at either avoiding the subject, changing the subject, or just looking so moody that I changed the subject just to stop him looking so upset. 

Long story short, I knew very little about one of my closest friends. 

I tapped my fingers on the keyboard, trying to think of what to ask. 

_Oh to hell with it, just ask him straight up._ I decided, Taboo remained silent so not to let Jack know what was going on in my head. 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why do you avoid talking about yourself?" 

Jack blinked in surprise, and gave a sheepish grin. "You noticed huh?" 

"Yes. I'm not tactless, I assume you've got a reason, or you just don't like talking about yourself. I'm just curious." 

"Hey, you don't like talking about yourself either." 

"I know, and you're doing it again." 

Jack looked at the laptop clock. "It's eleven at night and you're still as sharp as ever." 

I just looked at him with my eyebrow raised. 

"All right, you're not accepting that." 

Jack passed his staff back and forth between his hands, and I felt bad for putting on the spot like this. On the other hand, all he had to say that he wasn't comfortable talking about it and I'd drop it. 

"I...I just not used to it I guess." He said and my heart almost stopped and melted at the same time. Of course, he was alone for a very long time. Of course he wasn't used to it. 

"Okay, you don't have to say anything. I'll just accept that you're not comfortable and move on, okay?" 

Jack to my surprise shook his head. "I've known you for, twelve years now?" 

"Almost, yeah." 

"And you barely know a thing about me, while I know a lot about you." 

This took a couple of seconds to register. "Wait, you're actually going to talk about yourself for once?" 

"Yeah." 

There was no hint of a joke, Jack for once was completely serious. 

"... Okay, whenever you're ready, I guess." 

I wasn't sure whether Jack was regretting this or not, but he had committed to the idea and wasn't backing out. 

"So, you know I had a family right?" 

"I had guessed. I wouldn't be sitting here otherwise." I knew he at least had a sibling, but I'd only got that in passing from Alfred. 

Jack managed to crack a smile at that. 

"Obviously I had a mother. I think you two would have gotten along." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, you're both similar, and you react in the same way to me acting silly." 

"Eye rolls and chuckles?" 

"Pretty much." Jack chuckled to himself. "You both seem to have a better grasp on when it's time to be silly and when to be serious. Although you do serious better." 

"Thanks." I replied a little sarcastically. 

"You know what I mean!" Laughed Jack. 

Once his laughter had subsided he continued, a soft, sweet smile on his face. 

"I had a sister as well, a little sister. She was so sweet, I used to spoil her a bit to be honest. I just wanted to protect her, you know." 

I nodded, I definitely got it. It was the same way I used to feel about Danny, as the oldest you want to protect them. 

"You actually looked a lot like her, when you were younger. Without the glasses of course." 

"Even with the little side fringe I had back then?" I asked, remembering how I used to have a bit of hair that I purposely made fall into my right eye as a kid. I still had it, just not as obvious.

"Yeah, it's almost uncanny, actually." Jack shook his head and continued. 

"We went out on the lake one day. She was so excited, we'd been waiting ages for the lake to freeze, I think we got too impatient." 

Jack stopped for a moment, his smile fading and I considered just saying he didn't have to go on. He recovered before I could though and continued talking. 

"We were just having fun, like I said we'd been waiting ages to go skating. Next thing I know the ice starts cracking. My sister... my sister was standing on the thinnest bit." 

Given how Jack was a Guardian, how well I knew him and I was still here, I could see where this was going. I remained quiet, letting him talk. Even Taboo was unusually tactful, and she knew where it was going. 

"I was just kept talking to her, trying to keep her calm while trying not to panic and look for a way out. There was this curved branch near me on the lake, I'm not sure how it got there, but I kept talking until I could reach it, then used it to get her away from the thin ice." 

Jack smiled again, not looking at me as he seemed to get lost in the memory. 

"For a moment I was on top of the world. My sister was safe, and she was happy, nothing could have been better. But, I was now on the thin ice because we'd swapped places... and..." 

"You fell," I finished, recognising that this time he couldn't do it. 

"Yeah." 

It was tempting to make a comment about how he'd come in with something so dark to put me off digging further. However, I wasn't that heartless. 

He didn't have to tell me that, he could have just brushed it off like he always does. Not to mention that was clearly a painful memory in so many ways. 

I was sure what prompted me to do it, but I was suddenly out of my chair and hugging my probably many times Great uncle. 

Jack stiffened in surprise at the hug, reacting the same way as any of his Descendants on physical contact. 

"You, are braver than many give you credit." I said softly. "Don't you dare forget that snowman." 

"Yes ma'am." 

I chuckled and withdrew, sitting back down in my chair. 

"Seriously, you didn't have to go through with that." 

"I know, I wanted to." 

"_Alright you two, that was very heart warming."_ Said Taboo. _"Now how about a chance of subject because I don't think I can take much more!"_

"You really know how to kill the mood don't you?" I said to Taboo as Jack suddenly struggled to not burst out laughing. 

"_I didn't think it was that funny."_ Said Taboo with surprise she saw Jack doubled over with restrained laughter. 

"I-I don't know why it's funny either." He choked out between giggles. 

I looked at Taboo and we just shrugged as the winter spirit laughed. 

"Sudden change of mood?" I asked, not really able to come up with anything else. Comedy was not one of my strong points. 

I think we sat there for the rest of my shift, going between bouts of talking and sitting in silence. 

In one of the moments of silence I found my thoughts wondering to Jack's sister. Despite telling that story he had let on precious few details about her. What was her name? How old was she? What did she look like? 

I decided not to press, Jack had told me more tonight than he had in almost twelve years. I wasn't going to push any further. 

After a while I guess the long day also got to Jack, and fell asleep on top of the chair. Still perfectly balanced I'd like to point out. 

Just before Claire came to relieve me I picked up Jack's oddly light body and put him in the chair properly. Just in case he fell off in his sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

The next day started off similar to the previous, although there was some improvement with the others. I took North's advice when I practiced with them and found myself acting more calmly, and more efficiently. 

About half way through we had a surprise guest. 

I didn't notice him until he leapt down into the chamber, but jumped in surprise when he did. 

"...North?"

He was kitted out in his trademark red coat with black fur trim and black hat, with his two swords at his belt. 

"Good morning." He said cheerfully, not seeming to notice how everything stopped around him. Alexander stopped in place with a boomerang still in his hand, Samson almost dropped out of the air, Claire looked up from the laptop she was checking and I skidded to a halt on the ice bridge. 

"Wha-what are you doing out here?" I asked, hoping that I sounded normal. The others still seemed to be recovering higher brain functions. 

"Well, I wanted to see how the rest of you were at fighting. As I said yesterday I also have had not much time for practice." 

I was dead. The other three Heads were going to kill me for this. 

The others recovered within a few minutes and to Claire's horror North went up against her first. 

It was honestly a little surreal. North was a first class swordsman, training with and sparring against him seemed to be more than everyone else's brains could handle. 

Needless to say he wiped the floor with all of us, which didn't dampen his enthusiasm in the slightest. We only stopped when grumbling stomachs decided that we should. 

When the others had had enough, I went back to my room to relax. I didn't really fancy sparring with North again, like he'd offered. I was tired and I didn't have to take a shift for another few hours, so I decided a nap was in order. 

However, the world decided that it had other plans. 

Taboo was out hunting and I had just gotten comfortable when my phone went off.

I sighed and picked it up, not looking at the caller ID. 

"Hello?" 

"_Jackie, we need you upstairs, now."_

"Claire, why are you calling me? We're in the same place." 

"_It was quicker than running down to get you. We've had an alert from a Branch in Norway, we need you up here. Now."_

"What level? And where's here?" 

"_Red. Globe Room. Get Taboo and come up here. We believe it concerns a Descendant of Jack Frost."_

That got my attention. 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." 

I dropped the call, emptied my hoodie pocket and left the room. I was worried, a Branch alert was something we didn't need right now. 

A Branch alert was when a Branch sends an emergency message to the Heads, much like the one Nigel sent Jason all those years ago. There were different levels, depending on the urgency of the situation. Red level was the Branch requesting us to get involved immediately. 

But unless it involved Pitch and the un-dead, then we really could do without it. 

I got to the Globe Room in record time. It was just me, Claire and Alexander there, although I could see Toothiana buzzing around above us with her fairies. Samson must have been taking the shift, since Claire had been taking it during the practice session. 

"What's the issue?" I asked walking up with Taboo beside me. "And why meet here?" 

"We were around here at the same time." Replied Claire. "Alexander has the alert." 

Alexander pulled something out of his pocket and a large holographic screen appeared in front of us, standing about half the height of the Globe. I let out a low, impressed whistle. 

"Where'd you get something like that?" 

"My Branch's Descendant of North has been working on these. They're not quite ready but a few Branches have access to it." Replied Alexander. 

On the holographic display a message appeared, in a language I didn't recognise. 

"Greg Bergland has been missing for 24 hours." Claire translated, "and he has not made contact with anyone since. We request help in looking for him. The only clue we have is that he mentioned his mother." 

I stared at the image, stunned by what Claire had said. 

"That's not good." I said. 

"_Really, really not good."_ Agreed Taboo. 

"Why? Someone's gone missing. It happens all the time." Said Claire. "He'll probably come back on his own." 

"I doubt it." I said. "Greg is one of the most recently found Descendants of Jack Frost. Literally only found a few days ago. He's a runaway and is currently residing with their Descendant of Sandman." 

Above us I heard Toothiana hush her fairies and they came in closer. 

"So?" shrugged Alexander, "he probably just found his mother and went to meet her without telling anyone." 

"His mother is dead. Both his parents are." I said. 

"What?" Asked Alexander, glancing between me and the hologram, "Then, who...?" 

"We need to check this out." I said, my arms folded. 

"Check out what?" 

Jack came in from above, leaving patches of frost on the pillars. 

"A Descendant has gone missing in Norway." I explained. "The only clue was a mention of his mother, who is dead." 

"So you think Pitch...?" 

"It's a possibility." 

"Should I come?" 

"Better not, he's new to HOG and a runaway, chances are he hasn't started believing yet. And probably hasn't for a while." 

"A runaway?" Jack seemed surprised, and a little confused. 

"Those of us with more... dramatic powers tend to not have the easiest start to life. I got lucky." 

"Lucky? Your brother died!" 

"But my parents still accepted me, there are a lot of Descendants who aren't that lucky. Alice for example was abandoned as a baby, and lucky for her, Rachel adopted her." 

Jack winced, "Wow, I didn't think stuff like that still happened." 

"There are plenty of sob stories like that around." Said Alexander shrugging, "You get used to them after a while." 

Toothiana, who'd been listening in, gasped. 

"Oh my goodness, we never knew." 

"It's not your fault." Said Claire waving away Toothiana's concern, "It's just how things are. People don't always react well to us." 

"We haven't really got time to discuss this; we'd better head to Norway." I said, getting impatient. 

"We shouldn't all go." Said Claire, "Something might come up here." 

"Okay, but since Greg's a Descendant of Jack I should go. Who's coming with me?" 

"I'd better." Said Claire, "Unless you can speak Norwegian?" 

"Sadly, I don't. Alexander?" 

Alexander shrugged and shook his head. 

"I'll open the Tunnel." He said, "That Branch has a contact device, so you can get a message to us when you've found him." 

"Okay, let me get into something warmer." Said Claire. I hesitated for a second, then pulled off my hoodie and held it out her, revealing my bright blue t-shirt with a snowflake on. Jamie thought it was funny. 

"Will this fit?" I asked. 

She took it and got a good look. "You don't mind? My wings..." 

"Your wings are thin, any damage they'll do is repairable." I said. I'd seen Tina's wings close up and they were almost as thin as gossamer. "Plus this is the same hoodie I wore when I got mauled by Descendants of Lupine, it's practically indestructible." 

"Won't you be cold though?" She asked, seemingly satisfied with my answer and the size. I was a little bulkier and shorter than her, but I imagine it would fit just fine. 

I raised my eyebrows, "you do know who you're talking to, right?" 

She chuckled and pulled on the hoodie, "Touché ma amie." 

"I will want it back though." I warned her good naturedly. 

"_I'm surprised you took it off."_ I heard Taboo say, _"You almost seem surgically attached to it!"_

I coughed with slight embarrassment as Claire pulled on the hoodie and wriggled her shoulders, as a test she sent out her wings, to which there was a small ripping noise. Not quite so indestructible then. Suppressing a wince I turned to Alexander. 

"Ready?" 

"When you are." 

Claire and I looked at each other and nodded, Claire fully extending her wings and Taboo jumping onto my shoulder. Alexander tapped his foot against the floor and a hole appeared.


	16. Chapter 15

I skated down it with Claire flying alongside me, Taboo dug her claws into my t shirt as we flew along, but we didn't race. I wasn't quite as friendly with Claire as I was with Alexander, so I had no idea how she'd react to the idea of a race. So the whole the journey was in slightly awkward silence. 

We popped up inside someone's living room. Right next to a roaring fire. 

I cried out and staggered back in an attempt to get away, managing to trip over a sofa and falling on my back on the floor behind the sofa. Taboo leapt out of my shirt before she got crushed and Claire leaned over the sofa and looked at me like I was crazy. 

"It's just a fire place." She said. 

"Yeah, me and fire don't mix." I said getting to my feet, scooping up Taboo from the floor and moving to the other side of the room. As far away from the fire as possible. 

A cough from the doorway interrupted us. In the doorway was a woman with hair that was darker than mine and a face that looked as though it had spent its time half hidden away by goggles. Next to woman were two men, one small and blonde, then other tall and dark. 

Claire greeted them in their language and they began talking. I just stayed as far from the fire as humanly possible and let them get on with it, since I got lost past 'hello'. 

"So you are, Miss Davies?" said the woman to me eventually, "The Head of the Descendants of Frost?" 

"Yes." I replied. 

She chuckled, "That explain why you are over there. Greg is the same." 

I nodded, understanding. Every Descendant of Frost is warier of fire than most people, although I was the only one I knew of who was outright afraid of it. 

"Jackie." Said Claire, "the plan is to split up to try and see if we can find Greg. We'll send up a signal when we do. Or you can just send Taboo." 

A signal was something all Descendants with tangible powers had, those of us who could control ice, earth, flowers or Dream Sand would fire the symbol of their ancestor into the air. I'd fire an eight sided snowflake, someone like David or Alexander would fire an egg and someone like Sally or Samson would fire a five pointed star. 

Technically it was only to be used if we had no other way of contacting each other, as it was a blaring beacon of who were are and what we could do. However, given that neither Claire or I had had the foresight to bring a phone, we'd have to use that. 

"Sounds good to me." I said, nodding in acknowledgement. "Let's go." 

The others nodded and we left the house and came out into the streets. It was the middle of the day, so people weren't too wrapped up. Strangely, I didn't get any odd looks for only wearing a t shirt and jeans. 

We went in different directions and wandered the town. I knew what he looked like, so I went off alone, with a vague idea of where to go. I needed to find a graveyard. 

Night had fallen by the time I had found one, and I was tired and hungry. I wanted to get this over with a soon as possible now, despite the fact that someone might need help. Taboo was out walking beside me now, keeping a nose and ear out where I couldn't. It seemed to be an area that not many people went to, so we were okay. 

The gate barely made a noise as we entered and I leaned back on the iron wrought fence as we scanned the area, trying to get a gauge on our next course of action. 

The graveyard, no, cemetery, was enormous, and in the dark it was going to be difficult to find someone. Especially if they didn't want to be found. 

_You take one side, I take the other?_

"_Best idea we've got."_

The cemetery was covered in snow, so it was difficult trying to be stealthy as we crunched our way along. Hardening or clearing the snow wouldn't help, that would just let someone know that someone with an odd power was here. We had no idea if Greg actually wanted to be found or not, so we didn't know if stealth was even necessary. 

I'd crossed about half of the cemetery when a loud scream came from the other side. 

"_I'm sorry! He saw me and freaked out! He's heading your way."_

I saw a dark figure sprinting across the cemetery, heading to just in front of me. I ran to meet him and he almost collided with me, muttering wildly in Norwegian. 

"Greg, calm down, it's okay." I said, instantly recognising his face. He stuck out to me in files, and he stuck out now. His hair was pale blond, almost white and his eyes were a piercing blue, from there his further resemblance to Jack was uncanny, except Greg had a look that Jack didn't have. Instead of mischief, there was a look of wariness and fear to him, almost like he would bolt any second. 

He also appeared to be roughly the same age as Jack's physical age, sixteen if I remembered correctly from the file I filled in yesterday. 

He staggered away backwards, still saying something I couldn't understand and pointing at where he had just come from. 

"Greg I need you to calm down. Your Branch is really worried about you." 

His frenzied muttering increased into shouts as Taboo bounded out of the shadows. 

The pieces clicked together. 

"It's okay, she's alright. I'm sorry we scared you." I said as Taboo settled herself beside me, my hands held out in a hopefully calming gesture. 

Greg stared at the pair of us in shock, then said something that was clearly a question. 

"I don't speak Norwegian." 

He asked again, more urgently. 

I wasn't sure what he was asking, but I held out my hand and formed a snowflake. It floated off my hand and with a flick of my fingers sent it spiralling away. Another flick and several joined it. 

Greg looked at the snowflakes in shock, then back at me. I pointed myself and said, "Jackie Davies." 

His head tilted to the side and he asked a different question. I groaned. 

"I don't understand you." 

Greg seemed to have an idea. He held out his hand and let frost spread across it, almost hanging vertically in mid air. In that frost he formed a pig and a question mark. 

It took me a few seconds to respond, having never seen anything like that before. 

Once I'd recovered I nodded, to which his expression darkened. 

Before he could run off I formed small images of his Branch from ice and snow, each looking worried. His eyes widened and he had a sudden look of guilt on his face. 

I turned to Taboo, "Go get the others, okay?" 

Taboo nodded wordlessly and bounded off, causing Greg to flinch as she passed him. 

Greg seemed to decide to stay, so I tried asking him something out loud. 

"Greg, what's your mother got to do with this?" 

He reacted in a surprised and almost scared manner when I said the word mother. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, muttering something. 

I formed a question mark out of ice, to which Greg shrugged and shook his head, seemingly unable or unwilling to explain. 

I rubbed my eyes beneath my glasses and I tried to think of something else to say. When I suddenly felt very ill. 

Greg felt it as well as we staggered at the same time, suddenly feeling very off balance. 

I cleared the snow around us and the nausea faded, but it didn't go completely. 

Remembering what happened to Alexander the other day I spun around, scanning the cemetery. 

There was the sound of crunching snow and something lumbered into view. It appeared to the body of a woman, peppered with shards of ice, however the ice hadn't seemed to do much to stop it though. I couldn't pick out details in the dark, but she appeared to be lithe, and wearing a skirt. 

Greg yelled and started to run back to the entrance of the cemetery in fear. In response the corpse fired an ice blast at his back. 

I reacted too late and it hit him, sending him face first into the snow where he let a muffled yell. A block of grey ice had latched onto Greg's back and almost seemed to grow across his coat as he lay motionless on the ground. 

I looked over at the corpse as another ice blast got sent his way and in response I put up an ice wall to block. However when the grey ice hit it a wave of nausea broke out, causing me to double over and the wall to weaken and shatter. 

The nausea faded, but not quickly enough as the corpse walked towards us. It hit the light and I saw a walking corpse for the first time. 

What hit me first was the smell, it was enough to make me feel sick on its own. It smelt like roadkill that had been out in the sun for a few days. 

It's hair was straggly and may once have been blonde, now it was just faded grey. The skin also had a grey pallor, and it didn't look like it was rotting, it just looked unhealthy. The fact that chunks of ice were sticking out of it didn't help that image. 

I couldn't pick out any more details in this light, and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to. 

"Mama..." I glanced over at Greg, who was still lying face first in the snow and looked really bad. His whole body was limp and I could see him struggle to breathe from here. It was also the first thing he'd said that I understood. 

"I'm sorry about this." I said, standing up straight. I started to bring my arms back when a chunk of grey ice was flung my way and hit me in the stomach. I was launched backwards into the snow, suddenly feeling incredibly weak. And let a scream as the burning pain hit. 

It didn't hurt as bad last time, but I soon realised that although it didn't make me black out screaming from pain, it did drain my strength. I couldn't get up, my arms were about as useful as pair of wet noodles. Worse, it seemed to be spreading, and spreading quickly, the burning moving from my stomach outwards. Wherever the pain hit that limb became weak and useless. 

I got as far as all fours, holding back screams and tears of pain, and all I could do was look up as the corpse walked over to her living son. I could almost hear a hissing laugh from the shadows; Pitch was nearby, he had to be. He had the scythe, he was responsible for this. 

Spurred on by that thought I fought to get up, using a nearby grave to haul myself up. My legs instantly tried to collapse beneath me, sending fresh waves of pain down them. However I refused to let them collapse, despite how much they were shaking. 

The shadows surrounding the three of us seemed to thicken and the laughter seemed to get louder. For a moment I could even hear the crackle of flames. 

I felt a bolt of fear lodge itself firmly in my stomach, and I almost fell back down. 

_Come on now. The real danger is right in front of you. Concentrate!_

"_Jackie? What's happening?"_

_Trouble. Hurry up!_

The corpse had reached Greg and was reaching out to him in from what seemed like a loving gesture if you didn't know what was going on. I didn't have the strength to raise my arm anymore so I used psychic ice to form an ice shard. It took a lot of effort, and it was wobbly as it hung in the air. 

I was breathing heavily from the effort of just holding it there, and it sounded like I was breathing through sandpaper. 

Narrowing my eyes, I sent right at her head with my usual pinpoint accuracy. The corpse shuddered, fell to its knees and then fell over on its back, the icicle deep in its head. 

With that done my legs couldn't support me, and I fell to the ground on my side, the ice heavy on my body as my vision began to blur. From exhaustion, pain and the fact my glasses had fallen off. 

I slowly curled up in the snow from the pain. The cold usually helped me feel better when I was in pain, here it did nothing. At this point I was too tired to release the screams that were sluggishly trying to escape my throat. It hurt so much.


	17. Chapter 16

I heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow and Claire barking orders in Norwegian. I could feel myself being rolled onto my back and could see a blurry image of someone in pale blue. The weight on my body was lifted and the pain faded, making it so much easier to breath. 

"Jackie? Jackie!?" Claire's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel as I coughed and tried to suck in as much air as possible. After a few seconds I managed to focus my eyes on her as she carefully put my glasses back on. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, holding up two fingers, or was it four? 

"Erm, two, four?" I said, blinking, the flash of gold on her fingers didn't help. 

Claire had a panicked expression, making me concentrate harder on her fingers, my vision becoming a little clearer. 

"Two. Definitely two." 

Claire looked closely at my eyes and nodded to herself. 

"You're going to be okay, just stay there for a bit." 

"I'm not planning on going anywhere." I said, causing her to show a ghost of a smile, which looked a little odd on her normally stoic face. 

Nearby I could hear the other Branch saying things to Greg, who didn't seem to be responding. 

I wanted to go and check if he's okay, but my body wasn't working. Not just my arms, everything felt as useless as a wet noodle. 

Slowly, Taboo lumbered into my vision, and she looked as bad as I felt. She slumped in a heap beside me, the light in her eyes had dulled and if she needed to breathe she'd have been panting heavily. 

"_What the hell happened to you?"_ She asked, her voice sounding laboured in my mind. 

_Grey ice_

"_Of course."_ Taboo mentally rolled her eyes. _"No wonder we're both shattered."_

_It wasn't as bad as last time._

"_Not quite."_ Agreed Taboo, _"But as fun as sitting next to an open fire."_

I shuddered at the thought. 

A flash of light from where Greg's Branch was and an image popped up, probably from their hologram, thing. It was as tall as it was in the Workshop, and in a tired train of thought, I figured that we'd have to make that smaller if we were going to use these more often, or was that a setting that could be changed? 

As my vision finally cleared properly I could see Alexander, Samson, and all five of the Guardians. Alexander did have one eye on a laptop, but once he saw the scene he almost completely abandoned it. 

"Claire, Jackie, Mrs Folden. What happened?" asked Alexander. 

Claire and the female Descendant of North, Mrs Folden I assumed, stepped forward. 

"Jackie and Greg are down for the minute. It seemed to be a fight with one of those un-dead Descendants you mentioned." Explained Claire. 

"Bloody grey ice." I muttered, trying once more to get up. 

"What are you doing!? Don't get up, you're too weak!" Cried Claire, moving back to me. 

"I'll decide how weak I feel, thanks." I said, a little insulted and forgetting that Claire was a doctor. I used the grave to lever myself up, then promptly falling over. 

"JACKIE!" I heard about eight people cry as I fell face first into the snow. 

"You see what I mean?" chided Claire, as she pulled me up into a sitting position. She then propped me against a grave, not looking impressed. 

"Now you stay there for now, okay?" 

I nodded as I heard Jack chuckle. 

"Some things don't change." 

I chuckled and looked at Claire. 

"How's Greg?" 

She looked over at the Branch while Mrs Folden explained things to the others in the hologram, then back at me. 

"Tell me, he had the ice on longer than me." I insisted. 

"Jackie, just concentrate on getting some strength back, okay?" 

My suspicion grew and I scowled. "Tell me!" 

Claire's shoulders sagged once she realised that I wasn't about to back down. 

"He's, not conscious." 

"What?" I tried again to get to my feet, but Claire put a firm hand on my shoulder. 

"Down." She said, with an expression that said. 'You will do as you're told.' 

"Fine." I sighed. I wasn't sure I had the energy to argue. 

I managed to look over at Greg, between his Branch I could see pale face. From where I was he seemed to be barely breathing. 

I looked back up at the hologram, and an idea came to me. 

"Ice." 

"What?" Asked Claire. 

"We need proper ice. Here is too contaminated with the grey ice." 

"Grey ice? What are you talking about?" 

I heard Alexander answer the question, but I had my focus on the ground. I tried to form ice, any kind of ice, even frost would do, but I couldn't even manage a snowflake. 

"I can't do it." I sighed, leaning against the grave stone. "I can't even form a snowflake." 

I sat there for a bit, not paying attention to what was happening as I silently lamented and fumed at my inability to use my powers, it had never happened before! Taboo had managed to get into a normal lying position, but she was also exhausted. 

The holographic screen disappeared and I heard someone weakly saying my name, accompanied by gasps. 

I looked over to see that Greg was now conscious and looking at me. 

"I'm sorry Greg." I said, looking at him and the corpse. 

Greg looked at the corpse and managed to shake his head. "Not Mama." 

I smiled, glad to know that he was okay. 

"Wait, mother?" asked Claire, looking between the pair of us. 

"The corpse was Greg's mother, and it was using ice powers." I explained. 

Claire looked surprised. "That explains a few things, but that's rare." 

"What's rare?" 

"Parent child power sharing. Our powers often skip several generations, so children of Descendants don't tend to have powers. Therefore it's unusual for someone's parent to have the same powers as their child. There are lines where all of them have powers, but it is rare." 

"Huh." I said, "I wonder what caused him to run away then?" 

"Who knows, but I don't think we should be the ones to ask." 

Above us there was burst of light and the sleigh appeared. It turned and came straight towards the cemetery, landing to surprising finesse amongst the gravestones. 

Jack leapt from the sleigh and ran straight over. 

"Jackie!" 

"Hey." I said as Taboo weakly lifted her head. 

North also got out of the sleigh, much to the other Branch's surprise as they bowed. I quickly noticed that Greg was looking very confused, and Claire began to try and explain, but the minute she said Guardians his expression hardened. 

"That looks familiar." I said to Jack as he helped me up, nodding to Greg. 

"This feels familiar" He replied, to which I chuckled. 

I leaned on him as he started to help me over to the sleigh, but it quickly became clear that my legs wouldn't co-operate, so Claire stepped in to my other side. 

I had mixed feelings about seeing that sleigh again. On one hand it still looked, well, awesome. On the other, I remembered all too well how I felt when I last flew in it, and I wasn't keen on getting like that again in my current state. However, I didn't really have another option. 

Once I was in the sleigh Jack went over to Greg, who couldn't see him. He'd been moved so that he was propped up against a grave, his face was paler than before and his breathing still a little laboured. He had taken the attack worse than me, for more than one reason. 

The rest of Branch parted to let Jack through as he crouched beside Greg, who just looked even more confused. 

North rumbled something in Russian. "You'd think they were brothers." 

It was certainly odd seeing the two of them so close, they looked so similar it was almost unbelievable. You'd almost think that they were twins. 

Jack cleared the snow around Greg and tapped the ground with the curved end of his staff, causing frost to form on the grass. Greg's eyes widened at the ground and he looked over at me, to which I shook my head, indicating that it wasn't me. 

He looked back over at where Jack was standing and squinted for a few seconds. His shoulders slumped and he looked over at his Branch in defeat. 

"It's a shame." Said Claire who was next to me, "that he's struggling to believe when his ancestor is standing right there." 

"He just needs time." I replied, "Time to open up and relax. He's probably too in shock at the minute." 

Taboo managed to get into the sleigh with some help from North, not complaining despite the fact I knew that she hated heights, she must have been too tired to care. Next Jack got up and wandered over, doing his best to look neutral. I knew him well enough to know that he was hiding that he was upset about something. 

"He just needs time." I said as he climbed onto the sleigh. 

"What makes you think I'm upset about Greg?" He asked. 

"Because I know you. And who said that I was talking about Greg?" 

Jack huffed and tapped his staff against my seat, letting frost spiral on it. I closed my eyes as it reached my dangling fingers; I felt better already. 

"Are we all ready?" Asked North, looking over his shoulder. 

We gave our affirmatives and North lashed at the reins, the reindeer taking to the sky. I managed to lean out the side and weakly wave goodbye to the Branch below, who mainly looked on in shock.


	18. Chapter 17

**Before we start, thank you to mill1.a205 for following the story!**

To my surprise I didn't feel at all ill as we climbed higher into the air. Maybe it had just been the rollercoaster style take off last time, or this time my body was too out of it to feel air sick. 

In the front of the sleigh North pulled out a snow globe and flung into the air, we flew through the portal and appeared above the Workshop. 

We came into the land in the area where we took off and landed smoothly, skidding to halt on the ice. We didn't go all the way in, we just stopped on the end bit. 

Once down I managed to lever myself out, but Jack quickly let me lean on him, as he was the closest to me in height. We actually pretty much the same height, looks like I hadn't grown much since last time. Taboo got herself out with help from North and Claire, skittering on the ice unsteadily in her desperation to get out of the sleigh and be on solid ground. 

As soon as we were inside we were greeted by the others and bombarded with questions. 

I was struggling to keep up with the random questions firing from Alexander and Toothiana. Bunnymund and Samson were calmer, but they were obviously listening in. 

When they'd paused for breath Claire jumped in with. 

"The answer to most of those questions can be summed up with 'grey ice'. Now Jackie and Taboo need rest, understood?" 

Alexander looked sheepish at having lost control like that, looking back at his laptop with embarrassment. Meanwhile Toothiana openly apologised with one of her fairies giving me a look that I recognised. 

Said Mini Fairy flew up to Jack and began squeaking in his face, shaking her small fist. 

"Take it easy Baby Tooth, there's nothing like that." He said, holding up his free hand. It seemed that the Mini Fairies hadn't gotten over their jealousy. 

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "If it makes feel any better, I already have a boyfriend." 

"Wait, you do?" asked Jack, and I suddenly realised what I'd said, now was not the time to open that can of worms. 

Claire sent me a look that I couldn't really read. 

"What?" I asked. 

"How much does he know?" She asked and I winced internally, too late, that can was wide open and the worms were being tipped out. 

"What happened to rest?" I said, trying to get out of this conversation. 

"Fine, but this needs to be, discussed." The way Claire said discussed made me think of girls gossiping in the school toilets, a trait I never understood. 

Jack helped me to the room I was staying and as soon as I was on the bed he stood there with his staff held almost formally in his hand. 

"So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked, slightly sarcastically. 

"Given my personality, there can't be many guys it could be." I replied, hoping he would work it out for himself. 

Jack shifted his position by the bed, his hand in his hoodie pocket and his staff across one shoulder. "Who?" 

"...Jamie." 

"Wait, seriously?" 

"No need to sound so surprised. He's the only one who, well, who knows about HOG, so it's easier to deal with this kind of thing." 

I couldn't read Jack's expression as he tapped his staff against his back. 

"Well, I'd better let you rest up." He said awkwardly, before leaving. 

Taboo, who was lying beside the bed, let out a sigh. 

"_Congratulations, you've managed to annoy a Guardian."_

_I doubt it's that bad. He'll get over it._

"_Jamie was his first believer right? You and Jamie going out hits home that Jamie's growing up. I doubt Jack's too happy about that."_

"It's not as if he's going to stop believing." I said out loud, "not with me around." 

"_He's still growing up though, nothing can stop that."_

"Nothing lasts forever." I said with a sigh, looking at the ceiling with a sudden feeling of remorse. "No matter how much we wish otherwise." 

It took a whole day of just lying in bed for me to be able to actually do anything. My strength came back in bits and pieces, and once I'd gotten enough strength to form ice, the rest of it came back pretty quickly. 

I'd been let off manning the communications for now, but once I was up and about it would be back to shifts. I hadn't read anymore of the files either, not having the strength to hold them up for a while to read. 

Claire came in with a repaired hoodie and made me tell her about Jamie. I have no idea why she was interested, but she seemed satisfied when I said that Jamie knew about the Guardians. 

As we talked I couldn't help but keep glancing at her ring, and noticing how different it was to Tina's engagement ring. The latter's was a quite beautiful sliver ring threaded with purple and blue, Claire's was a simple gold band. 

It was a wedding ring, no doubt about it, but I couldn't quite bring myself to ask her about it. Claire seemed so calm and serious all the time, or at least most of the times. The idea of her being married seemed alien. 

Seeing Claire's ring did bring my thoughts to my Branch and they were doing romantically, out of the five of us only three were in relationships. I had Jamie, Billy had his girlfriend Sophia, and Tina had her fiancé Michel, who of course she'd given a feather, which was apparently tradition for the Descendants of Toothiana. It did make me wonder what Billy was going to do, he couldn't make a flower, so was he going to grow one normally? Actually, he'd probably buy one, he doesn't have the kind of patience to look after a plant. 

I didn't bring any of this up with Claire though, the idea of her being married and going through Descendant romantic traditions was just weird, let alone bringing up what my Branch was up to. 

Once she was gone I managed to reach for my phone, and flicked to a photo that was quite old. It was a picture of the Burgess Branch in Central Park, but this time with Jamie and Taboo. 

Turns out this was somewhat of a tradition, whenever someone joined the Burgess Branch, the whole Branch went to New York for the New Year's celebrations the next time that they could. 

The two pictures were almost identical, but this time I was smiling broadly, Jamie was to my right and Taboo was standing on my head so she could get in shot without attracting attention. Nigel was also in that long red coat of his, which was battered now, but was still practically new in the photo. Other than age, those were the only real differences. 

I smiled fondly at the photo, and put the phone down, my arm shaking by this point. It wasn't as bad as it was earlier, but I still didn't want to push it. 

I didn't move out of the bed until the next morning, so there was little to do except sleep. Which wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. 

There was fire, fire everywhere. It was so hot, I couldn't breathe. 

All around me were screams and snarls. They came from everywhere and increased in volume with each passing second, to the point where I could tell who was screaming. 

Jamie, my Branch, the Heads, Jack, Danny, Penelope, even Greg could be heard in maelstrom of sound. 

The snarls were hurting them, and I could do nothing to help. 

"No, please." My words caught in my throat as the heat increased, until I was curled up trying to shield myself from it. I could barely breathe, and any breath I had was wheezy and marred with coughs. 

"Stop it! Please!" 

"Stop!" 

My eyes shot open and I gazed around the room, breathing heavily as I tried to get my bearings. I was in a room at the Pole, there was no fire and everyone was fine. 

Probably, I had no real way of knowing that last one. 

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and brushing the freezing sweat off my forehead. 

"A dream, just a bad dream." 

I hadn't had one for a while, I thought I'd finally gotten my head together. Should have known that today would bring back something. 

Taboo was out, so there was no one to tell me to get back to bed, I put on my glasses and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I took a glance at the clock as I got out of the bed, three in the morning Arctic time. 

My limp seemed to be playing up a little more than usual, probably due to what happened yesterday, but I still needed to clear my head. 

Going straight back to sleep never helped. If I was lucky Sandman might be around. If not, it wouldn't be the first time I'd been short on sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you to keade shoma for favouriting!**

I managed to limp all the way to the Globe room, for some reason the Globe seemed, calming. 

Once I got up there I cursed myself for not bringing my sketchbook, I never finished that drawing. 

I levered myself onto the railing and just watched the Globe slowly turn, the golden lights blinking. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

I started and turned my head, seeing a pyjamaed Alexander walking behind me. I had to stifle a laugh at his pyjamas, for some odd reason they were printed with a six petaled flower. As he got closer I could see that the petals on the flowers were pointed. 

"Shouldn't you? It's three AM." 

"You got me there." Alexander replied, walking over. "Is this seat taken?" 

"No." 

Alexander pushed himself up next to me with ease, not having to go as far given his large height. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better than yesterday." 

Alexander shook his head, knowing I hadn't told the whole truth. 

"Jackie, you're not hard to work out, even when something is wrong you will do everything to deny it. Plus, you wouldn't be wondering around at this ungodly time if there wasn't something up." 

I shook my head and turned to look at him, and saw the familiar signs of a nightmare on his face. I'd had enough and been told enough about them to know. Dark shadows under the eyes, slightly clammy face, and in Alexander's case, slightly red and puffy eyes. 

"Alright, but only if you tell me what's up with you." 

Alexander's eyes widened. "How did you-?" 

"Well, you're also wandering around at 3AM, and I've had enough nightmares to know when someone else has had one." 

"How, what?" 

"I've been having nightmares on and off for the best part of twelve years and been to Descendant of Toothiana who's an expert. Believe me, I know what it looks like." 

"Bloody hell Jackie..." Alexander whistled, "Never knew." 

"Never came up. So who wants to go first?" 

"...You go, I'm not sure I can." 

I frowned. Alexander always struck me as someone who could brush off anything. The fact he couldn't now worried me. 

"There was fire, and people screaming. I couldn't do anything, it was so hot." 

I pushed my fingers under the bridge of my glasses, rubbing my eyes. "They were people I knew, and they were scared. I couldn't do anything to help them." 

There was silence for moment as Alexander took it in. 

"I know you're scared of fire, but you know, I've always wondered why." 

"I'm not going into it." 

"You're not?" 

"No, I've never told anyone, and I'm not about to start now." It was a lie, Jamie knew, and so did Alfred when he was alive. 

"Besides." I added, "You're just putting off talking about your nightmare." 

One look at his face showed that Alexander had been busted. 

"You should get a job in psychology." 

"Still putting it off..." I said in a slightly sing song voice. 

Alexander looked down and tapped his knee nervously. 

"Remember the Lupine incident?" 

"How could I forget?" That was the worst month of my life. 

"I don't like to go into how I wound up in Punjam Hy Loo. However it involved..." 

I waited patiently for Alexander to get his nerve back up. 

"I was in a small space, I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die." 

I could Alexander's hands shaking, and after a few seconds of hesitation I put my cold hand on top of his shoulder. 

Alexander almost jumped out of his skin, but he relaxed when he realised that it was just me. 

"Those, shadow wolves. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them...and..." 

He didn't seem able to say anything else, so I left my hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to say or do. 

"So, claustrophobia?" 

"Yeah. I know I know. I go through the Tunnels all the time, how could someone like me be claustrophobic?" 

I shrugged. "The Tunnels are quite spacious when you think about it." 

Alexander nodded, "Yeah, and when someone makes one, you can change the size. Since then I tended to make mine quite large." 

"Don't blame you." 

I took my hand off his shoulder and leaned back slightly to look up through the skylight. It was beautiful out there, so many stars. Off to the side I could see a trail of frost, I bet Jack was bored, waiting up here for something to happen. 

"How's the leg?" 

I brought my head round and gave Alexander a disbelieving look. 

"Is that the only conversation topic you have?" 

"Well, you're not exactly one for small talk." Defended Alexander, "It was the first thing that popped into my head." 

"Well, if you're that worried it was playing up a bit on the walk over, but given what happened that's expected. It'll be back to normal by tomorrow." 

"Normal for you." 

"Hey, I didn't ask to get injured like that you know." 

"I know, I know." Chuckled Alexander. "Do you reckon it'll ever heal properly?" 

"Not after seven years. There's probably some expensive operation I could have to fix it, but I don't have that kind of money." 

"Hmmm?" 

"I work in a bookshop and sell art. No mansions here." I leaned forward and looked at Alexander. 

"What about you? Where's home?" 

"Little place just outside Melbourne, and believe or not I'm a teacher." 

"Seriously?" I looked the Australian up and down, and I just couldn't see him in a classroom. 

"P.E. teacher." He added, then raised his eyebrows. "You didn't think I taught maths or something, did ya?" 

I let out a laugh. "You had me thinking that for a minute there. Can't quite see you teaching though." 

"Nah, teach P.E. to a bunch of primary school kids." 

"Sounds interesting." 

"Never a dull moment I can tell ya. Mad as a box of frogs sometimes." 

Something seemed to occur to him. "I never knew you drew." 

"I don't tend to mention it." 

"Why not? If you're selling it, you must be pretty good." 

I felt my cheeks go red. "Well, I guess..." I was suddenly very glad that I hadn't brought my sketchbook with me. 

"Nothing to be ashamed of." I got the feeling Alexander wanted to give me a friendly nudge, but seemed to remember my dislike for physical contact. "You could go big." 

"Could." I said with a shrug. "Not sure I want to though. Drawing is something I do for fun, if I had to do it for a paycheck, then it wouldn't be fun anymore." 

"I suppose so." 

We sat in silence for a bit, until I had to hold in a yawn, but Alexander noticed anyway. 

"You'd better get back to bed." 

"So had you." 

From the look on his face I could tell that he really didn't want to. 

"You'll feel worse in the morning if you don't sleep. Walk around for a bit, clear your head first." 

"Tried and tested advice?" He asked as he jumped down. 

"Tried and tested." I confirmed, also jumping down. My bad leg crumpled slightly, causing me to stumble, but I recovered myself before Alexander could react. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine, honest." I added at his disbelieving look. "I'm going back to bed. Good night." 

"Night." 

The others insisted that I didn't train until I was definitely alright, but I felt fine, so I decided to something a little different the next morning. I remembered the cave where the sleigh took off from, and all the mad curves on it. 

I wanted to skate it. 

It was practically silent down there as I walked to the edge. I'd been terrified when I last went down it, but I'd grown since then, right? And I wasn't going to be in a bumpy sleigh this time, I'd going down on smooth skates. With that in mind I sent out my blades and powered away. 

I went faster than ever down the smooth ice, right angle, left angle. Next was a jump from the left to the right in order to avoid the icicles. 

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" I yelled, my hair being blown straight back from my face and teased from its ponytail. Why did I ever think this was scary? This was amazing! 

I'd picked up more than enough speed for the loop-de-loop and continued powering down the tunnel, a giddy grin across my face and laughter sounding through the ice tunnel. 

All too soon I saw daylight as the ramp approached. I knew I should have stopped, but an idea ran through my head. A dangerous idea. 

I extended the ice out across the ramp and I went straight over it into the air. 

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, soaring through the air. For a brief moment I was flying, and I understood why Jack, Stephen and Rachel loved it so much. As soon as I felt myself descend, I formed a platform of ice to land on. 

I landed a little heavily, causing me to crouch slightly. My momentum sent me forward still, but I braked before I went back towards the abyss. 

I turned back to the Workshop, my giddy grin still plastered on my face as I panted and laughed. What a rush! 

"Yes!" I yelled to the wind, punching the air with glee and pure adrenaline. I was still laughing like crazy, but I didn't care. 

After a bit I calmed down and I sat back down on the bridge, just looking at the scenery, the lights from the Workshop shining and the moonlight glittering on the ice. It was breathtaking. The wind threatened to pluck me from the ice this high up, but nothing was going to prevent that view. 

"_Jackie? You need to get back. Now. We're in the Globe Room."_

Except that. 

I sighed and stood up, sending an ice bridge straight to the Workshop and began skating across it.


	20. Chapter 19

I came in through an open window by the Globe and touched down on the floor.

The other Heads and North were in deep discussion as I walked up to them. This time it was Claire who had a laptop in hand, keeping one eye on it. 

"What's going on?" I asked. 

The group looked at me and parted to reveal a familiar looking red head. 

"Tracey, long time no see." I said calmly, much to the other Head's surprise. Taboo wasn't all that surprised, and was actually reacting calmly to the newcomer. 

"You know her!?" Spluttered Alexander. 

"We've met, once." I turned back to her. "I didn't get your surname then." 

"I didn't give it to you." She said curtly. She seemed leaner than before and had bits of frost in her hair, along with a scar that ran vertically down her left eye. 

She no longer had the jacket, instead wearing a grey hooded fleece which had patches of frost on it with a worn, red Christmas patterned scarf. She'd also changed her trainers, going for black instead of the usual white. Her stance was different as well, her shoulders seemed tense, like a heavy weight was on them, and her face seemed more weary, as though she'd to deal with a lot more. 

However, she seemed calmer than when I'd last met her. She was no longer trying to look and act tough, no longer looked like she had anything to prove. While it was clear that times had been hard, it was almost as if she'd come out better for it. 

"What happened to the jacket?" 

Tracey seemed surprised by the question, and shrugged. "I outgrew it, gave it to a younger Descendant." 

The calm, almost deadpan delivery hadn't changed though. I decided to get to business. 

"What are you doing all the way up here?" 

"I want to offer my pack's services." 

"Pack?" Asked North, clearly confused. 

Tracey turned her calm gaze to the seven foot tall Russian. "Yes, pack. I'm a Descendant of Lupine." 

"Then you can get right out of here, dog breath!" Snarled Alexander, more worked up than I'd ever seen him. Other than the incident with Jason. 

"Hear me out, Thumper." 

Alexander spluttered and Taboo stepped between the two, stopped Alexander from throttling Tracey with a warning growl. 

"Not all of us blindly follow Lupine." Continued Tracey as if nothing had happened. "We keep an eye on the other packs of course and they keep an eye on us, but mostly we leave each other alone." 

Her eyes shifted to me. "However, around seven years ago I approached a member of HOG, Jacqueline here to be precise, and warned her about the leader of one of the packs loyal to Lupine. My kind of pack has been around longer, as Lupine only bothered to explain things a few years ago, which is what split us. However we did have a short lived agreement not to give information to any of a packs enemies. I broke this and my pack has been moving around a lot more lately." 

I winced. "Sorry, and please don't call me Jacqueline, Jackie's fine." 

"Alright, and don't worry, I saw it coming and told my pack beforehand, everyone who stayed knew exactly what they were getting into." 

"Okay, but why are you here?" Asked Alexander, managing to keep the venom out of his voice. 

"We have been slowly regaining access to the grape vine. A scout received word about the alliance with the Descendants of Pitch and the business with the scythe. We also heard about the incident with Pitch, Lupine and three revived Descendants attacking here, so I thought this would be an excellent place to start." 

"To start what?" Asked Claire. 

"To start helping. We 'rogue' packs are supposed to be neutral, but my pack has already shown some allegiance to the Human Order of Guardians, so I figured we should at least attempt to offer our services." 

"What makes you think we want your help?!" Cried Alexander. 

"I'm just offering, and my offer will stand for as long as necessary. Any other questions?" 

"How did you get here?" I asked. "The Pole's protected from what I've heard." I turned to North for confirmation and he nodded. 

"I shadow travelled outside and knocked on the door. In wolf form." She added before I could ask. "Even with a thick fur coat this place isn't the most comfortable." 

"Where's the rest of your pack?" Asked Samson. 

"Canada, I wasn't going to bring all of them, not all of them can shift so I wasn't going to make them suffer this kind of cold." 

Tracey looked at me. "If you want us to help, then we'll be at the northern most tip of Yukon, it's as far north as I could take them. For now, I'd better get back. I'll see myself out." 

Claire looked like she wanted to argue, while Alexander looked glad that she was leaving. North parted for her as she walked out, watching the wolf girl with a neutral expression. 

Once we were sure that she was out of earshot Alexander spoke. 

"We are not letting them help." 

"And why's that?" Asked Claire, "If she's being sincere, then having them on our side wouldn't be a bad thing." 

"We can't know that! If they're around they could turn on us like that!" He said with a snap of his fingers. "You should know Jackie, they almost tore you to shreds!" 

My shoulder and leg twinged with imaginary pain as I remembered. "I've met her before, and she did warn me about Pete. I have every reason to believe her. We hardly know anything about the Descendants of Lupine, so them having different factions isn't too farfetched." 

"_She certainly seems alright."_ Said Taboo. 

"See, Taboo agrees." 

"We won't know until we talk to the pack." Said North, contemplating. Alexander's jaw dropped when the Guardian of Wonder gave his opinion, then sighed, knowing he was most likely outnumbered. 

"So, we go and talk to them?" I asked, looking at the three other Heads and North. 

"I think we should." Said Claire. "We could contact the Dawson Branch so Alexander won't have to go." 

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Alexander hurriedly. 

"I'd better go, Tracey knows me after all." I said, with Taboo rumbling in agreement. 

"I too, shall go." Said Samson. "Mr North has work to do-." 

"Please, just North." 

"Apologies. North has work to do, with Christmas coming up. You and Alexander," Samson nodded to Claire, "Would be best staying if we get anything happening up here. Agreed?" 

All five of us nodded. 

"I'll get in contact with the Dawson Branch." Said Claire. "You'd better leave Taboo here though." She said to me. "This is a diplomacy mission after all, I doubt the Descendants of Lupine would be happy to see an ice tiger." 

I nodded, understanding the logic. "You okay with that Taboo?" 

"_Fine."_ She said, a little disgruntled, but also understanding the situation. 

"I'll go and contact them. I'll tell you two once things are sorted." Claire disappeared into a quieter part of the Workshop and Alexander disappeared as well, muttering about needing a stiff drink. Taboo also stalked off, her mind filled with chasing Arctic hares. 

"I think we broke Alexander." I said dryly. Both North and Samson looked at me with confusion, the phrase obviously not translating to the Russian and the Italian. I chuckled and shook my head. 

"Don't worry about it." 

Samson, North and I had stayed in the Globe Room when the others left, and I noticed that the air above us was down several fairies. 

"Where's everyone gone?" 

"Sandy's out delivering dreams, Bunny's gone to check on the Warren, Tooth's gone to make sure things are running smoothly at the Palace." North counted off his fingers the location of each Guardian. "Jack... Jack's still around I think, don't know where though." 

I gave a small grin, feeling oh so sorry for any elves and yetis that are on the receiving end of Jack's boredom. 

"Speaking of work, Samson's right, I have my own to do." North raised his hand and disappeared into the Workshop, leaving me with the Head I'd had the fewest conversations with. 

As slightly awkward as I felt, Samson had no trouble starting a conversation as we waited. 

"You came through the window, why?" 

"I was in the sleigh take off area." I admitted a little sheepishly. "I was bored and decided to skate down it." 

Samson raised an eyebrow. "Not typical Head behaviour." 

"Oh come on! This is me, did you really expect me to just sit there when I feel fine?" 

"I suppose not, but I had hoped you had matured in the last seven years." 

"A bit, but there's nothing wrong with a bit of fun every now and again?" I asked with a small grin on my face, wondering how the supposedly stuffy Heads would react to that. 

"Hmmm. Maybe not, with the tense atmosphere, you need to let off some steam, no?" 

"Exactly!" 

Samson's expression went sombre. "How are you?" 

"Me? Fine, why?" 

"Alexander has been telling us what happened in Cavern of the Dead. You have every reason to not be fine." 

I felt a twinge of relief that Alexander hadn't told them about last night. 

"Of course I'm fine. It was years ago, I'm over it." 

"Jackie, you have an excellent poker face, but you are human. Just looking I can see that you are not fine. You have large shadows under your eyes." 

I stiffened, of course he would notice. The one who hardly ever speaks would be the most observant. 

I stuffed my hands in my hoodie pocket and looked at the floor. 

"Okay, I'm rattled that people I thought were dead, and I was at least partially responsible for the deaths of are walking around again. Is that what you wanted to hear?" 

"Penelope's death was not your fault. We should have at least taken the idea of an ambush into account, and we didn't. We, the Heads at the time, were at fault." 

I shook my head and looked up at Samson. "Doesn't matter now, right? We've got other things to worry about." 

Samson to my surprise didn't press the matter and we stood in silence for a few minutes until Claire got back.


	21. Chapter 20

"The Dawson Branch are sending their Descendant of Bunnymund to just outside the Workshop. Jackie, I suggest you go and wait for them." Said Claire, half focused on us, half focused on tapping at the laptop. 

"Gotcha." 

Samson followed me to the main door and I went outside into the Arctic.  
Without my armour, I quickly noticed the cold. I could handle it, but it was uncomfortable. 

I shoved my hands deep into my hoodie pocket and hunched my shoulders to protect my ears, waiting for the earth to collapse nearby. Only when I was this far north could I appreciate why people complained about the cold. I could really use a coat out here. 

There was a little snow falling from the sky, but not nearly enough to be a storm. While I waited I manipulated the snowflakes, feeling my temperature drop and making the surrounding temperature not feel as bad. 

After what felt like an age the earth collapsed, but no one popped out. I leaned over the hole to see a large figure waiting in the Tunnel. 

"What are you waiting for?" They called up with the usual Australian accent. "It's bloody freezing!" 

I looked over my shoulder and beckoned a very bundled up Samson outside. He used his sand to get across the ice and dropped down into the Tunnel, with me not too far behind. 

"North of Yukon, right Mr Tramarco, Miss Davies?" 

I shook off the uneasiness at the formality with the snow that had settled on me. 

"That's the place. Supposedly a large of group of Descendants there. Reckon you can find them?" 

"Of course I can!" Said the Descendant of Bunnymund, whose face was becoming clearer as my eyes adjusted for the low light. I knew I recognised him, but I honestly couldn't work out where from. He had dark hair that hung down a little shaggily and built like a brick outhouse. I still didn't doubt that he could still beat me in a foot race. 

He was wearing a thick grey jumper, but I could see black tribal like tattoos poking out of his sleeves. 

"Good to hear, let's get going." 

We set off in our own different way, and as we did the Descendant of Bunnymund said to me. 

"You know, you've got a habit of sending me to find unspecific places. At least this is better than last time." 

It now clicked how I knew this guy. 

"Phil?" 

"You do remember me!" 

I looked him up and down. "You've bulked out since I last saw you." 

"And you've grown. About four inches." 

"Just because you Descendants of Bunnymund seem to get stretched to stupid proportions."  
Phil chuckled and I could hear Samson join in. 

"At least you don't get asked what the weather's like up here!" Phil said in protest, but was still laughing. 

Our conversation was cut short as the Tunnel tilted upwards, indicating that we were nearly out. 

"I'll just wait for you down here while you two go up top, yeah? All those wolves give me the willies." 

"Fine by me." The idea of wolves scared me as well, but I trusted Tracey, to an extent. 

The two of us burst out of the ground, in what looked like a park. Not quite what I was expecting. 

However, no one here was what you'd call normal. 

There were almost a hundred people milling around, with a few in wolf form with a variety of fur colours. The sight of the wolves sent shivers up my spine and my leg to ache. I really didn't want to be reminded of that. 

What really shocked me though, was the number of people using black sand. 

"Descendants of Pitch?" said Samson softly, not able to believe his eyes either. 

"You can thank your friend Penelope for that one." 

Tracey appeared out of the shadows and stepped towards us, the nearby pack members moving out of the way. 

"The fact that she defected gave others the incentive to do the same. The pack's become a safe haven for them, if you will. And we're not the only ones, there are several neutral packs with Descendants of Pitch, my lot just happen to want to stop Pitch." 

My eyes flicked over to those using black sand. They looked more relaxed than I'd ever seen a Descendant of Pitch, even Penelope had seemed to be constantly looking over her shoulder. They were acting in the same way I acted with my Branch. 

Further off I could other powers being used, I could have sworn I saw someone levitating some metal in the background. However I was mainly focused on those using black sand. 

I looked over at Samson to see how he was taking it. His face had paled slightly at the amount of black sand, but overall appeared to be calm. 

"This is not going to go down well." I said and Tracey shrugged. 

"I know, but we honestly want to help." 

"And I believe you, but it took Penelope almost getting killed for her to be accepted. It's going to be difficult to get everyone on board with this." 

"I'm not saying we want to join HOG." Countered Tracey. "I'm saying that I want to help you stop something that we can all agree is wrong on many levels." 

Samson stepped up beside me. "I think an agreement can be worked out, but we may not have time to go over the details now. Pitch and Lupine may strike at any time." 

He stuck his hand towards Tracey. "While I am apprehensive to be possibly working with Descendants of Pitch, I think we can convince our fellow Heads to come to an agreement." 

Tracey looked a little surprised, but nodded and took Samson's hand, shaking it. She held her hand out towards me and I also shook. 

"Thank you. We'll keep our ears to the ground, and once this is over we'll see how things go." 

"We'll see what we can do." I said, trying to sound as professional as possible. 

Samson held out something to Tracey, but I couldn't see properly at this angle, so I couldn't tell what it was. 

"Use this to contact us." 

Tracey took it and examined it in the palm of her hand, satisfied she pocketed it. 

"Thank you." 

"So, is that it?" Asked Phil from down in the Tunnel. "Are you heading back to the frozen north?" 

Samson and I looked at Tracey, then at each other. 

"I think that's all we can discuss for now." Said Tracey. "We're both busy right now, more detailed talks will have to wait." 

"Agreed." Said Samson, calmly nodding. 

"Shall I send you back by the shadows?" Asked Tracey generously, "It's quicker than Tunnels." 

My stomach turned over at the idea. I may not have used it eleven years, but my insides still remembered that it was a very bad idea. 

Before Samson could say anything I piped up. 

"Er! N-no thanks. We'll be fine. Thanks for the offer." 

Tracey raised a curious eyebrow at my quick dismissal at the idea, but otherwise didn't react. 

"Suit yourself." 

Seeing that we were done I gave a near silent sigh of relief and looked down the Tunnel at Phil. 

"Ready for some freezing temperatures?" I called down. 

"Oh God, a Descendant of Frost admits when something's cold. It must be bad." 

"Ha ha." I responded, rolling my eyes good naturedly. 

Phil grinned in return and Samson and I jumped back into the hole, heading back to the Workshop. 

Alexander was about as happy as we expected him to be. 

He wasn't doing what he did with Jason, in fact he was acting surprisingly calm. However it was very obvious that he wasn't happy with the situation. 

Jack, who'd been watching us from the beams of the Workshop out of pure boredom, jumped down once we were done and dragged me outside for a snowball fight. He proclaimed loudly that we'd been cooped up inside for ages needed to get outside. 

I was surprised but happy at the turn of events. It seemed that Jack wasn't all that upset about me and Jamie. 

It was me and Taboo versus the self proclaimed King of snowball fights, and all three of us got covered in snow. Me and Taboo from constantly getting hit and Jack from diving into the snow to avoid our snowballs. I guess three hundred years does do wonders for the reflexes. 

There was a lull in the fight and Jack asked something. 

"So, why are you afraid of fire?" 

I froze in place and looked at Jack with an almost blank expression from disbelief. 

"I...I... What?" 

Jack looked sheepish now, as if he regretted asking the question, but there wasn't any going back now. 

"Well, it makes sense for to wary of it, I know I am. But I've heard that you're actually afraid." 

"And where did you get that little titbit?" I asked through gritted teeth. 

"Um... Last night, you were talking with Alexander." At least he was being honest. 

"Did no one tell you that it was rude to eavesdrop?" I asked, no longer gritting my teeth, but still annoyed. 

"I was bored!" Cried Jack in protest, but I think even he saw it as a weak excuse. 

I let out an annoyed sigh and wiggled my fingers, snowflakes dancing through them as I talked. 

"Alright, alright. Yes, I'm scared of fire." 

"When did that happen?" 

"Doesn't matter." 

"Yes it does, remember what happened last time you held in something for seven years." 

I stared at him on the other side of the snow fort, my mouth hanging open and snowflakes floating away. 

"...You are a jackass." 

Jack continued looking at me neutrally as I glared at him. He had a good point and he knew that I knew that. 

I folded my arms in annoyance and looked at my feet as I spat it out. 

"Fine, I got attacked by Descendants of Pitch that had flamethrowers. Are you happy?" 

Jack spluttered in shock. "Wha-? When did that happen?" 

"On my way to the Pole seven years ago, I was somewhere in Canada." 

I shook my head and looked up to see that Jack had gone paler than I thought would be possible, he was almost translucent. 

"That's sick." He almost looked like he was going to be sick. 

"I know. Why do you think I'm scared?" I said, shuddering from the memory. 

"What about you?" I asked. "Have you had any issues with fire?" 

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "I've had three hundred years to get used to it. I don't like to get close, but I'm not afraid." 

During the conversation Taboo hadn't chipped in once, and before either of us could say anything else a snowball slammed into Jack, catching him by surprise. 

"Wha-?" He stopped and burst out laughing as a snowball hit me as well. 

I sighed and looked over at Taboo, who looked very pleased with herself. 

"All on the tiger?" I asked Jack as Taboo raised her tail, snowball at the ready. 

"All on the tiger." Agreed Jack with a grin.

**A couple of things to say, first, this is the halfway point in this arc, we're halfway through!**

**Second, the metal wielding Descendant. We know that Leprechaun exists in this universe, it's been confirmed by the film, however, that's all we know. My headcannon is that the Leprechaun's abilities involve Ferrokinesis-the control of (precious?) metal, which could extend to all metal. I imagine the technique would be similar to metal bending from Avatar, except because it isn't derived from earth bending, they'd be able to control pure metal such as platinum.**

**Again, a headcannon, other Leprechaun abilities could involve the rainbow somehow, but I digress. I won't be making an immortal or Descendant profile for these guys because I like to keep this world as open as possible to other OC characters. The idea has always been that HOG could slip into the background of almost any ROTG story, even some Aus, so I don't actually like making OC immortals for this reason. This is a bit conflicting I know, but until we actually get an cannon information on the Leprechaun (and by extension, the Groundhog) I leave my headcannons in my head.**


	22. Chapter 21

I had been given the official all clear by Dr Claire Evans, so that evening I was sat in front of my dedicated laptop, sandwich on my lap as I looked at the screen. 

We hadn't had much activity from the Descendants of Pitch and Lupine, which did have us worried. All we had were reports of seeing them, but they weren't doing anything. 

All of these reports mainly came from Australia, so it was Alexander who responded to those, since every Branch in Australia had a Descendant of Bunnymund. Still when we were on duty we were pretty tense. I had no Branches in my due restriction in Australia, as Descendants of Jack Frost couldn't handle those kinds of temperatures, however if something happened and I was the only around I would handle it... 

It was about the middle of the night here, and around midday in Australia when a call came through. 

_"Melbourne to Heads, Melbourne Branch to Heads. Is anyone there?"_ A female voice came through the radio. 

I panicked slightly, pressed the receive button and spoke in the microphone. 

"Jackie here. What's the problem?" I said, hopefully sounding as though I knew exactly what I was doing, and that this wasn't the first time I'd done this. 

There was a pause for less than a second. _"Descendants of Pitch have been spotted on the outskirts of town. I do have to ask where Alexander is, sir."_

"Alexander is asleep." I said, deciding not to make reference to his nightmares. "It's just me right now." 

_"Okay."_ She said in a voice that made it clear that it was not okay, and I suppressed a sigh. Looks like I'd come across a member of HOG who still didn't like Descendants of Frost, great. 

"How many are there?" I asked, getting back on track. 

"_About half a dozen, they don't seem to be doing much though."_

I rubbed my forehead, thinking. It didn't help that I was tired. 

"_Sir?"_

"Keep an eye on them." I said, making an almost split second decision. "If they do anything else, let us know." 

"_Yes sir. Melbourne out."_

I heard nothing else from them, not even when Alexander relieved my shift. 

The next morning I walked blearily into the kitchen, to find everyone was already in there. Alexander was still on shift, although I think his shift was almost over. 

In the middle of the table was a pile of, something. It was wrapped up in a bright red tea towel so I couldn't see what it was. 

Claire was sipping a cup of coffee, something I'd never understood. Turns out people found hot drinks hotter than I expected, so I was even more confused as to how people can drink them. I always thought that hot drinks were relatively neutral to everyone else, given how quickly some people drink them. 

Samson was looking surprisingly restless. He was often as calm as his ancestor appeared to be, so seeing him literally jumping from foot to foot was odd as he fiddled with his ever present cufflinks. The man was always impeccably dressed, no matter the occasion. 

"What's the matter Samson?" I asked as I walked in. "You look jumpier than Jack on a sugar high." 

"Please don't tell me you've actually seen that." Asked Alexander, who sounded like he was half asleep. 

"Sadly, yes." 

"_And we're never letting him eat that much ice cream again."_

"Well, now everyone is here." If anything Samson became a little more jumpy. "I have some worrying news." 

I sat down at the table as Alexander and Claire looked up from what they were doing. 

"There have been some un-dead Descendants with powers over various elements. Wind, lightning, rain, hail and mist specifically." 

Alexander sucked in air through his teeth, instantly more awake. "Pitch is re-animating Descendants of Mother Nature?" 

"_Oh that's just great."_ Growled Taboo. _"More corpses to worry about."_

"That's disturbing in more ways than one." Commented Claire, her calm demeanour not shifting. 

I thought about it and my eyes widened in shock. Mother Nature was Pitch's daughter. 

"Wow. Are we sure this isn't Lupine's idea?" I asked. 

Alexander shot me a sympathetic look. "You've read Pitch's file haven't ya?" 

"Yes." 

Alexander shook his head. "I know it paints a sympathetic picture, but that was centuries ago. There is no remnant of the General left." 

I didn't want to agree, but I didn't want to argue with Alexander right now. 

"I propose." Said Samson, turned our attention back to him. "That I go and talk to the Descendants of Mother Nature, to see if they wish to aid us." 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Said Alexander. "They are neutral after all. They don't get involved with us for the same reason why their deceased Descendants being re-animated is disturbing." 

"That's not to mention." Added Claire, "That they don't think all that highly of us to begin with." She shot me a look so quick that if I'd blinked I'd have missed it. Sadly, I knew what that look meant; they were among the Descendants who believed the reputation of the Descendants of Jack Frost, which wasn't flattering. 

I had hoped I'd left that all behind with the Descendants of Lupine episode. However, given who and what we were up against it, I felt that we needed all the help we could get. 

"I agree with Samson, at least ask them to see if they want to get involved." 

"Are you sure Jackie?" Asked Claire, concerned. "I mean..." 

"It's not an issue." I insisted. "If we have a common enemy then they should be mature enough to not let reputation cloud their judgement." 

"_And if they are arseholes then I think I can deal with them."_

I shot Taboo a glare, but couldn't say anything as Alexander spoke. 

"It's good to know you have that kind of faith in people." Said Alexander yawning. "I suppose there's no harm in trying." 

Samson gave a nervous smile, seeing that he had the majority. Claire let out a sigh into her coffee. 

"Alright. Just be careful Samson." 

"Hang on." I said, standing up. "Surely we shouldn't let him go in his own?" 

"Descendants of Mother Nature share their ancestor's respect for Sandman. As his Descendant I am least likely to get an overly negative response." 

"And you going," Said Alexander, "which I know is what you were thinking, is really not a good idea. And you know why." 

"Fine, I get it." I said sitting down. 

"When will you go Samson?" Asked Claire. 

"Immediately." 

"Before you do." Said Claire, reaching over the table to the bundle and picking it up. "You need to see these." 

Taboo put her paws on the table to see as Claire unwrapped the bundle, to reveal four sheathed knives. Each scabbard was decorated with the colours of four groups of Descendants with a silver tip. 

One was a swirling mess of various shades of green, with the same white flowers that I saw on Alexander's pyjamas and oval egg shapes. 

Another was various shades of yellow and if you looked closely you could see stars and various animal and origami shapes. 

Another was various shades of purple, dark blue and gold, with shapes of various teeth outlined in the differing colours. 

The last one was varying shades of blue, with thin, delicate snowflakes in white.

Each sheath had the letter 'H' hidden in the design somewhere, usually edged in either silver, gold or white. 

The hilts had the same design as each other. A dark grey colour with the faint logo of HOG etched in gold onto the spiralling grip. 

Taboo was impressed. _"Whoa, those look cool."_ She leaned forward to get a closer look, but Claire leaned away, wary of the ice tiger. 

Alexander spluttered in disbelief as he looked at the weapons. "Are those what I think they are?" 

"If you are thinking light enhanced lead daggers, then yes." Claire had this odd glint in her eyes, and it frankly scared me. I'd seen that glint in Tina's eyes when she started talking about different weapon types, seems that was hereditary. 

Alexander let out a whistle. "When did we last drag those out?" 

"It was before I became Head." Said Claire, setting them down on the table, out of Taboo's reach. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, having never heard of or seen these weapons before. 

"They are made of lead from the Earth's core." Explained Samson, who was staring at the weapons in what could be described as a mixture of confusion and fear. "Normal lead from the Earth's core is dangerous for Descendants of the Guardians, so we bathe it in uninterrupted moon and sun light for about a week." 

"I'm guessing that there's not much of it if you have to do that." 

"Yeah. There aren't many times and places on earth where you can get uninterrupted light, and the metal is difficult to mine. Not to mention difficult to work with." Said Alexander. "We've only gained about fifty weapons in the two hundred years we've been doing it, so we only break them out for emergencies." 

"Are they necessary now?" Asked Samson. 

"We are up against an enemy we have never come across before. Better safe than sorry." Said Claire, passing the yellow sheathed dagger hilt first to Samson. 

Samson held it gingerly in his hands. "I think I will leave this in my room on this mission. It is one of diplomacy after all." 

"Understandable." Said Claire, handing the green and blue daggers to Alexander and me respectively. "Good luck." 

"Thank you." Samson nodded his head and left. 

I looked at the dagger, mainly marvelling at the decoration on the metal sheath. It must have taken ages to get the intricate decoration down. 

"How long have we had this?" I asked. 

"We began designing the sheath after the war, just in case we ever needed them. It took approximately a year to finish." 

"That doesn't surprise me." 

I carefully unsheathed the dagger, revealing a twenty centimetre long pale grey, almost white blade. It was polished and the edges looked so sharp that I was almost surprised that I didn't cut myself just looking at it. On one side of the blade was HOG's logo, while on the other was an eight sided snowflake intertwined with a capital 'H'. It was very clear that this blade belonged to a Head. 

"I thought lead was darker than this." I commented, carefully turning the dagger. 

"Normal lead is." Said Alexander. "This goes that pale because it gets bleached by the light. Lead from the Earth's core sucks in light because it's never been exposed to it, so we practically let it gorge itself on light, and it changes into something we can use." 

"Interesting." I commented, sheathing the dagger, my dagger. That was just weird, I'd never needed an actual weapon before. I wasn't even sure I could use a dagger. 

"Keep it on you." Said Claire, clipping her dagger to her belt. "It's only meant for emergencies, so hopefully we'll never have to use them." 

I found a clip just below the cross guard, on the scabbard, and clipped it onto a belt loop on my jeans. 

"We normally use steel." Said Claire as I went to get my breakfast. "But ideally we'd use weapons forged from meteors." 

I paused for a second, before realising that the milk was about to flow out of my bowl.  
Once I'd recovered my food I asked. "So why lead and not meteors?" 

"It's even more difficult to get hold of. Meteor impact sites are few and far between, not to mention they tend to be well known, so mining the area is difficult without drawing attention to ourselves. Not to mention the actual metal we can extract for forging is very small, and the Descendants of Bunnymund are the only ones who can forge it properly." 

Alexander had a tired, if smug, grin on his face. "Ah, the Descendants of North hate that." 

Claire shook her head and continued. 

"Before HOG was formed the Descendants of Bunnymund had the largest collection of meteor weapons, but they have been lost." 

"People have been trying to find them for centuries." Yawned Alexander, "I think most us have given up by this point. You get the odd one who thinks they've stumbled across some new info, but it's easier to find Atlantis than those weapons." 

"That's quite a story." I said after swallowing some of my cereal. Really, what else was there to say? It was interesting, but not all that important. 

"So, now we just wait for Samson to come back?" I asked before putting another spoonful of cereal in my mouth. 

"Yes." Said Claire, looking over at Alexander, "And I don't think either of us are going to be training today. I need to take over communications and Alexander, I'm sorry but you look shattered." 

"Feel shattered." He yawned, and I understood, he was still getting plagued by nightmares. 

"Do you want me to go see if Sandman's around?" I asked. 

"Nah, thanks. I'm just tired." 

I gave him a look which told him that I didn't believe him, but I was willing to drop it. I'd had a similar conversation too many times. Taboo also seemed to understand what was happening and shared my views, but other than an irritated growl, she didn't react. 

"So, training for one then." I said, finishing my breakfast. 

"Sounds like it." Alexander yawned, and Claire got up from her seat, gently shoving him off his. 

"Get some sleep Alexander." 

"Okay." Alexander sleepily disappeared out of the kitchen, and I put my bowl by the sink to wash up later, and also left.

**Sorry for the exposition dump there. And the weapons that were, that's not going to come up again, sorry.**


	23. Chapter 22

It was about lunch time before Claire and I heard anything from Samson.

I'd gotten back from training with Taboo, which often ended up as wrestling practice because Taboo would get bored. Taboo was normally very careful when we wrestle, but I did have red lines on my arms. I guess she was going a little crazy from not much happening. 

As Taboo and I were going over what we did in training, one of Toothiana's Mini Fairies came rushing into the kitchen, squeaking and chirping in a panicked manner. 

I couldn't understand anything that she said as I ate, but Claire apparently did. Her eyes widened as the Mini Fairy spoke and she shot up from the table, grabbing a laptop. 

"Go get Alexander and meet me in the Globe Room." She barked at me before running out after the Mini Fairy. Taboo and looked at each other for a second, then I stuffed the cheese sandwich into my mouth and sprinted for Alexander's room, still chewing. 

I thudded my fist against the door and waited impatiently for Alexander to open up. I finished my sandwich by the time he got there and I grabbed his wrist before he could say anything. 

"Globe Room. Now! Something's happened!" 

"What?" He asked as I pulled him out. Given the state of his hair I could tell that he'd just woken up and just wasn't with it. Behind him I could see that the bed wood, the Christmas tree and the floorboards had warped, and there were a few flower petals on his shoulders. Looks like I wasn't the only one whose powers went weird during nightmares. 

"No idea. Go!" I shoved him in front of me to get him moving, and he did so with irritating slowness. Taboo let out her frustration before me, snarling at Alexander's ankles. He started moving a lot quicker after that. 

We reached the Globe Room to have a Yeti babble at us, pointing at somewhere further on. I think the Yeti realised we had no idea what he was saying and sprinted off, looking over its shoulder to make sure we were following. 

We followed it into what looked like an infirmary and we zeroed in on the only occupied bed. Surrounding it were Bunny, Jack, Sandy, North, Claire and a dark haired boy that I didn't recognise, however, I didn't notice them. I looked straight past them at the figure in the bed. 

"Samson!" 

The resident Guardians parted for me and Alexander as we looked at our fellow Head, who appeared to be unconscious. His normally olive face was ashen and he appeared to be barely conscious. His hair, which he normally kept nice and tidy, could give Sandman a run for his money, it was sticking up in all directions. 

Taboo made an odd keening noise out of surprise. She was okay with Samson, so seeing him like this must be strange for her. 

"W-what happened?" Asked Alexander as I just stared. 

"He was attacked." Said the boy. I turned my gaze to him to see that he was wearing a pale green, high collared suit that was decorated with leaves in darker green thread. He had a normal complexion with startling green eyes and black hair, which was a little tousled. He looked to be about fourteen, although it wasn't easy to tell. 

"By who?" I asked and the boy looked at me, a small frown appearing on his face. However, he managed to keep himself professional. 

"A group of un-dead Descendants appeared outside our doorstep as Samson was entering our domain. Snow globes cannot reach us directly so he had to walk quite a way. I was on door duty when they attacked and managed to bring Samson back here by the other snow globe." 

"Thank you young man." Said Claire, ever the professional as she remotely looked Samson over. "What's your name?" 

"Alistair." 

"What set of un-dead Descendants was he attacked by?" I asked. From the hair he looked like he'd been electrocuted, but was it really bad enough to have caused this? Not to mention Samson was a pretty good fighter, I can only assume that he had been overwhelmed. 

Once again Alistair didn't look happy to answer me, but he did anyway. "A mix. Some used lighting, some used some kind of sand." Alistair paused, his gaze hardening as he looked at me. "Some used ice." 

Great, just great. As if they didn't hate me already. 

"He will recover." Said North. "It was mainly the lightning. There a few cuts but they are minor. There are electrical burns, but they appear to be superficial." 

"Are you sure there weren't any injuries by ice?" Asked Alistair, acting very innocent, however every conscious Descendant in the room knew exactly what he was implying. 

Jack, thankfully, shook his head. "No water left behind by and no ice inside him." 

Alistair didn't look convinced, but he couldn't openly bad mouth anyone with so many people around. 

"Shall I take over communications Claire?" I asked, "You are a doctor after all." 

"Please, Jackie. If you would." 

I nodded, seeing that she had become distracted by Samson's condition. I don't think we'll be seeing her for a few hours. 

"See you later then." I said, leaving with Taboo by my side. As I left the infirmary I could feel Alistair's eyes boring into my back. 

It was all quiet among the Branches, and Taboo took this time to voice her concerns on Alistair. 

"_I don't like him."_

"You don't like anyone new." 

"_You did hear how he was talking about you right? I'm not stupid Jackie!"_

"I never said you were. As for what he said, it doesn't matter." 

Taboo's tail twitched and she let out a growl. _"Doesn't matter?! He was essentially insulting you!"_

"I know." I said firmly. 

"_And you don't care?!"_

"I care more than you think." I said quietly. My mind went back to my school days, when I got bullied on the way home from school. My Branch tried to help, and I told them that I didn't care because the bullies themselves didn't matter. Now that I'd thawed a bit, I saw that those words did hurt, not as much as they could have, but they did still sting. 

This was essentially a repeat of that. Alistair wanted to get a rise out of me, to prove the rumours were true, and I was going to put on that old mask, no matter how much it hurt. 

The problem was, they weren't too wrong. We did cause trouble because we all had a mischievous streak, and we were loners more often than not. As for rule breakers, yes I had gained a habit of bending the rules and most Descendants of Frost I knew where the same. It was nothing malicious though, and we're not bad! No one's perfect and we were perfectly capable of taking things seriously. 

The whole 'cold and dark' thing was just rubbish; no one I knew would ever side with Pitch or anyone like him. Not out of their own free will. 

"If he tries it again, don't react. It's what he wants." 

"_And how do you know that? You're not psychic!"_

"Sadly, I have experience." I gave Taboo a look that said that the discussion was closed. "Now, let's get on with the job, shall we?" 

I'd been there a few hours, and there's been no activity. Taboo had long gotten bored and had left to explore the nearby Arctic. 

"They trust _you_ to man communications." 

Alistair had decided to show his face, and I didn't face him. I wasn't going to get away with ignoring him I feared. So I would just have to remain calm. 

"Yes, they do." 

"I'm surprised you haven't frozen this whole place solid. You must be bored by now." 

"It is boring, but I'm not immature enough to freeze things out of boredom." 

Alistair seemed to be struggling for things to say, and I wanted oh so desperately to make a cutting comment, but I restrained myself. That wouldn't help anything. I had to prove that the rumours were, well, not wrong, just that they don't matter. 

"So, no pranks planned? No ice above the toilet seat, no icy patches for people to slip on?" 

"None." Seriously? That was all he could think of? The Beck twins would have a field day with this guy. 

"I don't believe you." 

"Check if you want." 

There was a loud ships whistle and a crackling noise from the radio, alerting me to the fact that there was someone wanting to speak to me. I put my headphones on and pressed a button to let the signal though, and a familiar voice sounded through my headphones. 

"_Norway to Heads. Norway to Heads, come in."_ Came Mrs Folden's voice. 

I pressed a button on the base of the microphone and spoke into it. "Jackie here." 

"_Jackie! Good to hear you are well."_ Once again HOG technology and magic came through for me. The radio had a translation device, since not all of us had amazing language skills. 

"What is the situation Mrs Folden?" I asked, going straight past pleasantries. 

"_More Nightmares and Descendants than we can handle, we need back up!"_

I was surprised, this was the first one we'd had outside of Australia. I scanned the list and found that Moscow was free. "Hold on one second Mrs Folden." 

I switched signals and spoke into the microphone. "Jackie to Moscow, Jackie to Moscow. Come in Moscow." 

"_Moscow here."_ Came a female voice. 

"The North Norway Branch requires back-up." My mind went to the Departure Cavern. "That's the fifth Tunnel on the third level in the Departure Cavern." 

"_Understood. Moscow out."_

I switched back to Norway. 

"Mrs Folden, the Moscow Branch are on their way." 

"_Thank you. Once we're out of this Greg would like a word with you."_

I let out a mental sigh. It was clear the guy had been through a lot, and I doubted that I was qualified to handle this. 

"I'll talk to him when I can. Jackie out." 

I flicked off the microphone, took off my headphones and leaned back in the chair slightly, my heart going back to its normal rate. I always got a little panicked when a call came through, no matter how calm my voice sounded. 

"What was that?" Alistair seemed honestly curious as to what just happened. 

"A Branch was having trouble with some Nightmares, so I sent another Branch as backup." 

"Shouldn't you send someone high ranking?" 

"We don't work like that. Every Branch is equal, and we, the Heads, can't drop everything whenever a Branch is in some difficulty." _As much as I'd love to._ "We trust them to handle themselves." 

Technically we did have ranks, but it was mainly based on who we actually allowed to fight. Under eighteens aren't allowed to (officially) so they're Trainees. Up until they retire they're Serving Descendants, which just means we allow them to fight, we don't call them that to their faces. 

In Serving Descendants there were two ranks; Branch leaders and Branches. Basically when we split up to cover more area the Branch leaders were in charge. Then there were a few other ranks that were more general. 

Fighters, which every Serving Descendant technically was. Scribes, which were the people who wrote down events and were involved in record keeping, Finally Medics, basically doctors.

I glanced at Alistair, and I could see him struggling to prove that I was the same as the rumours. 

"Are you sure you're a Descendant of Jack Frost, and not another winter spirit?" 

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" I managed to give him a small smile. 

Alistair seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment. "So, maybe you're not all bad." 

"None of the Descendants I know are exactly how the rumours depicts them." It was true that we share the qualities, but the rumours presented them in a negative light. As though we existed purely to cause trouble out of spite. Not even the twins were like that! 

Alistair jumped, obviously not expecting me to know about that. "How-?" 

"I can't speak for any past or future Descendants, and I will admit that most of us have a mischievous streak, but if you give us a chance then maybe you'll be surprised." My voice was surprisingly steady, given the anger I could feel beginning to bubble within me. 

We looked at each other, unflinching for a moment until Alistair backed away disappearing from the kitchen. 

I let out a relieved sigh and lowered my head onto the table. That had been anything but fun. 

"_Can I go attack him now?"_

_No you cannot._

"_Spoilsport."_


	24. Chapter 23

Alexander came to relieve me a few hours later and I went to go see how Samson was doing. 

His skin pallor had gotten better, but his hair was still a mess and he was still unconscious. 

Sandman was sitting beside him, and I don't think he'd moved since I'd last seen him. It was odd, the Guardians had distanced themselves from us since our founding, and now a Guardian was watching over his Descendant. If I didn't know better I'd say that I was dreaming. 

"How are you doing Sandman?" 

Sandman jerked his head up to face me as I sat down on the opposite side of the bed, surprised to see me. He shrugged and wiggled his hand in a so-so manner. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I said, remembering seven years ago at Punjam Hy Loo. "Samson's tough." 

Sandman nodded, forming an arrow pointing to himself and figure of himself, only with more muscles. 

I smiled, "Yeah, I suppose he got it from you." 

Sandman also smiled, but it quickly faded as he turned his gaze back to his Descendant. 

I couldn't help but look at Sandman. I still hadn't read his file, but I'd heard something about him being a Star Captain. Who and what they were I had no idea, all I actually knew was that his symbol had something to do with it. Which gave me an idea on something to do. 

I clasped my hands together and carefully blew into them, forming a layer of ice in the gap. I pulled my hands apart and started moulding the ice with my mind. I could see the Sandman watching curiously, but he diverted his attention back to Samson. 

It was a simple design, so it didn't take long. Within ten minutes I was done. 

I stood up to leave, and placed a sculpture of a shooting star on the table next to Sandman. 

The next morning Samson was conscious and desperate to get back to the Descendants of Mother Nature. 

"It is more proof that we can get them on our side." He insisted, but one look at him proved that he was in no shape to go. His face was still pale and his hands shook slightly, not to mention he was wincing every time an electrical burn was even mildly irritated. It was like he'd aged ten years, and he hadn't been all that young to begin with, around fifty or so. 

"You are not going." Insisted Claire, who had just taken over communications and was standing next to the bed with her laptop. Only two Guardians were present in the medical wing, Sandman and Bunnymund. Sandman had barely left the room and Bunnymund had just come back from the Warren and came up to see what was going on. Toothiana and North were checking on their work while Jack was probably terrorising elves or something. 

"But-" 

"I know, but you are in no fit shape to go." 

"Maybe me and Jackie could go, being fellow elementals." Suggested Alexander. "Plus there's more of us if those un-dead Descendants are waiting for us." 

Alexander had excellent logic, but I wasn't so sure. 

"Well, Alistair's got to go back anyway, so maybe it'll be okay for me not to go." 

"_Wimp."_ Teased Taboo. 

"There's another reason for me suggesting that you know." Said Alexander. 

"What?" 

"If you come then it will prove that we are taking you seriously, and that all Descendants should take you seriously." 

Again, pretty good logic. I didn't want the reputation to last any longer than necessary, so I should man up about this. 

"There was another reason you know." I said, trying not to sound too annoyed. 

"I know." Said Alexander, "And I've been thinking on it. We're not going to change anyone's mind if you're not shown pulling your weight." 

While the logic was sound, I still didn't want to. If I was younger, maybe, but I'd thawed, what they said would actually hurt. However, that would mean sending Alexander alone with someone we didn't know could fight or not. 

"Alright, when do we leave?" I relented, not all that enthusiastically. 

"As soon as we can." Replied Alexander. 

"_Yay, you grew a pair."_

I gave Taboo a harder than normal shove, getting more than a little fed up with her comments. She growled and swished her tail. 

"_Come on! I was just having a little fun!"_

_Can you keep it to yourself then please? I'm not in the mood._

"_Fine, party pooper."_

"Be sure to keep those daggers on you." Said Claire, not looking fazed about what we were doing. "You never know if those un-dead Descendants are still there." 

I doubled checked that yes, I still had the dagger attached to my jeans. Meanwhile Bunnymund spluttered in surprise. 

"Daggers?! Since when did you lot carry weapons like that around?" 

"We have a small stash in the base." Explained Alexander, "We don't drag 'em out very often. It's been donkey's years since the last time." 

Claire continued as though Bunnymund hadn't interrupted. 

"And Jackie? No Taboo." 

I nodded. "Good point, last thing we need is a violent ice tiger on a diplomacy mission." 

"_OI!"_

"You have to admit that I have a point Taboo." 

"Oh my god she admitted Taboo is violent." Gasped Alexander as Taboo growled in annoyance. "Is that sky falling?" 

"No, but I've just seen some pigs fly by." Said Claire with a rare smirk. 

"I get it." I said through gritted teeth. "Let's just go already." _And get this over with._

"Careful , she might set Taboo on you." Said Jack with a smirk of his own as he suddenly dropped down from the ceiling. 

Once I'd recovered from him literally dropping in I glared at him. 

"Whose side are you on?!" 

Jack laughed and jumped into the air, floating over until he was hanging upside in front of my face. 

"Relax Icicle. It's just a joke." 

I pushed his head to the side gently, not able to stay annoyed at Jack for long as I smiled. 

"I know, I'm just jumpy." 

"You? Jumpy?" 

I just shrugged, hoping to any deity that was listening that he'd let it go. He didn't seem to know about his Descendant's reputation and I wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Certainly not now. 

"Well, the sooner we get going the sooner we can get an answer." Said Alexander, walking towards the door. 

"See you later." I said to Jack, also walking towards the door. "And don't get into any trouble Taboo." 

"_No promises."_

"Taboo." I said warningly. 

"_Fine. I won't cause any trouble."_

"Thank you." 

"Wanna do some practice when you get back?" Jack called after me. "For old time's sake?" 

I looked behind me and smiled as Alistair passed me. "Sounds good." 

We met North in the Globe Room and he handed us a pair of Snow Globes. 

"Ready Jackie?" Asked Alexander, as if he knew how frayed my nerves were. Even when I had been bullied at school, I'd never confronted them. This was going to be new, and I was scared. 

"As I'll ever be." 

Alexander threw his Snow Globe down and the three of us walked through it. 

We exited to a normal forest. The sun was shining brightly and despite the appearance of the portal, birds were still singing. The early autumn foliage was still thick, although there was a healthy layer of fallen leaves on the forest floor. It was about as thick as the Burgess woods, which was pretty thick, marking this as a completely natural forest. 

"We're still a while from our headquarters." Explained Alistair. "This way." 

We began to walk along a near invisible path. I could only just see it, but Alistair followed it like he knew it like the back of his hand as the trees rustled with life. Alexander also had it a little easier than me, his heightened senses and flora kinesis helping him. 

I was pretty well practiced at walking through trees, but that didn't stop me getting hit in the face several times by well placed branches. 

"You know," I said as I brought up the rear of the group, "if I didn't know better I'd say you were doing that on purpose." 

_Thwap_

I let out a sigh as my glasses took the brunt of the hit, again. 

"I thought you were used to going through woods?" Asked Alexander, although I could tell he was trying not to laugh. 

"Yes, but I don't have the ability to make plants bend to my will." 

"Can't you just coat it in frost and do it that way?" 

I hadn't actually thought of that, but Alistair quickly shot down the idea. 

"I wouldn't recommend it." He called back. "Descendants of Frost don't have a great reputation, you using your powers here would get everyone up in arms." 

"Great. Let's hope we don't get attacked then, because I'll only have a dagger to defend myself if I can't use my powers." 

I ducked under another branch that threatened to hit me in the face. "Hah!" I cried in triumph, turning to face the offending branch and pretending to freeze it. I turned back to face of the group to continue walking. 

_Thwap_

I could hear the muffled laughter of Alexander and Alistair. 

"Not a word when we get back or I will freeze you to the floor." 

I don't know how much longer we walked for, but after a while we stopped. We weren't there yet, I knew that, and we all stopped for the same reason. 

The forest noises, which had been constant throughout our walk, had disappeared.


	25. Chapter 24

Alexander held out his hand and two chunks of earth floated out of the ground, being moulded into a pair of boomerangs, Alistair's hands sparked with electricity, and I, remembering Alistair's warning, drew the dagger. Unsurprisingly I felt under defended with just a stick of metal about twenty centimetres long and made of a metal that is known to be malleable. I don't care what they did to it to make it into a weapon, I couldn't get that fact out of my head. 

"Are you sure I can't use ice?" I asked Alistair. 

"No. The other Descendants of Mother Nature will notice the lowered temperature, and I know you've at least guessed your reputation." 

"I've known the reputation for seven years. I had hoped everyone had gotten over. Obviously not." 

"Will you two shut up?" Hissed Alexander, his ears as pricked as they could be in a restrictive human form. 

I put my back to the others and scanned the forest, feeling once again how dependant I was on my powers. Normally I would spread my ice or frost in some way to scan the area, now I was really relying on my eyes and Alexander's and Alistair's senses. 

"Heads up!" Called Alexander, flinging his newly formed boomerang in front of him. 

There was a sudden crash and I got a feeling of nausea from my right. 

I ducked underneath a shard of grey ice and held out my dagger in the direction, feeling incredibly foolish. 

Several corpses shambled out of the trees, and I was overwhelmed by the smell of roadkill. I struggled not to gag as I ducked underneath another blast of ice. 

"Stop using ice!" Alistair called out to me. 

"Not me!" I yelled back, ducking under an arm that was sparking with electricity. Was lead a good conductor of electricity? I couldn't remember, so now was going to be the time to find out. 

I stabbed the deceased Descendant in the arm as I sprang back up, and it let out a scream of pain. I reeled back in shock, I wasn't even aware these guys could feel pain. This light enhanced lead was really something. 

I pulled the dagger out of the arm with a spray of dark goo. If I wasn't already going to throw up from the smell then that would have made me. 

I push kicked the nearest enemy away to give myself some space, and slashed at another that coming up beside me. I ducked under another blast of ice from my right and parried a swinging arm from the lightning wielder. I threw a side kick to its knee, causing it to crumple and switched dagger hands so I could shove the dagger hilt deep into the lightning wielder's head. It crumpled to the ground without a sound. 

I crouched down and pulled out the dagger in another shower of the goo, trying to keep a hold of my nausea with a groan. I instead focused on the fact that for someone who didn't know how to use a dagger, I wasn't doing too badly. 

The thought immediately left my head as a block of ice hit my dagger arm. 

My arm erupted in pain and I let out a small scream, dropping the dagger. It wasn't quite as bad as it was in either of the graveyards, but it still felt as though I'd just stuck my arm in a fire place. The grey ice started wrapping itself around my forearm, making the pain spread. 

I crouched and fumbled around for my dagger on the forest floor with my left hand, keeping an eye out for the approaching un-dead. Well, trying, my eyes were blurring from tears of pain. 

Through the sudden tears of pain I saw grey sand heading straight for me. I ducked underneath the stream and fully knelt on the ground, my hand still rummaging for the dagger. 

The surrounded grass began to frost over from my sudden panic and pain. My frost reached the ice being spread from the un dead Descendant of Frost and I felt so incredibly sick. 

I managed to draw it back, and rolled out of the way in time to avoid the lowered stream of grey sand. 

My frost allowed me to map out the immediate area mentally, so I found the dagger and scrabbled for it, still trying to avoid the sand. Finally my left hand found the hilt. 

I practically threw it up with my weaker hand, slashing straight through the sand stream. I accidentally froze some of it from the panic of suddenly only having one arm, but with all of the grey ice flying around, I didn't care. 

I sprung up and stabbed at the head of sand one while it was distracted by the sudden loss of its sand. It crumpled to the ground without a fuss, surrounded by frozen chunks of grey sand. 

Which left the ice one. 

It was almost eerie, because this one looked a bit like me. It makes sense, being related, but it really did look like me. Same angled face, same hair colour, even though it was dead, so the hairstyle was more than a bit off. Heck, we even looked the same age, it was just the fact it was, you know, dead. 

It brought up its arms to blast ice and skipped forward to cover the ground, then did an inner crescent kick to take down the arms. As my foot landed I spun, giving it another inner crescent to the head. It staggered to the side from the force as I landed, and I was now close enough to slam my forearm into its nose. Normally that would break someone's nose, but this time I just felt my arm sink into its face. 

The force was enough to send it staggering back, giving me the space to bring the dagger up and down into the centre of the skull. 

The last one I was fighting went down without a sound. 

I looked over at the other two to see if they needed any help, but they seemed to be okay. Alexander seemed to be taking down his last one, while Alistair was holding his own quite impressively, sending bolts of lightning down from a suddenly cloudy sky. Very quickly the ones they were fighting were down. 

"Any more?" I asked, my eyes pricking with pain again as the adrenaline faded and the pain in my arm came back to the fore of my mind. 

Alexander sniffed the air. "Don't think so. It's not easy to tell, that smell is strong." 

"I think I'm going to be sick." Groaned Alistair, and a few seconds I heard the sound of someone losing their breakfast. 

"I'm never looking at zombie movies in the same way again." I commented, my voice an octave higher than usual from the pain. 

Alexander looked over and noticed the chunk of grey ice on my arm. He swore and ran over, using his earth boomerangs to pry it off. 

Once it was off I almost cried with relief. Only when it was gone did I realise exactly how much it hurt. The nausea didn't go away, and looking down I realised why; my hoodie was splattered with black goo, and I could feel some of it slipping down my face. 

"I really need a shower." I groaned, looking at my dagger. The blade was also dripping with the stuff. 

"Wipe it on this." Said Alexander, handing me a handful of grass. I took it and wiped the blade with a grimace, this was disgusting. 

I sheathed the now clean blade and looked over at Alistair, who looked about as green as his suit. 

"Are you okay Alistair?" 

"W-will be in a bit." He gasped, trying not to be sick again. 

"I think we can stand to rest for a minute." Said Alexander. "Although Jackie could use a shower." 

"I-I can make it rain." Offered Alistair. 

"No thanks, it'll freeze the minute it touches me." 

"Seriously?" Asked Alexander. 

"Seriously. It's annoying." 

"Can't you turn it off?" 

"I can, but it won't stay off unless I really concentrate, and if I have to walk through the woods as well, it isn't going to work." 

"It was worth a shot." 

"I'll just wait until we get to the Pole." 

Alistair stood up straight, having recovered. "This way." 

After about another half an hour the forest changed. 

It was still a forest, but, it seemed to be more organised, the trees became more widely spaced. It got to the point where we were walking along a path several metres across with ancient trees hanging over us, forming a canopy of orange, red and yellow leaves. Unlike the graveyard at home, the trees weren't so thick that they blocked out the light, here the light came through the leaves in a pleasant dappled effect. 

We walked along, Alexander and I staring at the enormous tree that we were heading towards. 

The trunk was as wide as a mansion, and it went up to above the already building tall canopy. Round windows were dotted all the way up the trunk and a pair of double doors stood at the base, decorated with an acorn. Beside the double doors I could see two people standing guard on either side. One was a girl who looked similar to Alistair, with black hair in a bob and the same green suit, and looked a few years older than him, about sixteen. 

The other person, a guy, looked to be about eighteen, and had dark blonde hair that hung a little too long into his eyes. He also wore the green suit and shared the bright green eyes. His suit was a little different though, instead of leaves he had saplings by the look of it. 

All the way up the trunk you could see different aspects of weather, almost in layers. Down near the bottom it was clear, then several metres up there was a thunderstorm, then hail, then rain, then mist, then a thunderstorm again, extending past the canopy. However, the weather wasn't so thick that you couldn't see the tree. 

"Welcome to main settlement of the Descendants of Mother Nature." Said Alistair, his voice swelling with pride. "The Great Oak." 

"Wow." I went, I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. 

As we approached the girl on duty seemed to be resisting running forward. It was only when we were within respectable earshot did she yell. 

"Where have you been Alistair? What happened to that Descendant of Sandman? Who are they?" 

"My sister Lisa." Said Alistair whispered. "Basically my mother while I'm here." 

Before I could ask him what that meant he called out to his sister. 

"You won't believe it if I told you. These two need to see the High Overseer." 

Alexander and I looked at each other. I wasn't sure either of us expected this. 

"Even the, Descendant of Frost?" Asked Lisa, giving me a look like I'd just kicked a puppy. 

"She's not so bad Lisa, can you pass on word, please?" 

"Fine." 

Lisa opened up the doors and disappeared inside them. Alistair stood with us, shifting from foot to foot as though he wasn't sure what to do. 

Alexander wrinkled his nose as we waited. "Wow, you really do stink Jackie." 

I blinked in surprise. "Thanks for that." I responded sarcastically. 

"Just an observation." 

"An observation I could have done without. I know this stuff stinks." It's a miracle I hadn't lost my breakfast. 

We stood in silence until the door opened. Any nerves I already had seemed to triple as the High Overseer stepped out. 

She was younger than me, in her early twenties or late teens. She had long, thick black hair that tumbled down her back and the same piercing green eyes as all of the Descendants of Mother Nature I'd met have. She wore a pale green, flowing dress with the collar around her shoulders and that was decorated with gold and dark green thread. Like most Descendant leaders (excluding nomads like the Descendants of Lupine) she wore a cloak, which in her case was plain pale green. This struck me as a little odd, I thought the cloaks were supposed to be more decorated than this. 

She looked a bit like Mother Nature, but there was enough of difference to make it clear that she wasn't. 

She almost seemed to completely ignore Alistair as he dipped his head respectfully and turned her gaze to me and Alexander. Her nose wrinkled like we smelt bad. I know I did, but Alexander had managed to keep his distance from the un-dead Descendants. 

"The High Overseer is away at the moment, so you will answer to me, I am Samantha, Overseer in Training." She had a soft Irish lilt to her voice, but it didn't sound warm in the slightest. If anything she sounded colder than my element. And this was the Overseer in Training! 

This did explain why her cloak was so plain though, she was merely in training, not an actual leader. 

"I assume you two are from HOG." 

"Yes." Answered Alexander. "I am Alexander, Head of the Descendants of Bunnymund, and this is Jacqueline, Head of the Descendants of Jack Frost." 

Samantha looked less than pleased at this introduction. 

"What do we owe the... pleasure?" 

Despite the fact this woman was younger than us I got the sudden feeling of being back in school, specifically the principal's office. It was an unusual feeling, since that hadn't happened since I was in elementary school. 

Thankfully, Alexander decided to do the talking. 

"Have ya heard about the un-dead situation?" 

"I have heard rumours." 

"So, ya know how far it's gone?" 

"Yes, we know that our own Descendants are being reanimated." 

For someone who knows that her ancestors are being turned into zombies, she seemed oddly calm. 

"And before you ask." Said Samantha, "No, we will not be helping. We will remain neutral. The High Overseer would agree." 

I saw Alistair turn his head sharply towards Samantha, clearly this wasn't what he was expecting. 

"Even though Pitch is reanimating and using your Descendants to fight us?" I asked, not quite able to believe it. 

Samantha barely even spared me a glance as I spoke, instead focusing on Alexander. 

"We will not help you. Especially if you have the gall to bring a Descendant of Frost to our domain." 

Alexander glanced at me, clearly expecting me to become angry. I was angry, but I instead put on my calm mask. Showing my anger here will not help. 

Alexander seemed relieved and looked back to the leader. "Are you sure that there is nothing-?" 

"The Descendants of Mother Nature will remain impartial, as they always have with matters concerning Pitch Black and his Descendants. You will find no allies here Descendant of Bunnymund." 

Alistair decided to speak. "Ma'am, please." He said 'ma'am' in the posher, British way. "Surely if our ancestors are being used to fight, then it is our problem too?" 

Samantha turned her cold gaze to Alistair. "Alistair Green. You are enough trouble as it is for leaving the Great Oak without permission, as well as the damage in the Storm Practice Room. I suggest you either keep quiet, or return to your lessons. Am I clear?" 

Alistair's fists clenched, electricity sparking from them, but kept himself under control. "As crystal ma'am." 

Samantha turned back to us and drew herself to her full height, which was about the same height as Alexander, and folded her arms across her chest. "And now I suggest you leave."

She actually looked at me and her gaze, if it were possible, hardened. "And _you_ do not return." 

I kept my mask on, but rage boiled beneath the surface. We had brought Alistair back, walked for miles and could have been killed on the way here, and she was sending us back without so much of a 'goodbye'. 

My power was also twitching, and it was so tempting to at least freeze her feet to ground and make her agree to help us. However, that would just be proving the rumours were true, and the reason I came along was to prove that they weren't. 

Alexander also seemed to accept this, but from the way his fists were clenched, it was clear that he was as happy about it as I was. 

When he spoke though, his voice was surprisingly calm. 

"Very well. We will be on our way. Let's go Jackie." 

We turned and left, nodding goodbye to Alistair as we left. Once we were out of the Great Oak's line of sight Alexander smashed the Snow Globe and we went through the portal.

**Hey guys, just a couple of quick notes. First, the Descendants of Mother Nature info will be up in the HOG Files tomorrow.**

**Second, a bit more personal. I'm now a black belt! I took my grading yesterday, and passed!**

**If anyone's wondering, the martial art I'm now a black belt in is WTF TaeKwonDo. (As opposed to ITF or any other variant that's practiced in countries outside of the UK)**


	26. Chapter 25

We ended up in the Globe Room, where North, Jack and Taboo were waiting. I guessed the Samson still not quite strong enough to get out of bed. 

The three of them clearly struggled not to gag as I exited, but they tried to keep it under wraps. 

"Wow." Went Jack as I exited, his eyes watering slightly. "What happened to you?" 

"You don't want to know." I said darkly, "But I really need a shower." 

_"You don't say."_ Gasped Taboo. 

"If you leave your clothes outside the door, Yetis will come and clean them." Said North, his face remarkably impassive. 

"Thanks North." I said before turning to Alexander. "You okay to explain what happened?" 

"Yeah, you go let off some steam if you want to. You probably need to more than me." 

"Thanks." 

The goo had congealed on my face, so it took a good half an hour to get it off. Once I was done I went outside to do some training with Jack. Really I wanted to do combat training, but it was good to let my power go after being restricted from using it. 

Jack mainly watched as snow and ice went flying in all directions. Well controlled of course. 

He joined me when we decided to try something synchronised, whether because it was more fun or because he wanted to practice this as well. I doubted he often came across other people with our kind of power. 

I probably worked harder than I probably should have, and Jack and Taboo had to help me back inside so I could cover my shift. 

I couldn't concentrate for most of it. I just stared at the screen blankly as the past two days events ran through my mind again and again. 

I was angry, but most of anger had been spent during training. All that was left was a sinking feeling in my chest and an almost weary acceptance. 

I lowered my head into my hands and tried to think about something else. However Samantha and Lisa's face's kept coming back into my mind, and how Samantha had basically said I wasn't welcome. 

We'd been ignored for three hundred years, I remembered, and tried to shake it out of my head. That didn't matter anymore, it might take a while, it might not even happen in my lifetime, but we would be accepted. 

"We'll see who's looking smug then." I said softly, and a little bitterly. The Overseer in Training clearly didn't like me, and the feeling was mutual. 

_"You should have let me come. I could have mauled them."_

"What is it with you and mauling people lately?" I lifted my head out of my hands and looked at Taboo, who had a grin on her face. 

"_I'm not being serious."_ She said with a yawn. _"But I could have at least roared at them."_

"And scared them out of their minds?" 

"_Yeah!"_

"Let's leave that to Pitch and his Descendants." 

"_Fine, but don't tell me that you don't want to see it."_

I chuckled and scratched Taboo behind the ears. Don't ask me how, but she loved being scratched there. 

Taboo let out a rumbling purr and leaned into my hand. 

"You are just a big kitty cat." 

Taboo let out a rumble and lay her head on the floor, going into a doze. 

The next day was spent training and taking communications. Samson was well enough now to take his shifts and use his powers to train, but it would take until tomorrow for him to be back in action. His burns had healed nicely thanks to Yeti health care, which Claire was taking notes from them to transfer back to HOG. 

Although, there was only so much training I could do, and only so much exploring Taboo could do. I'd gotten off my shift and I was wandering the Pole with Taboo, more than a little bored. 

I'm not denying that the Pole is incredible, the whole place was awe inspiring, but it was just so busy. 

Yetis were rushing around with their arms laden with toys and I had to be constantly alert so that I wouldn't get brained by supplies being carried around or by any of the air born toys. Taboo was constantly jumping and changing size to avoid everything, and seemed to be enjoying herself. I certainly wasn't! 

Not to mention that there appeared to be elves everywhere underfoot, all running into each other in an effort to not get crushed. 

Somewhere in this manic place I bumped into North. Literally. 

I'd been trying to avoid a toy helicopter being piloted by an elf (how had that not crashed?) when I walked straight into North's stomach. 

I'm not sure how it happened, since North is seven feet tall and very wide. I swear he can teleport sometimes. 

"Sorry North." I said backing off and adjusting my glasses as the seven foot tall Russian looked down. 

"Ah, Jackie! What brings you to this part of Workshop?" 

"I was just, walking." I said, as Taboo jumped off the side of a pillar and went back to normal size. 

"Well, you have walked quite far my friend. Anything happen?" 

I wasn't sure 'friend' was really the right word. 'Acquaintance' perhaps, maybe that's just how North was. Anyone he'd known and gotten along with for over five minutes got the lofty title of 'friend'. With me it still usually took at least six months. 

"No." 

"Hmmm, must be patient, yes? Now I must go." 

"Where to?" 

"Library." 

I could feel my face lighting up as a hopeful smile spread across my face. "You have a library?" 

North looked at my face and started to laugh. "How can I say no to that face? Come, follow me." 

I managed to keep my excited grin as I followed North through the Workshop. A library would be the perfect place to ease my boredom. 

Taboo rolled her eyes as we walked. _"She's like a kid who's just been told she can spend as much as she likes in the sweetshop."_

North laughed and my smile faltered as I looked at Taboo. "Hey!" 

"_You can't deny it."_ Taboo laughed and I chuckled as well, the grin returning as I imagined the library. It had to be enormous, given whom North's teacher was. Although I had better be careful to avoid any spell books, I'd heard enough stories to know how that would go down. 

We reached a pair of fairly non-descript wooden doors, which had the Guardians symbol on them, as did most of the doors around here. North pushed them open and my jaw dropped, I was certainly not disappointed. 

It was how I imagined the Hogwarts library to be. About the same size as the Records Room at the base, and with multiple floors, and mezzanines. 

"Whoah..." I breathed, feeling very much like a kid in candy land. 

North and Taboo shared a looked as I stared, then North clapped me on the shoulder. 

"Go on then. Books won't read themselves." 

All dignity and restraint went out the window as I charged forward, an almost delirious grin on my face. I'd gotten too used to the Records Room, the amount of new knowledge suddenly available was staggering, and I just ran from shelf to shelf, no idea where to start. 

I'm pretty sure that Taboo and North were laughing, not in a malicious way, either way I didn't care. There was just so much! I could spend hours just browsing. 

North and Taboo almost seemed to fade away as I scanned book titles. A lot of them were in Atlantian sadly, a language I didn't have much of a grasp on. There a few more in Russian, and I finally found a section in plain English. 

I scanned each of them, before finally landing on one which really caught my interest. 

The title read 'The Inexplicable Unexplainables of Atlantis volume 1" 

I'm sure it was any mythology interested person's dream to get hold of something definite about Atlantis, and here it was. At the North Pole. 

I carefully pulled it off the shelf and scanned it. The book was as thick as a doorstop and relatively recent, in comparison to most of the books in here. I squinted at the cover, trying and failing to translate the smattering of Atlantian that was on the cover, presumably as decoration. I shrugged and brought it over to a table to read properly. 

After scanning the library carefully I pulled out my phone, which had some music on it. I quite like listening to music while reading, and if I kept it quiet then hopefully North wouldn't mind. 

I lowered the volume and hit play, flicking open the book as I did so. 

I winced as the blaring notes of rock song came out of my phone and I rushed to pause it. 

"That's the last time I'm letting Billy put music on my phone." I muttered, flicking to a more sedate song and going back to the book. 

Several hours passed and I was suddenly aware of someone else nearby. 

I instantly felt embarrassed, I'd gotten inspired by the book and had started sketching how I imagined Atlantis. There were spiralling towers and the few Atlantic runes I knew. It was partially the descriptions in the book and partially my own imagination. 

"The right tower was taller than that." 

Even though I knew there was someone there, I still jumped. I hadn't expected Bunnymund to be in here. 

"Sorry." He said a little sheepishly when I jumped. 

"S'alright." I said, moving my pencil to a spot above the far right tower. "This high?" 

"Down a bit. That's right." 

"Thanks." 

I quickly sketched in the tower to the proper height. I was just sketching at this point, I'd probably finish it when I got home; that's where all my paints were. 

Now I had an audience all of my creativity suddenly dried up and I turned back to the book, trying to find the correct passage. 

'A Hundred Reasons' came on as I scanned the book and Bunnymund let out a cough. 

"Hmm?" I went, more than a little distracted. 

"The Heads are lookin fer ya. North said you were in 'ere so I went ta get ya." 

I frowned and leaned over to look at the clock on my phone. My eyes widened and I bit back a curse when I saw that I was late for my shift. I'd been here all day, no wonder my eyes felt itchy. 

I switched off the music, which was a shame because that was one of my favourites, and packed away my sketch book. 

I made to grab the book on Atlantis when Bunnymund beat me to it. 

"I'll put it back." He said, holding way above my head. "Yer friends seemed pretty mad when North told em where ya were." 

"Thanks." I said, before sprinting out of the library. 

It was only when I'd been chewed out for remembering responsibilities by Claire and I'd sat down at the table did I wonder how Bunnymund knew how high the tower was supposed to be.

**I'm taking a few liberties here on whether or not Bunny would actually know what Atlantis looked like. Going by the books I assume he does.**

**Also, there might not be a new chapter on Monday, just as a forewarning.**


	27. Chapter 26

Next morning I stumbled into the kitchen, tired from the early to late night shift. Claire was currently taking the shift, and looked up when I walked in.

"Message for you from Norway." 

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply. 

"Greg Bergland wants to talk to you, something about collecting books." 

The magic word, and I was instantly awake. 

"Is he still there?" 

"Yes, he's been on your radio line all night." 

"Why didn't you get me up?" I asked, sitting down in front of my microphone. 

"I'm not convinced Taboo is as harmless as you make her out to be." 

I rolled my eyes and put on the headphones. "Taboo knows not to maul people." 

"Unless you tell her to." 

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't make Taboo maul you." 

"I feel so reassured." Replied Claire in a rare moment of sarcasm. 

"Watch out there Claire, you're beginning to sound human." 

Claire just shook her head and returned to her laptop. 

"Just a joke." I said, a little unsettled by the lack of reaction. I should be used to by now, but there were too many times when Claire was just too calm. 

"I know." 

I shook off the feeling, flicked the communications switch and said. "Greg? Are you still there?" 

"_Yes. Hello."_ Greg sounded surprised and not tired in the slightest, despite being up all night. _"I didn't think you could speak Norwegian."_

"I can't, the radio translates. So what was it you wanted? This isn't supposed to be for personal calls." 

"_Sorry, but this couldn't wait."_

"All I know is that it's to do with books. As much as I love them, if the un-dead are rising then books can wait." 

"_I know, but I need to do this before I change my mind."_

"Why would you change your mind?" 

_"Doesn't matter. How quickly can you get here?"_

"I can get to the Tunnel entrance in Norway within an hour." 

"_...See you then."_

Greg clicked off and I was left staring at a radio. 

"Greg wants you to come to Norway?" Asked Claire, who'd obviously been listening. 

"Yeah. Didn't say why now though." I said, standing up to get some breakfast. 

Claire tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, if Greg's mother was also a Descendant, then that could make all of their family Descendants." 

I nodded, catching on. "So those books might contain some important information." 

"I don't see why you shouldn't go. Just be careful, we haven't heard anything since you and Alexander went to the Descendants of Mother Nature. Anything could happen." 

"I'll take the dagger." I said, pouring some cereal into a bowl. Looks like I was going to eat it dry today. 

"Good." Claire was still sitting in an almost ramrod position. 

"Don't you ever get uncomfortable sitting like that?" I asked. Tina also had a habit of sitting dead straight, but she sometimes relaxed. I'd never seen Claire relax like that. 

"It is good for posture." She said. "And I do have limbs there, and they can get pins and needles too." 

"Oh." I'd never actually considered that. It was easy to forget that they had wings, since they were often hidden beneath layers of clothing. 

I swallowed the last of my cereal and left to rouse Taboo, then find Alexander or Bunnymund so one of them could open a Tunnel. 

I came out in the house I went to last time I was in Norway. This time it was just Greg and their Descendant of Bunnymund there, and I had my hoodie and my old green school bag on. Taboo was in my hood so Greg wouldn't panic, we remembered all too well how that went last time. 

The Descendant of Bunnymund saluted and I struggled not to sigh. Especially when Greg looked between us with a look of confusion. 

"At ease." I said, forgetting that our words weren't getting translated. Thankfully he seemed to understand and shifted into a more relaxed stance. 

Now remembering that Greg couldn't understand me I formed a book and a question mark out of ice. 

Greg nodded and looked at the Descendant of Bunnymund, who smiled and nodded. His hand reached out pat him on the shoulder, but he retracted it when Greg flinched. 

I just shrugged at him and shook my head. It was just a little quirk of who we are. 

"_Let's stop playing charades and get on with it."_ Complained Taboo from my hood.

The sound of flicking paper caught my attention and I saw that the Descendant of Bunnymund was flicking through what looked like a dictionary. 

"...Ready?" He asked, with the very typical Australian accent. 

I nodded and he thumped his foot against the ground. The floor collapsed into a neat hole and I motioned for Greg to lead on. 

Greg visibly swallowed, but went ahead anyway. I dropped down after him and began skating along the Tunnel. 

Greg gave me an odd look as I began skating, since he was sliding like he was on a snowboard. I just shrugged and he shook his head. 

"What?" 

He just shrugged and sped up, leading the way. 

"_Makes you wish you could speak Norwegian."_

_Yeah, with my language talent that's definitely going to happen._

It took less than a minute for us to be out of the Tunnel, and we appeared in essentially the middle of nowhere. 

It was what could be described as a cool day, since it was early in the morning. It seemed like the sun had only just woken up here. 

We were on a footpath beside a field which looked like it had seen better days. It was hard to tell in the early morning light, but it looked like a farm field. A farm field which had been burnt. 

"_What the..."_ Taboo jumped out of my hood as I turned slowly, taking it all in. This was clearly supposed to be some kind of farm or meadow, yet it was so blackened and burned it was difficult to tell exactly what these fields had been for. 

"Greg?" 

I was going to form a compass rose and a question mark, asking him where we were, but he wasn't looking at me. 

Greg had his back to me, the right half of his pale blonde hair shining gold as he looked up the path and towards a hill. Without a word he started walking along the path at an impressive pace. 

I frowned as I almost ran to catch up with him. I couldn't exactly tell him to slow down, so I just had to keep pace with him. 

Taboo loped on my other side, but Greg didn't seem to notice, he just kept staring at the top of the hill, his hands balled into fists. The further we went, the more frost formed over his knuckles. 

My eyes kept flicking from the teenager on my left to the path we were following, which was steadily going up. Where on earth were we going? 

We reached the top of the hill and Greg stopped suddenly, his hands clenching even tighter. 

"...Greg?" 

He didn't respond, his eyes locked on something in the valley below. Finally curiosity won out and I followed his gaze. 

At the bottom of the hill lay the remains of what was probably a large house. It could have been a couple of stories high, or it could have been as tall as a mansion, it was impossible to tell. 

Because all that was left was a burnt out skeletal frame and a few scattered, charcoal bricks. 

I was left speechless. I couldn't tell how long ago this happened, but since there were no police, I guessed it happened a while ago. 

Greg was just staring at it, but like with Jack at the Globe, Greg just didn't appear to be really seeing it. 

The sun went in, casting the already shadowed valley into further darkness, but the image was now etched into my mind. That had probably been someone's home, destroyed by fire. Not just anyone's home either. 

I looked over at Greg in the sudden low light, where he hadn't moved. If Claire was right, then chances were this was his home. And it was gone. 

Sometimes saying sorry just wasn't enough. Sometimes it just doesn't feel earnest, or just doesn't cover the scope of what happened, so I did something different. 

I'd seen Greg flinch as his Branch member tried to touch him, and I could guess why. I had the same issue as well, technically still did and made it clear that I didn't like to be touched, but I had learned to deal with it. 

I placed a hand on his shoulder, which was about the same height as mine. Greg stiffened from the sudden contact, but clearly didn't feel the desire to shrug me off. 

Greg seemed to shake himself out of wherever in his mind he had been and began walking briskly down the hill.


	28. Chapter 27

I managed to keep up this time, but very quickly Greg began to slow down.

I don't think he was doing consciously, it was almost as if he didn't want to approach. I didn't want to go near either, but Greg seemed to want nothing to do with the building. 

Taboo didn't seem all that bothered, walking at a normal pace towards the building. However a wind picked up and Taboo stopped, her nose twitching. 

"_Someone died here."_

I stopped in my tracks and stared at Taboo, barely noticing Greg also stopping. 

_What did you say?_

"_There is death in the air."_ She said cryptically. _"And it's coming from that house."_

"What the hell happened here?" I asked, but I wasn't exactly expecting an answer. 

Greg started walking again and I followed him. Drops of rain slowly began to fall and I bit back a curse as the drops froze on contact. Instead of trying to switch off the water-freezing-on-contact thing, I formed a sheet of ice over my head to catch the rain. 

Greg had seemed to have formed the sheet without thinking, although it was hard to tell as his face was still unreadable. 

The few drops of rain turned into a drizzle as we reached the ruins of the house. Greg paused on the threshold for a few seconds, before marching across the ruins with purpose in his stride. 

He marched to the middle of the ruins as Taboo and I followed more slowly. There wasn't much to see, but I couldn't stop myself trying to imagine what this place must been like. Had it been like a farmhouse? A mansion? A Norse stronghold with a heavy wooden door and weapons hanging on the walls? 

Taboo pawed at the ground as Greg searched for something. 

"_This is sick."_ She said. Taboo, being made of ice, hated fire even more than I did. _"Who would set fire to a building and just let people burn?"_

_We can't be sure that's what happened. Those fields were burnt, it's possible it spread from somewhere._

"_And for no one to notice from that far? I doubt it."_

_It's hard to say. I'm guessing the fire has gotten rid of any scents?_

"_Other than the smell of death? Yep."_

We were interrupted by a loud thud from Greg's position. We looked over to see that he had pulled open a thick, metal trapdoor that had been hidden under all the autumn foliage and charred remains. 

He waved me over without much enthusiasm and disappeared below it. 

Taboo jumped into my hood as I approached the trap door. The wooden steps lead into a softly lit cavern, and the steps seemed to have been unaffected by the fire. 

I took them down, pulling the trapdoor shut after me to keep out the rain. 

The steps didn't go down far, but there was a lip of rock that blocked my view until I'd reached the bottom. 

The cavern was softly lit, and was about the size of a school hall. It was split into several sections; a combat arena with a bamboo sprung mat floor and staffs on the wall, an area with blocks of ice seemingly for carving or some form of manipulation. There was a tunnel opposite me leading to who knew where, directly to my right was a weapons store, with swords, staffs, spears, throwing knives, long bows, crossbows, you name it they had it. Except guns of course, no Descendant uses guns. 

Finally towards the far right, opposite the weapons, were a few shelves of books and a writing desk. There was no separation between the sections, just a sudden change in the content. 

Greg was standing by the desk, not touching anything as I looked around, drinking in everything. It seemed that Claire was definitely right; the Berglands were a line comprised entirely of Descendants. 

There was always at least one of these kinds of lines. The Descendants of Toothiana and North had one line, while the Descendants of Bunnymund and Sandman had a couple, having been around longer. Billy's family was one of these lines. 

Taboo jumped out of my hood as I meandered over to Greg's position, trying to look around as I did so. The temperature down here was surprisingly cool, probably freezing for normal people, however to someone like me it was lovely. 

"_What Billy wouldn't give to be in a place like this."_

_It wouldn't surprise me if his family had a place like this._

When I reached the desk area I scanned the book spines on the shelves. I couldn't read them, but they seemed to be quite modern, possibly on weapons and martial arts. 

Greg had pulled out seven of the books and piled them on the desk. They were all bound in dark blue leather, were of various thicknesses and were, of course, in Norwegian. 

I suppressed a groan as I picked up the top one. Greg wanted to show me these for a reason, so I had to at least give them a chance. 

These books were at least a few centuries old, so I carefully flicked through the pages. I couldn't understand a word, but came across some diagrams. 

I squinted slightly at them in the low light, seeing stick figures using staffs to control snow. 

I frowned. Using an instrument to control ice wasn't something I'd ever thought to do, despite having Jack teach me, it just seemed unnatural to me. I'd never thought about using snow like they were doing in the next book either, all I'd ever bothered with were different consistencies. I'd always focused mainly on ice, even with Jack. 

In this book staffs were being used to control snow fall, using snowflakes to temporally blind an enemy or to mask an area or person. 

I looked up at Greg, who was watching me curiously. I sent him a grin. 

"The stuff in here is amazing." I said, not expecting him to understand me exactly, but hoping the gist got across. 

Greg just shrugged and walked away, running his fingers along the rock wall. He reached the staffs on the wall in the training portion and pulled one off the rack in a well practiced movement. 

I closed the book and watched him curiously as he twirled with both hands, forming snowflakes as he did. Suddenly in a sharp movement he thrust the end to the staff to his left and the snow blasted into an ice block, shattering it. 

He muttered something to himself and put the staff back on the wall as I stared in surprise. It had never occurred to me that snow could be that powerful. 

Greg saw me staring and shrugged like it was no big deal. That was when I noticed something; whenever I'd seen Greg, he'd been tensed up, not scared per say, just tense. Down here, he almost seemed at ease, possibly even relaxed. 

Greg held out his hand to face the floor and frost spread on the mats. In the frost the image of books going into a rucksack appeared. Greg then looked up and pointed at me, indicating that he wanted me to put the books into my bag. 

I tilted my head to the side, sort of understanding why. On one hand, these books belonged down here, among the other Bergland heirlooms, this was all that was left. One the other hand, this kind of information would really help the rest of the Descendants of Jack Frost, which may have been Greg's intent. 

I nodded and took off my bag, opened it, and carefully put all seven books in. It was a tight fit, but they got in, and the bag was now really heavy. 

In a moment of silliness I picked up the handles and pulled, but didn't lift it off the table. I did that a couple of times before getting bored and throwing it on my back. 

I looked over at Greg to see him smiling. Good to see he was lightening up. 

"_So, we got what we came for, right?"_

_I guess so. Time to leave?_ I didn't want to leave, this place was great, but we did need to get back. 

"_Better had."_ Taboo shrank and jumped into my hood. 

His smile faded when he realised that we were done down here. He walked back over to steps and waved me over as he opened the trapdoor. 

I could hear that the rain had picked up and Greg instantly formed a protective layer of ice to stop it getting down here. 

After the coolness of the cavern, outside seemed almost muggy. I quickly forgot about that as I closed the trapdoor and looked at Greg. To my surprise there was a small lump of ice just under his eye. 

For the second time that morning I placed my arm on his shoulder, and he didn't react. I carefully put pressure on his shoulder to turn him away. We needed to get going after all. 

Greg however refused to move, just staring at the same spot. 

"Greg?" 

No answer. 

Taboo jumped out of my hood and grew to full size, which would normally at least get him to tense up in fear, but he still didn't react. 

Seeing this Taboo walked right up to him and gently pushed her head into his chest, rumbling softly. 

Greg finally reacted, starting surprise and looking nervously at the ice tiger in front of him. He slowly lifted up his hand and shakily reached for Taboo's head, as if expecting her to bite him. 

Taboo may be violent, but she wasn't tactless, so she let him put his hand on her head and let out a purr as he stroked her. 

"Takk." He said softly. 

Greg looked over at me and used frost in mid air to form the shape of a tiger and a question mark. I just shrugged in response, even now no one had a clue how I'd made Taboo, we'd just made a rule not to do that again. 

Greg paused for a second, then in a quick movement, as if he was trying to make sure he did it before he changed his mind, rolled up the right sleeve of his shirt. On his skin was a ragged mark, which was a mottled pink. 

A burn scar. 

I frowned, and put two and two together. 

He'd been here when this place burned down, maybe not inside, but he had still been here. That was why he was didn't really want to come back, that was why he'd supposedly reacted the same way to fire as me. Maybe he'd even run away because of it, it was impossible to say without asking him. 

Things were a little clearer, and I wasn't sure how to react. 

Greg quickly pulled the sleeve back down and turned away, muttering. 

Before he could walk off I grabbed his un-burnt arm. He turned back around and looked at me, confused. 

"Thank you." I said, smiling a small smile. 

Greg returned the smile tersely and pulled his arm out of my grip, walking back towards the Tunnel. 

The entire trip back was made in silence.

**Quick note about Greg's only line in this chapter. According to Google Translate, that's Norwegian for 'thanks'. I don't know how accurate that is, so if someone can correct that or confirm then that would be great!**


	29. Chapter 28

Once back at the Pole I made my way back to the library to try and at least try to translate these books. If I could, then I could implement the techniques with those already shared from everyone else. Since we were all self taught we all had different techniques.

I had a flick through the books before attempting translation, and found that there was one book on ice manipulation, one on snow, one on frost, two on air, one on psychic ice and one general combat. 

A lot of the techniques I'd never even thought of, including using ice to add limbs to our own bodies. It was near the back of the psychic ice book, and seemed to include extra arms, adding wings and a prehensile tail. However, one important thing of note was that we did seem to have a signature weapon, the staff. 

Bunnymund uses boomerangs, it's what he's known to use, so it's expected his Descendants use it as well, it's a symbol of who they are. It's not compulsory though. The other Descendants in HOG don't really have a signature weapon, and no one was sure that we did, but looking at the techniques in these books, you could see that the staff was supposed to be our signature weapon. 

There were chapters on how to use the staff in all of the books, even in the psychic ice one, where I assumed it was used as some kind of meditating tool. 

It didn't seem to matter on the staff; quarter staff, a gun or a staff of Chinese origin with one end thicker than the other, two batons used together, whatever. It seemed that as long as it didn't have any metal sharp bits, it was fair game. 

Even then the staffs could be changed with ice, maybe adding a tip to it to make a spear or lengthening it or joining two batons together. Heck there was even a more recent part at the back clearly inspired by Aang's staff from Avatar. There were just so many new ideas and techniques to put into practice. 

Not to mention patterns, actual martial art style patterns and forms were drawn in these. It was almost nuts how much information was in these. 

Satisfied I could work out the diagrams I found a Norwegian to English dictionary in North's well stocked library and got to work. 

There were several problems however. Looking up individual words was very, very slow business, it took about half an hour to look up the words in one sentence. There came my second problem, I am terrible at languages, and Norwegian grammar was making my head spin. I could barely handle French and Spanish at school, the only subjects I had ever struggled with and I dropped them as soon as I could. 

I wasn't sure how long I was there struggling, but after a while I heard someone say. 

"In here again huh?" 

I jumped and lost whatever concentration I had as I turned to face the Easter Bunny. 

"I like books." 

"I can tell, you've got a lotta of 'em there." 

"They're not North's though." I clarified. 

"Didn't think they were. I doubt North has books on cryo kinesis." 

I shrugged and went back to trying to translate, which wasn't helped with Bunnymund hovering over my shoulder. 

"...'Ice, in the hands of a master, can become as fluid as water' huh." Bunnymund translated. 

"Where was that?" I asked, skipping through the book I was writing in as Bunnymund pointed out the passage. 

"Never thought controlling ice required whole books." 

"There's layers to it, and it's not just ice. It's ice, snow, frost and air, and each need a slightly different technique." 

Bunnymund paused in surprise. "I'll have to 'and to Frostbite, this is actually pretty complicated." 

"I doubt Jack knows most of this, this is just a compilation of techniques from one family, every Descendant of Frost has a different way of doing it. I'll bet Jack is no exception. Actually, I know Jack is no exception." 

"How?" 

From the question I guessed that Bunnymund didn't know that Jack had told him that he'd taught me, so I decided to gloss over it. 

"Jack and I both live in Burgess, and I often go to the lake to practice. We've compared techniques." 

"You and Frostbite are close." 

It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway. 

"We're good friends, yes." 

Bunnymund chuckled to himself. "Yer two aren't much alike." 

"We're more alike than you think." I countered. "We're as cocky as each other." I reminded him. 

"Urrgh, I'd forgotten about that." 

I grinned and continued talking. 

"If there wasn't a library here I might have joined Jack in, whatever he's been doing up here during the quiet times." 

"The elves are in a panic-" 

"How can you tell? They're all over the place." 

"According to North. And the Yeti's are extremely nervous, although Frostbite seems to 'ave turned it down this week." 

"He knows I'd yell at him." I said offhandedly. 

"I'd join ya." Bunnymund huffed. "I didn't think the show pony knew when to stop." 

"I've got worse in HOG." I said, shuddering at the memory of some of the stuff the Beck twins had done. "Besides Jack's been on his own for centuries and suddenly he's got people to go to. It's his way of handling it." 

"I doubt it." 

"No, honestly. I did the same thing with my Branch." 

"Aw crikey. You pull pranks too?" 

"Not as bad as I used to. I still like to hide in freezers though." 

Bunnymund gave me a look as if he wasn't sure if I was joking or not. I decided not to clarify. 

I got back to translating, and Bunnymund hung around, looking over my shoulder. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, getting slightly irritated because I wanted to try and work on this. 

"I'm just readin' it." He said, shaking his head. "No word from yer mates by the way." 

"Thanks." 

Another pause, then. 

"So, where'd ya get these from?" 

"Greg Bergland, the boy from a few days ago in Norway." 

"Ya went back?" 

"Yeah, he just wanted to make sure I got these." 

"Fair point. Now's a good time, the calm before the storm." 

"Yeah, something's going to happen. It's been too quiet." We'd had a few days with very little happening from Pitch and Lupine, it was like they were preparing something. 

"We'll find out soon enough." Said Bunnymund cryptically. "Well, good luck with that." He added moving away. "And I suggest you set an alarm or something, because I'm not coming back to get ya if yer late." 

"Gotcha." I said a little distractedly, logging that away to do in a minute. Bunnymund just sighed and left. 

I got woken up the next morning by Taboo roaring at me. 

"_Get up! Tracey and Alexander have got something!"_

I groaned and pushed myself out of bed, getting dressed as quickly as I could and following my irate ice tiger through the Workshop. 

We reached the Globe Room to find that the rest of the Guardians had come back, making us all present and correct. 

"Why am I nearly always the last one to show up?" I muttered to myself as I went over to join them. 

"What's happened?" I asked. 

"We got a message from Tracey and Alexander's Branch." Said Claire. 

"Pitch and some...corpses has been sighted in a town near Melbourne. As well as some Descendants." Continued North. 

"My hometown." Said Alexander, dressed in full armour and an unreadable expression on his face. I instantly understood why we were all here; if I was in Alexander's shoes, I'd be heading back to Burgess as fast as I could. 

"How many?" I asked, not wanting to waste time by verbally noting that it was the Melbourne Branch having issues last night. 

"Too many for the Branch to hold off alone, and I'm not leaving them." Said Alexander, the look in his eyes saying not to argue. 

"We're deciding on who's going." Said Toothiana. "Are you?" 

I thought for a second. Melbourne, Australia, approaching summer in the Southern Hemisphere. 

"Um, no thanks." I said, taking a step back. 

"Really?" Asked Alexander, "I'd thought you'd jump at the chance." 

"Australia equals heat. Even if my armour does shield me, I'm not too fond of the idea." 

"_Agreed, I'd rather not melt."_ Said Taboo, yawning. 

"So, who is going?" Asked Jack. 

Samson, Claire, Alexander, Sandman and Bunnymund raised their hands. 

"Are you guys sure?" I asked, looking at the other two Heads. "You don't have armour."Alexander was the only Head to have armour commissioned for him. Not to mention it hadn't been long since Samson was injured. Sandman was actually glancing uneasily at Samson, concerned for his Descendant. 

"As you so often say, we'll be fine." Assured Claire. "We are Head's for a reason after all." 

I frowned, but nodded, I couldn't stop them. Samson did look a lot better anyway. 

"So that leaves, me, Tooth, North, Jackie and Taboo at the Pole." Said Jack, counting off his fingers. 

"As well as Tracey's pack if we need them." I said. 

"Actually, some of them are already heading there." Said Claire. 

"Oh, well we can still call on the rest of them for backup." 

"True, oh, and Jackie." Said Claire, she held up something silver in her hand. "Catch." 

I caught it easily and looked at it. She'd thrown me a circle of metal about as thick as my finger and as wide as a tube of Pringles. In the centre of it was a green square showing a map of the Earth and above that was a small red button. 

"What is it?" I asked, flipping it over in my hands. 

"Jason was working on it." Said Claire. "It's essentially a distress signal. Yours will glow blue if we need help." 

I nodded and slipped into my hoodie pocket, nestling it with my medal, sketchbook and pencil. "I'll keep it safe." 

"It is a prototype though." Claire warned, "So we don't know exactly how far the signal will reach" 

I heard North chuckle, "The things you come up with." I heard him say softly, but not so softly that Claire didn't hear him. 

"Jason is Head for a reason. His mind and connection with magic is one of the best the HOG has seen, despite what we may think of him." 

She turned her gaze back to me. "You be careful with it as well. We're still not sure how sturdy it is." 

"Yes ma'am." I gave a mock salute. "I assume I'm to man communications while you're gone?" 

"No." Said Claire, which had me blinking in surprise. 

"From the sounds of it, the main attack is occurring in this town, Descendants have been seen in the area all week. This is their main attack." Said Alexander, looked almost desperate. "There are going to be no other attacks." 

I frowned, not all that convinced, but these two had been fighting the Descendants of Pitch longer than me, I suppose I should trust their judgement. 

"So, are we ready?" asked Bunnymund, getting jumpy. 

"Yes we are." Said Alexander, even more jumpy. 

Without another word the pair of them tapped their feet against the ground and disappeared into the floor. Samson, Claire and Sandman weren't far behind, and then it was the five of us.

**So, after several chapters of world building, we're finally coming down to some action! A couple of quick notes about stuff in this chapter. 1, Norwegian. I've never tried to learn Norwegian, so I have no idea how hard it actually is. I hear it's hard though. 2, the distress signal. If you've ever read the ROTG fan comic 'Shift' then you'll probably see some similarities between it and the Orb. Which makes sense, because the distress signal is based off the Orb. If you haven't read it, what are you waiting for!? Look it up, I'll even try to add a link! d5zxjws (take out the spaces and it should work.)**


	30. Chapter 29

I went back to the room I was in and sat on the window seat, looking at the scenery but not really seeing it. Something had been on my mind since we met Mortimer. I hadn't paid it much attention, having either tried to distract myself or just having other things going on, but now Pitch had made his move, the thought reared its ugly head. 

If only Mortimer could raise the dead properly, might he be willing to do that out of gratitude? 

Could he bring back Daniel? 

I shook my head and pressed my forehead against the glass, trying to get rid of the thought. It wouldn't be fair to Daniel, and Mortimer has even messed up the process before, I mean look at Jack. 

I felt a small waft of wind, and before I could react a snowball hit my shoulder. 

I smiled and looked over, seeing Jack in the doorway. Even now he still knew me well enough to check on me. 

"Hey." I said, not really concerned about the snow on the seat. 

"You alright?" He asked. 

"What makes you ask that?" I replied, spinning myself around so that I was facing him. 

"I figured you'd be angry at Pitch, and at the fact you weren't going after him." 

"Oh, I'm still angry at him, but that's not-" 

"Why you're down?" 

Jack walked over and sat on the seat next to me. 

"So, what's gotten you so down?" 

"It's pointless." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's not going to happen." 

"If there's a will there's a way." 

"You're not going to give up, are you?" 

"Nope." 

I let out a slight chuckle. 

"I've been thinking about Mortimer's scythe, and whether, whether I could bring back Daniel. Or even Penelope." I realised 

"There's nothing wrong with thinking that way. You were close with both of them." 

"There's everything wrong with thinking that way. It wouldn't be fair on them even if I did somehow convince Mortimer to do it." I countered, shaking my head, "Besides, it could go wrong, look what happened with you." 

"Yeah." He sighed and seemed to look into the distance. 

I winced "Ah, sorry, that's probably a soft spot." 

"Hmmm." In his hand he seemed to be playing with something. 

"What's that?" I asked leaning over. 

He opened his hand and revealed a small figure of himself with a grin on it. 

"It looks like the smallest doll in a Russian doll." I noted. 

"It kinda is." He said looking at it. "It's a representation of my Centre." 

My eyes widened in surprise. I knew about Centres, as the Heads were expected to find theirs. It was described as the thing that drives you, that defines you and what you put into the world. I still hadn't figured out mine. 

"So, Guardians have to find their Centres as well?" Clearly I should pay more attention to those files. 

"As well? You mean Head's do it too?" 

"Yep, still haven't worked out mine yet." 

"You'll find it." 

"I'm not too bothered by it. It's no secret I never wanted the position. Why would I want the trappings that come with it? What's the point of Centres anyway?" 

"Well, for Guardians it's the trait they protect in children." 

"Okay, so why do Heads do it? We don't protect kids. Bit pointless if you ask me." 

"Who knows, maybe it'll be in those files." 

I groaned, "Don't remind me, the others are always trying to get me to read them. Just one of the many Head things that annoy me." 

"Really? You seem to get along with the others." 

"I've gotten used to it, and they're good people, but I just don't want the responsibility or power. I just wanted to be me. To live and get on with life." 

"Well, that's just boring." 

"So are the meetings." 

"And the files?" 

I chuckled and shook my head, "Those damn files." 

"Well, if you didn't want the position, why are you still in it?" 

"Because as I said to Jason, no one else would step up. Supposedly it's 'mine by right' or something like that. They were only going to let me off for so long." 

"But if you weren't Head, you wouldn't be here now." 

"True." 

Jack opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when he noticed something. 

"Your pocket's glowing." 

I looked down at my pocket and pulled out the disc. 

It was glowing blue. 

Jack and I looked at each other and sprang into action. Jack flew off to tell the Guardians while I pulled on my armour. 

With most of it on I turned to my dagger. I still wasn't comfortable fighting with it, but I held my hand over it, deliberating. 

Looking down at my armour, I had nowhere to clip it on to, and I didn't have anything to strap it to me somewhere. Looks like it was staying here for now. 

I found Taboo chasing elves and once she realised something was wrong she ran to the Globe Room with me. 

We ran through the doors just as I heard, "Where's Jackie?" from Toothiana. 

"Speak of the devil and she doth appear." I said running over with my helmet under one arm. 

"Jackie! You've got the signal?" Asked North. 

I held up my hand with the disc inside, still glowing blue. The display in the centre had zoomed in on Australia and put a glowing dot on where the signal was coming from. 

North nodded, than glanced at me, Taboo and Jack. "Are you three fine with going to Australia?" 

"If they're in danger then I'll handle the heat." I said. 

"_I'll handle it, if I keep moving I shouldn't melt."_

"I'm fine with it." Said Jack. 

"Great! There's not enough time for the sleigh, so time for snow globes!" 

I'll admit I gave a sigh of relief, I was not up for North's driving. 

I tucked the disc into a pocket beneath my armour and I pulled on my helmet, making sure the straps were in the right place and pulling the visor down. 

Once we were ready North threw a snow globe at the ground and without hesitation he walked through it. 

Taboo and I were next through, and we exited to carnage. 

The street in front of us was filled with re-animated Descendants, using their powers with worrying accuracy for beings that were being controlled. More worrying were the living Descendants in the mix, either as wolves or using black sand along with 'death' sand. The smell was horrible, and because of the street lights their grey skin seemed to glow ominously. 

I danced out of the way of a blast of ice and went into the air, sensing more than seeing Toothiana and Jack come through the portal. I allowed more ice to form on Taboo's paws, just in case the ground became covered in grey ice and she needed to get away. From there I went higher into the air to get a better idea of what were facing. 

The un-dead had taken over about four streets in a rough circle, a bank of fog completely surrounding the horde. That was probably to stop anyone interfering, although how well that will work was up for debate. 

Above us the sky was thick with deep purple clouds, complete with the occasional booming thunder and flash of lightning. Because of this the only illumination was the street lamps and the flashes of various powers. 

There were a few airborne Descendants, and I only had to glance at their jerky movements in the gloom to know that they weren't alive. Only one person in purple was fighting them, with what looked like twin swords, but they seemed to be alright for now. 

I could see the others fighting hard, but it was clear they needed help. Sandman and Samson were above the crowd using sand missiles and streams. Toothiana and Claire were also flying, diving in and back out again. 

Jack was also flying in and around the un-dead, blasting them with ice. 

I could see various shades of fur flying, including Tracey's identifiable russet red as she tussled with what looked like living Descendants of Lupine. Further on two living Descendants of Pitch were fighting each other, appearing to be evenly matched with their powers. You could tell who was on which side, the Descendant of Pitch fighting against us was in black armour, with a very traditional looking helmet, like you'd see on knights. From what I'd seen and heard about Tracey's pack, they couldn't afford to carry heavy armour around, so they just fought as they were. 

I could see Alexander standing on a pillar of earth, sending shards of rock at the dead while Bunnymund bounced around with his boomerangs. And they kept on coming. 

North had pulled out his swords and begun slashing at them, moving around with finesse. It almost seemed to be too easy for him. 

Finally were a group of armoured Descendants I didn't recognise, but I guessed they were this area's Branch. Their armour already looked like it had taken a beating, but they were still going. They seemed to be mainly made up Descendants of Bunnymund, with three sets of green armour, one red and one yellow. 

With everyone's positions noted, I went in.


	31. Chapter 30

I dived in and out of the horde, sending well aimed ice shards into their heads and stabbing them in the same places. There were too many bodies to get far in, so there were times when I took to the air to get to the main group.

For a while Taboo and I worked in tandem, letting each other know when something seemed to coming up behind the other. However Taboo quickly got swept up in the crowd, and I was fighting alone. 

"JACKIE! HEADS UP!" 

I looked up and ducked as a shard of rock whistled past my head and into a deceased head behind me. 

I barely had time to yell back a thanks to Alexander before other shards of ice and rock got sent my way. I also had to duck as a street light boomeranged over my head. That would be from the member of Tracey's pack who could control metal. 

There were so many, and I could hear screams from townspeople, not that I was surprised, this must look like the zombie apocalypse. Why they were out during a thunderstorm I'll never know, maybe they were leaning out of their windows and screaming? 

I was painfully aware of how out in the open we were. As a rule we stuck to the shadows when we went about our business, being out here in such large numbers felt wrong. However there wasn't exactly much we could do about it. 

There seemed to be no end to them, when one fell there seemed to be another five to take its place. Although Pitch and Lupine had centuries of bodies to use up, so it stood to reason that it would be difficult to get through. 

Then there were the living Descendants. 

The un-dead seemed to have an 'every man for himself' mentality, if you can call it that. The living Descendants worked around the un-dead ones, jumping in when one fell and fighting the Descendant on our side. 

It did make me wonder what they were doing here. A take over? Mass spread of fear? The world may never know. Or least, it better not, we had better win this, despite how outnumbered we were. We have five immortals on our side for crying out loud! 

Above the din I heard a snarl, and looking in the direction of it I saw a dark, four legged figure dancing among the dead, heading in my direction. Speaking of immortals... 

Lupine took a flying leap towards me and I went backwards to avoid it, with him landing on my ice bridge in front of me. 

"Where's Pitch?!" I yelled, not wanting to deal with him. I hadn't seen him in seven years, and I'd happily go another seven without seeing him. I didn't find him as bad as Pitch, but I still didn't want anything to do with him. 

"I don't see why I tell you." He snarled, bounding towards me. I went right on the ice and dodged him, almost sending him in to the un-dead. His claws dug into the ice and sent up shavings of ice as he skidded to a halt. 

I pulled up a wall of ice between him and me, not daring to let it touch the ground. The ground was either covered in grey ice or grey earth, and I had a feeling I didn't want to touch either of them. 

Behind me I heard Taboo bounding up, she jumped around the wall and began whaling on Lupine. There was a blur of red fur and Tracey jumped on Lupine as well, her sheer determination making up for size and any injuries. 

I turned my back on their snarling and went back into the fray. 

I soon lost track of time, all I could tell was that there seemed to be no ending to it. 

Taboo had stopped attacking Lupine, allowing Tracey to take him on alone. Normally I'd see this as near suicide, but I trusted Tracey to be able to handle herself. 

Pieces of grey ice clung to my armour and I'd had to re-grow my blades several times. The parts of me unprotected by armour had nicks and places that were protected by armour probably had bruises. 

I jumped backwards to avoid a boomerang that went flying past. The ground underneath it cracked and burst as it went by, sending up spikes and chunks of earth to impale the un-dead from beneath. 

Note to self, avoid all boomerangs wielded by Descendants of Bunnyund. 

Almost out of nowhere a blast of black sand blasted through the earth spikes and sent me flying away from the main fight and into the mist. I fell down and rolled to a stop on the uncontaminated earth and just groaned. Despite the armour, that had hurt. 

I lifted my head to see a figure clad in black approach through the fog. As she got closer I saw her black hair shining purple in the nearby street light. 

"...You." I breathed, getting to my feet. I couldn't see her very well in the fog, but there was no question of who it was. 

"What, didn't expect to see me again? Murderer." Said Purple Hair, lightning flashing dramatically and temporarily lighting up her face. There was a new scar on her left cheek, starting diagonally from the top of her lip to the far corner of her eye. Other than general signs of aging, she'd barely changed since we'd last met. Like the other enemy Descendants of Pitch she was in black armour, but she had decided to drop the helmet. 

"I never meant to hurt them, I swear." I said, backing off as she formed pulled a small blade out of a scabbard, thunder cracking in response to the lightning. Something about that blade made me feel sick, and I struggled to hold my ground. 

"I don't care, you still did it, and I still haven't had the chance to get proper revenge." 

"Revenge isn't going to bring them back." I was shaking now. I didn't want to deal with this, especially not with whatever she was carrying that made me feel so afraid. 

"Well, maybe if I kill you I can get Pitch to give me the scythe, just for a bit, so I can bring them back properly." 

She wanted a fight, and in a battlefield, she was certainly going to get it. There was no way I could reason with her either, she'd been waiting a long time to do this properly. 

She held up the blade to the meagre light, seeming to take her time. However, the light barely seemed to touch the dagger blade, in fact the light seemed to be sucking in what little light there was. 

"Know what this is?" She asked, a grin in her voice. 

I wasn't sure, but now I could see it properly I could guess. The blade sent cold shivers down my spine and I wanted to be as far away from it as possible. It was made from the same lead as my dagger, but the lead was in its original form. This was lead from the Earth's Core, and it scared me. 

"Good, you're scared." I could see the smirk on her face from here. "You have no idea how good that feels." 

Before I could wrap my head around this wording she charged, her dagger held out in front of her. I parried with my ice blade and let the dagger carry past me to my left. When it was this close I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Before I lost my nerve I twisted my blade flat on top of hers and slamming down in the wrist with my free hand. Her hand fell open and the dark blade dropped to the ground with a clatter. 

I don't think she was quite expecting me to disarm her so quickly, so she paused for a second. That second was enough to coat the dagger in ice and send a blast to her stomach, sending her flying back. 

She landed on her back several meters from me, and in the brief second I had while she got up I sent the lead blade back behind me. I found a drain and let it drop down it, hopefully never to be used again. 

Purple Hair almost growled as she stood up and realised what I'd done with her weapon. Instead of drawing another blade she formed a new weapon. Black sand condensed around her hand until it formed a long whip. 

She cracked the whip in my direction and used an ice wall to block it, then froze and shattered the sand. Only to have a new one form just as quickly and find a small gap in my armour. 

I yelled in pain as the whip hit the crook of my elbow and I sent an ice blast her way, which she blocked with a wall of black sand. 

The sand froze and shattered, and we fought for control over the shards. We were evenly matched, and that was worrying. 

"You never found out my name." Said Purple Hair, probably trying to distract me. "It's Paura, 'fear' in Italian." 

"Very apt." I commented dryly, the shards jerking towards me as I gained a little control. 

"You're not the only ones with whole Descendant lines." She said, the shards jerking back towards her. 

_Now? You're saying this now?_

"I didn't think so somehow." I said, the shards not moving. I gritted my teeth and held my arms out to try and increase control, my injured elbow complaining. They jerked back towards me, but didn't go far. 

Something lumbered into my line of sight and I looked up to see what it was as I extended more mental control to the shards. 

Lightning flashed again and what I saw made me lose any notion of control over the shards. 

The corpse of Penelope had shuffled in front of us. Her black hair hung as it always did, hanging through a half broken helmet, in fact she looked the most normal out of the un-dead. The only give away was the grey pallor and the smell. 

She was still dressed in her armour, but parts of it had already started to fall off. Most distressingly was the chest plate, which was hanging off from her left shoulder, revealing the injury that had killed her. 

"Penelope..." I breathed as thunder boomed, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. 

While I was distracted Paura gained control of the shards and fired them at me, regardless of who was standing in front of her. 

They hit both me and Penelope and I yelled as they left probably more bruises under the armour. I staggered back into a thicker part of the fog from the force, but managed to remain standing. 

Penelope took the hits better, barely seeming to notice them as they tore right through her, leaving several small holes in her body. More pieces of armour were knocked off, the grey metal clattering almost dejectedly to the ground. 

Paura was right behind Penelope, all I had to do was fire through mostly unprotected Penelope's body, but I couldn't. I just couldn't, not to Penelope. 

Paura had no such qualms, and fired straight through Penelope's stomach, not that she cared. 

The sand hit me in the stomach and I was thrown backwards, landing with a painful clatter on the pavement. Penelope also sent a blast my way, which I managed to block with a wall of ice. 

I shattered it and looked at the figure of my old friend as she shuffled through the mist and I tried to get the ice to rise up. I had to convince myself that it wasn't her, if it was her she'd be curled up, bleeding from the stomach. There was no blood, and she didn't seem to recognise me. 

And I couldn't do it. 

The shard of ice wavered in the air for few seconds, before falling back down. 

"Wow, you'll kill six living Descendants, but one dead one is what holds you back?" Paura appeared from behind Penelope. "Well whaddya know." 

I levered myself up onto my elbows, feeling my torso groan from the various impacts. 

"Maybe I should let her kill you, since you seem incapable of doing the same." Paura gave a sick grin, one I hadn't seen since the motorway services seven years ago. 

"Kill her."


	32. Chapter 31

Penelope raised her hand and knife made of sand appeared in it, ready to fire. 

I had to do it now. It wasn't Penelope, not anymore. 

I held my own arm up and we fired at the same time. 

Penelope's knife bounced off my armour with enough force to send me back into the pavement, but my shard hit its target, as always. 

Penelope's corpse went down without a sound, a shard of ice in the middle of the forehead. 

Paura also looked surprised as I struggled not to cry. Penelope had just died again in my heart. Whatever hope I might have had were destroyed along with her brain. 

I was devastated, and furious. 

I pushed myself off the pavement, rolling forward and slamming my fist down before I could roll again. As my fist thudded down a wave of ice spread from beneath it towards Paura. 

She jumped backwards to avoid it, but the ice followed her. It was no longer spreading from my fist, but my whole body as I stood up, my arms out slightly as the ice spread. Even _I_ could feel the temperature drop in the air around us, the windows above us frosted over, water pipes froze, electrical cables sagged with frost and the water in the nearby drain froze over. The fog thickened around me as the temperature dropped, then froze, clearing the air and leaving chunks of ice hovering in it. 

For the first time in my life, I _wanted_ to freeze someone solid, and she had the misfortune of standing right in front of me. 

Lightning flashed again as the shadows around Paura curled and sharpened, black sand formed in her hands as she tried to counteract the surrounding ice. Black sand shattered the ice sheet into chunks that rose up to become a new part of my arsenal. 

She tried firing blasts of sand at me, but the temperature around me was so low that the sand froze into lumps. So that the frozen sand couldn't be used by Paura I sent it back into the main fight to hit a couple of un-dead, accompanied by thunder. 

_Ice, in the hands of a master, can become as fluid as water._

I wasn't sure why I remembered that line now, but I decided to try it. 

The chunks of ice in the air joined together in mid air to form my own whip. In my mind I saw it being a fluid and natural as an actual whip, and cracked it experimentally. 

Paura's eyes widened in shock at the resulting sonic boom, and I gave my own insane, cruel grin. It wasn't perfect mind, it was still jerky, but I could improve on that. 

The sheet of ice trapped Paura's feet and she rushed to thaw it with sand. Meanwhile my ice whip cracked again, catching her on the shoulder and opening a long cut on it. 

Her scream of pain shocked me out of my temporary madness and I felt the whip become chunks of ice again and fall to ground. I had been about to freeze someone solid, something I swore I'd never do again. What had I been thinking? 

I quickly got myself together. Paura wasn't going to hang around in my moment of clarity, I could already see black sand forming around her. 

I ran forward, using the ice to speed myself up, and I landed a frost covered punch directly between Paura's eyes. The frost seemed to sink into her head and it lolled forward, Paura had been rendered unconscious. 

I used more ice to support the unconscious body, and hold it in place in case she woke up while the fight was still going on. 

With that I doubled over, panting. That show with the ice and taken less out of me than I expected, but I was still a bit tired. My eyes drifted over to my left elbow, the crook of which had been struck by Paura's whip. Blood was soaking into the arm of my hoodie below, as the material took the brunt of the attack as well as it always did. I let frost spread under the hood, finding that the injury was long, shallow and horizontal across the crook of my elbow. 

I let the frost close over the cut to let it heal undisturbed and separating the fabric from the skin. 

I looked over at where the main fight was still raging. I needed to get back in. I nodded to myself and stood up straight, looking over. 

Okay, let's hope I don't die. 

I ran over and re-entered the fray with more of a frenzy. Penelope had died again, and I wasn't about to let that go. 

Un-dead fell to my ice, but more kept replacing them. Not to mention they were all Descendants, so they weren't just shuffling around, they fought back. 

After a while I realised that we couldn't keep this up. There were too many, and I was getting tired. 

My attacks were more like flailing than actual attacks, and while my ice shards were still hitting home, my blades weren't. The numbers didn't seem to decrease and none of us were in great shape any more. 

I didn't appear to be the only one, rocks started missing, golden sand dissipated before it hit its target and Claire looked close to falling out of the sky. The Guardians were still going strong, but the majority of us were Descendants, with human levels of stamina. 

We needed backup. 

Above my head I heard a sudden roar of engines. 

A familiar kind of engine I hadn't heard in years. 

I looked up to see an incredible sight. Five differently designed sleighs appeared in the sky, managing to either avoid or deflect the lightning strikes that tried to send them crashing to the ground. 

Different parts of the floor of each sleigh opened up and a couple of Descendants from each dropped out. They fell for less than a second with their brightly armoured bodies straight and their arms crossed over their chest. Once they were out of the danger zone from the sleigh engines they either formed sand to land on, formed something that could fly and flew off, or snapped out a pair of wings to catch the air that was rushing past. 

I knew all this even without looking. Nigel had drilled the Burgess Branch in this several times in the past. Without even being able to hear them I knew that those who had fallen out of the sleighs were sending messages back to the sleigh drivers over radio or a com link, confirming a successful launch. 

Once flying they began to help attack the airborne enemy Descendants. 

Once the flying Descendants had gotten out of the way, the sleighs descended from the sky. Still narrowly avoiding lightning strikes and landing onto the ground, crushing several un-dead beneath the runners. 

I went straight for the most familiar sleigh as the dome opened. 

"Guys!" I called as an armour clad Tina and Sally came down to say hi, before rushing back into the sky. 

"Jackie!" I was tackled into a hug from Billy as many crashes of thunder started to sound. 

"We'd love to catch up Jackie." Said Nigel once the thunder had finished, levering himself out of the sleigh with his swords in hand. "But I think we have work to do." 

My heart wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Nigel was almost an old man. As fit as the next man, but still... 

That left my head as I saw another figure exit the sled. He was dressed in Nigel's old armour, which was a little big for him, given Nigel's height. He also carried a 3 foot long sword that Nigel had given to him for his eighteenth birthday, much to my annoyance at the time. 

The scabbard was plain leather, no decoration except a silver tip. The blade of the sword was decorated with accurate frost patterns descending from the cross guard, with an eight pointed star in the centre of said cross guard. The pommel was a simple sphere, and grip was ordinary, except that they were painted white. 

"Jamie... What are you doing here?" 

"Don't be hard on him Jackie." Nigel immediately jumped to Jamie's defence before he could get a word in. "He's good with a sword, and he was worried about you, we all were. I'm confident he can handle himself." 

"We don't get non Descendants involved for a reason Nigel!" 

"I know." Nigel bowed his head slightly, much to my embarrassment. "But you do have more authority than me. It's your call now." 

I looked between Nigel and Jamie disbelievingly. Nigel had a neutral expression while Jamie was given me his well perfected puppy dog eye look through the visor. He was twenty one years old, and still using it. Don't fix what isn't broken I suppose. 

I sighed, having never been able to resist that look. "You can stay." 

Jamie did a quick fist pump as I addressed the whole of the Branch, and Jamie. 

"Aim for the middle of their heads, okay? And try not to die, or get arrested if the police show up." It was amazing that the armed forces weren't here, given the scale of what was going on. 

Before they left I was struck with a sudden feeling of nostalgia. I'd known these guys for twelve years, just less than half my life, and I hadn't realised how much I'd missed them this week. Granted it hadn't always been smooth sailing, when I first met them their combined actions and events almost succeeded in driving me away for good. 

Thank moon it didn't happen. I couldn't wish for better and more supportive friends. And here we were jumping into the fray, again. It's always us isn't it? 

The three of them there nodded and leapt from the sleigh and into the fray with a cry. I grabbed Jamie before he left. 

"Make sure Jack doesn't see you, he'll probably react to it worse than me." 

Jamie nodded and started to run off, then stopped and looked back at me. 

"Do I get a kiss? It's tradition isn't it?" 

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't push it." 

Jamie gave an exaggerated pouting face and I had to laugh. "Don't die and then we'll see." 

Jamie grinned and ran into the fray, looking every inch the fighter. Watching him go I almost felt proud.


	33. Chapter 32

"Jackie!"

I looked over at the cry and saw Alice in armour exit a nearby sleigh via an ice bridge. We skated towards each other and greeted each other. 

Alice had grown a lot since I'd last seen her, she was now seventeen and becoming a beautiful young woman. Her hair, which had been reasonably long when she was ten, was now short again, cut just above the ears, giving her the tomboy look. I was surprised to see her here, given that she wasn't of age yet, maybe she'd done a Jamie and fluttered her eyelashes at her Branch. I wouldn't put it past her. 

"Good to see you again Alice. How did you get here?" 

"Great to see you too. And, school trip to Rome, I may have stowed away with the Rome Branch" She replied, not looking sheepish in the slightest. 

"...You agreed to go on a trip to Rome?" 

"I like Romans!" She said in her defence, and I shook my head, how on earth would she have handled the temperatures of Italy? Not to mention that her mum was going to kill me when word got out. 

Alice meanwhile was looking across the massive horde and let out a whistle. 

"That's a lot of dead people." 

I followed her gaze and nodded. "Yep." 

She looked back at me, her expression telling me she'd had an idea. 

"Say, remember the times we trained together?" 

I nodded. In the past we'd trained together in a form of synchronised cyrokinesis, and it was impressive when we got it right. 

"You want to try it again?" I asked. 

"Definitely." 

We stood an equal distance from each other and began moving together, sensing and predicting each other's movements through ice sense. Our arms raised and a wall of ice appeared, slamming into the enemy Descendants, we moved our arms again and spikes rose up from the ground, shattering the grey ice and impaling a few people. We shattered some of those spikes and impaled a few more corpses with them as they shattered. We raised our arms and brought them down, creating ice from the moisture in the air to slam down on the horde. 

Most people on our side were fighting on the outside of the horde, not able to get into the middle, even with sleighs crushing loads of the un-dead. Everyone who could get into the air was in the air, sending projectiles into the horde. 

Then, in the mist of all the chaos, purple smoke appeared. 

To my surprise Jason of all people stepped out, clad in full armour. He marched forward, and a large group of Descendants of North stepped out, each in red armour. They marched in such a way that they almost seemed like a professional army, the sight sent shivers down my spine. It was weird seeing them like this. When it came to actually acting like a professional army, we were usually pretty rubbish. 

I saw Jason's head move to look in my direction. We nodded warily to each other and he raised his arm to signal those who had come with him. 

With a lowered arm they charged forward, each carrying some form of sword and some carried a shield as well. Their swords seemed to be anything from a long sword, gladius, rapier or even cutlass. They cut their way through the horde with almost scary efficiency, and it was no longer safe for Alice and I to do our synchronised cyro kinesis without hurting them. 

Lightning struck a little closely to us for our liking, which was the final straw. The pair of us came to a silent agreement and split off, skating and sliding in and out of the un-dead. I was still tired, but felt strangely energised. We had backup, we could win this! 

Everyone seemed to pass on the message of what needed to be done, and soon there were more unmoving corpses with ice, rock, sand or just a hole in their head. As the un-dead went down they were no longer immediately replaced. 

Out of the corner of my I saw something move. Looking up I saw a robe and small shine off a blade disappear into a gap between two buildings. It had to be Pitch. I was surprised to not see him in the actual fight, although I suppose someone had to protect the scythe. 

I considered it for a second, No one else living was nearby, and there was a gap in the horde. The image of the Cavern of the Dead flashed through my head and I my resolve strengthened. I went after him. 

I followed him into the small alley, the sounds of battle seemed to fade, despite the fact we were still so close. Even the flash of lightning and boom of thunder didn't seem to quite make into the alley. 

I stopped skating and walked carefully down the alley, trying to work out where Pitch would pop up. It was dark, the streetlights almost seemed afraid to shine any light down here, so I had rely on moonlight to see. 

I felt a prickling feeling between my shoulder blades and I spun, my blades ready. There was nothing there. 

_Easy now, he's messing with you. So don't do anything stupid, just get the scythe._

"From what I've heard, I wouldn't have expected you of all people to leave the fight." 

I spun again to see Pitch a few feet in front of me, sitting astride a Nightmare. Strapped to his back I could see the scythe, the blade peeking out from behind his head. 

The Nightmare snorted at me, and Pitch pulled back slightly on the reins as I spoke. 

"Yeah, well, you've seen one zombie, you've seen them all, am I right?" I replied, trying to sound more full of energy and confident than I felt. It rattled me that Pitch had a Nightmare, I knew that it took roughly half a dozen of his Descendants to form one. How easy was it for him to make one? 

"I wouldn't have thought of them as zombies, especially since your old friend Penelope is out there." 

My muscles tensed in anger as Penelope's corpse falling to the ground flashed in my mind. 

"That is not Penelope. Penelope died eleven years ago." 

"And I brought her back." 

"You brought back her corpse, it's not the same thing." 

"I suppose it isn't. But with this," he turned to look at scythe, then back to me, "I could bring her back fully." 

"No you can't, her brain is destroyed." 

"Hmmm, that might make things a little more difficult." Pitch did seem to be actually considering it, "But it's not impossible." 

It was tempting, and I couldn't help but think of his file. He _had_ been a good man before. 

_Stop you idiot. This is Pitch, not Kozmotis. Pitch Black, master manipulator, which is exactly what he's doing now. So get it together!_

"That wouldn't be fair. She'd been through enough without having to owe anything to you!" 

"She already owed her existence to me." Pitch argued. "If I didn't exist, then neither would she." 

"Fat lot of good it did her!" 

"Anything at that point had nothing to do with me. You can blame my Descendants for her death!" 

"Not that you'd have cared anyway." I said more calmly, but with anger biting the words. 

"What makes you think your precious Guardians care either? You're mortal. One day you will wither and die. It doesn't do to get too involved." 

My muscles tensed in anger. "They _do_ care! Because they have a heart, unlike you." 

"Oh how touching, aren't you just their golden girl." Pitch seemed to sneer. "I do have to wonder why though. Being part of this big organisation, I was under the impression that you prefer do things alone." 

I frowned, wondering where he was going. "I do." 

"Then why become a Head? Why not run off into sunset and just have to worry about number one?" 

"Because..." 

I had an answer, but I wasn't sure how to say it. I have people I care about in HOG, it was my duty to stay? They were true answers, but they sounded weak, and I couldn't argue with what Pitch was saying. 

I ignored Pitch and concentrated on the blade behind him, that was the reason I was here, right now. I had to get it back. 

Pitch almost seemed to smirk, then looked between me and the scythe. 

"Oh, I see what you're after. You decided to be the hero and get the scythe back." 

His grin widened as he disappeared into the shadows, said grin and eyes remaining for a second, glowing. "So come and get it." 

His Nightmare suddenly charged from the wall and at me. I raised an ice wall to block it without moving, but it hammered straight through it. 

I caught the shards of ice with my mind and threw them back at the Nightmare, slicing it in several places. The Nightmare whinnied, but didn't go down, the sand seeming to heal itself. 

I threw my hand out and gave it a good old fashioned ice blast, which it shrugged off. It pawed the ground for less for a second, then charged right at me. 

Before I could react it had slammed into me. Time seemed to slow down and my world became mess of swirling black sand, I couldn't see and something seemed to be up with my ears. I swear I could hear snarls. 

In the sand appeared figures, dark canine figures. My mind froze with horror as they circled, the sand forming their snarls. Behind them the sand formed the ethereal motions of fire, and I swear I could hear the crackle of the flames. As one the wolves leapt towards me, their teeth bared and the flames illuminating them as I screamed. 

As the wolves hit me I slammed into the wall. The Nightmare pulled back as I slid down the wall and hit the ground with a clank of my armour, the wolves and fire disappearing as the Nightmare backed off. I didn't get up for a few seconds, breathing heavily as I recovered myself. My armour had taken most of the impact with the wall, so physically, I wasn't any more injured. That didn't stop my armour rattling as I shook from the fear. 

_Not real. It wasn't real._ I thought to myself. In front of me the Nightmare pawed the ground, preparing another charge. 

_Come on Davies, get up, deal with it later._

The Nightmare charged at me and I went up on an ice pillar. I got to my feet up there and took off on an ice bridge before I could be knocked down by the charging Nightmare. I formed a large icicle above it and sent it point first into its back as it flew up into the air towards me. 

The Nightmare let out what could only be described as a scream and disappeared, the sand it was made from scattering into the air. 

Breathing heavily and still shaking slightly I sent the bridge down, landing on solid ground. Suddenly the shadows around me seemed to take on the form of Pitch, and his laughter filled the alleyway. Fear shot through my stomach, but I stood my ground. After the wolves and fire, a little laughter wasn't going to scare me! 

I sent out a layer of ice around me, across the ground and up the walls. I stayed in the same place, my senses purely on the ice around me and closing my eyes to concentrate. The laughter seemed to decrease in volume, then disappear entirely.


	34. Chapter 33

**Thanks to Merlia W for following and favouriting! You also posted a review on Arc 2, and since that's done I'll reply to it here.**

**Yeah, I guess the idea of some doing stitches without anaesthetic is a bit *shudder***

Only to be replaced by Pitch's voice. 

"Jackie Davies, the hero." He goaded. "But of course, that's not what I see. I see someone who feels like she has to do things alone. After all, if you want something done you might as well do it yourself. And constantly trying to prove that you're worth having around, how very desperate." 

I tried to ignore him, to focus on the ice, but it wasn't working. 

"But you're afraid, what if you get it wrong? What if you mess up so badly that HOG no longer wants you, hmm?" 

_Ignore him ignore him ignore him ignore him_

"Well let me tell you something, you've already messed up. It was your stubbornness that got you and the Heads to the Pole, you that got them fighting tonight. What makes you think that any of the Head's will survive tonight? What about your Branch? How many more lives are going end because of you?" 

I felt the ice shot further up the walls, easily reaching the surrounding roofs. Something wet ran down my face and promptly froze, but in that moment I pretended that I didn't care. 

"Struck a nerve, have I?" 

My eyes shot open and I flung out an ice blast in the direction of the voice, a cry shooting itself out of my mouth. I knew it wouldn't work, but whatever logic was left was being overridden by a desire to make him shut up! 

Pitch's voice stopped for a second, long enough to make me think that maybe it had worked. 

Those hopes were quickly crushed as Pitch laughed. 

"A little reckless of you Davies, but then again, that's just how you are. Always reckless when someone you care about is involved." 

I felt movement behind me. I spun and sent spikes at it, only to find nothing. I gritted my teeth in frustration as they smashed into the wall; that had never failed. 

I felt movement on the ice behind me again and I spun to face it, my arms up and spikes ready, but it wasn't Pitch. 

It was Daniel. 

Everything seemed to stop for a second, my logic was telling me it was just his corpse, Daniel was dead, he'd been dead for almost nineteen years. But my heart was telling me that my little brother was in front of me. He almost looked exactly the same as he did the day he died, his brown hair was still sticking up in all directions. The only real difference was the fact he was in a suit, the suit he'd been put in for the funeral. 

I couldn't tell in the gloom, but it seemed like his skin was normal shade, and I couldn't smell anything. 

My body relaxed in shock as I took it in, seeing his eyes seeming to sparkle with life. Had Pitch actually got it right? Was Danny, Danny? 

"D-Danny?" 

"Jackie?" He sounded exactly the same as I remembered. 

Daniel took a step towards me, "Jackie I'm scared." 

I knelt down slightly, my blades disappearing and the logical side of me screaming at me to get away. However my big sister instincts were overriding my logic. I wanted to believe that Pitch had over done it, and that my little brother was alive. I wanted it so much my chest started to ache. I wanted it so much I was even willing to forgive Pitch to an extent, and I let my guard down. 

"Why are you scared?" 

"The Bogeyman, the Bogeyman's going to get me." 

"It'll be fine-" 

A whistling noise behind me alerted me to movement, but before I could react something sharp went by the small unprotected part of my body, the join between the back and chest plate. 

I cried out in pain, but somehow the blade, or whatever he was using, slid underneath the back plate, cutting into my back and lifting me off the ground. My logic had been right, Daniel was a distraction, even now I saw his corpse shuffle back to the main fight, the movements as robotic as the others. 

I gritted my teeth and seethed, angry that I'd been fooled like that. Angry that Pitch had gotten to me in such a cheap way. There was no good left in that man, no, he wasn't even a man, and I was stupid to even consider that there might have been a chance. 

I sent my arm back and sent icicles at the Bogeyman but being unable to see what was going on, I had no idea if it hit or not. 

The weapon was drawn back, then flung forward, throwing me painfully off the weapon and on the ground with a clatter. 

I ignored the pain and got to my feet. Hovering above my ice was Pitch, holding a huge scythe made of black sand while the real scythe glittered on his back. 

"Aw, am I being too rough for you?" 

I didn't say anything and sent a pillar of ice upwards, wrapping around his legs as I reformed my blades. He used his sand scythe to break free, but by then I'd already gotten up and moved in close, sending a push kick to his stomach once he was suitably loose. 

He went flying across the alley and hit the ground hard, skidding back even further back as his sand scythe disappeared. 

He quickly picked himself up as I walked over, his face serious. My fists were clenched with anger, ready to pull back to give him an ice blast, but at the same time I was unwilling to blast him, as that wouldn't do anything really. He was immortal for heaven's sake! 

"Well, I must say you seem to have a habit of being annoying and persistent. Now let's stop messing around, shall we?" 

Pitch's tone went sinister and black sand formed around his hands. As he sent the blast my way I pulled up a wall to block. He disappeared from in front of me and I felt his movement on the ice. I spun around in time to block a downward strike from the enormous scythe. 

I quickly realised that this was a really bad idea, the sheer weight of the scythe would be enough to get through the block. My anger faded as already I could feel my crossed blades cracking under the pressure; it wouldn't take much longer for them to break. 

I started to send a pillar of ice into his stomach, when Pitch put more pressure on the scythe. My blades snapped as the scythe burst through and scraped down my chest plate, sending me painfully backwards towards the wall. 

He went in again and I rolled around him to dodge, giving me access to his back. I sent a sharp bit of ice at the strap holding the scythe there, only to have a wall of black sand block it. 

I ducked and rolled out of the way of another scythe swipe, landing temporally on my hands and feet. A sudden warmness coated my gloves and boots, with something itchy working its way between the groves in the gloves, looking down I saw that they had become trapped in black sand. 

I used ice to make the sand brittle so I could get free, but the scythe came down on my back before I could move away. I fell flat on my stomach in the ice covered alley, my arms and legs suddenly spread eagle. 

I yelled as the scythe dug into my already injured back, trying to ignore the wetness dripping down my side. He drew it back, but before I could get up, he sent the scythe back into my back, getting another yell before he drew back again. 

Before Pitch could attack again I shot up on a pillar of ice, getting to my feet once I hit house height. 

Once up I drew my arms all the way back, then brought them forward, slamming my palms together with a yell. 

Ice crackled off my hands and flew out in all directions in a barely controlled blast. It was mainly aimed at Pitch, but quickly the light layer of ice in the alley had become three times as thick. 

The force of the blast sent Pitch staggering back, pieces of ice clutching his robes. I did it again, sending him right up against the wall, which proceeded to coat him in ice. 

I stayed on the pillar and began moving my hands in sharp, quick, upward movements. The scythe prised itself from Pitch's back and climbed up the ice wall. 

"What, no!" He cried, almost shocked. 

I used the ice to propel the scythe towards me, and I caught it in midair. 

"I'll be taking this, thank you." I said, lowering myself to the ground, trying not to breathe too heavily from using that ice blast. Pitch scowled and started disappearing into the shadows, before he could try anything I was already out of the alley.


	35. Chapter 34

The battle had ended.

All the un-dead Descendants had fallen, not necessarily because of the attack, but because Pitch no longer had control. 

The living Descendants were looking at them in surprise, like they couldn't believe what just happened. The ones that were fighting alongside the dead quickly got out of there, there hadn't been many of them to begin with, and they were now outnumbered. 

Lupine had scarpered from the looks of things, his Black Furs having disappeared with him. Good riddance. 

Looking around I could see that Paura was still there, and to my initial relief Alexander was currently holding a boomerang to her throat. 

I frowned as I read Alexander's lips, he seemed to be trying to get Paura to surrender. This was going to be good, I'd better get a front row seat. 

Above and around us the storm and fog began to fade, making it easier to see where I was going. The un-dead Descendants of Mother Nature were no longer able to control it, so without them the weather patterns were disappearing. 

Nigel saw me leave the alleyway and called out to me. 

"Jackie, what happened?" He asked, being held up by Taboo and Sally. The fight had clearly taken its toll on him. 

I raised the scythe in answer, trying not to wince at my various injuries. Something in my chest seemed to rise in relief, and the tear that had already frozen to my face seemed a little pointless. Nigel was alright, and Pitch was wrong. 

I walked over to within hearing distance of Paura and Alexander, and leaned on the scythe to listen in. 

"One last time, do you surrender? Your army is down, your ancestor has been defeated." 

I couldn't see Paura's face, but I heard her response. 

"Fine. I surrender." 

Alexander instantly withdrew, holstering his boomerang. "As a Descendant leader I recognise your surrender. Please leave as soon as possible." 

Paura nodded and continued trying to get herself out. What they just did was fairly standard for Descendant conflicts, we didn't want to drive each other to extinction, so if they surrendered that was it, we couldn't attack them again without setting off war. Unless they attacked first, that's what usually happened with us. 

Alexander looked around, saw me, bounded over and looked me up and down. 

"You survived?" He asked, not aware how glad I was to see that he was alright. 

"Yes, Alexander, I did, do you want me to throw out some sarcasm as proof?" I said, still leaning on the scythe as the repercussions of the fight made themselves known. I was shattered and various parts of my torso hurt, but I had to keep standing for now. 

"I'll think we'll survive, thanks." 

I chuckled, which caused my chest to hurt. 

"Are you alright?" asked Alexander, concerned as I winced and put a hand to my chest. 

"I don't think any of us are 100% alright, so don't worry about me." Just in case I covered the cut on my side and back with a film of ice. 

Alexander nodded, still looking a little concerned, but he seemed to decide to let it drop. 

Three of the Heads, Tracey, my Branch and Jamie came over. Each of them had some kind of injury, but seemed to fine enough to be standing, excluding Nigel who was still using Taboo to stand up and Samson, who was leaning heavily on Claire, who didn't look much better. Neither had been wearing armour, so it stood to reason that they'd look worse. 

Most of Claire's clothes were ripped and splashed with black sand and blood, with one dragonfly like wing hanging limply. Samson's hair was standing on end again, like he'd been struck by lightning, again. His clothes were also ripped, and the sand he was using to support his weight was leaking. He had black patches in his hair, signifying contamination, but as I looked the black patches were fading as he quickly overcame it. 

Jamie seemed to still be high on adrenaline, almost annoyed that it was over despite the fact he was wincing every time he moved his shoulder. I'll admit that I never thought Jamie would react like that to a battle. 

I knew better at this point to believe a word Pitch had said, but it had still rattled me more than I'd like, so seeing everyone alive was a huge weight off my chest. However, what Pitch had said, I don't think that would be leaving me for a long time. He was an expert in unearthing someone's fears and laying them bare, where they couldn't be avoided. 

He was the Bogeyman after all. 

Tracey nodded to the scythe. "Nice work. Not many would have the guts to go after Pitch." 

"Not many would have it in them to tackle Lupine." I countered. 

"And yet, you have done both." 

Tracey was called away by her pack. The ones still standing didn't look good, but at least they were standing. The same couldn't be said for some of their comrades. 

A few were sitting astride Nightmares, which stood patiently beneath them. It didn't seem to be just Descendants of Pitch who had tamed them, I swear I saw a Descendant of Lupine atop one. They probably looked the best out of all of Tracey's pack, but one of them was still bleeding from the leg. 

The was the sound of extending ice as Alice also came over on ice and threw a salute my way paired with a grin. I let out a tired smile and shook my head as she sped off to her own Branch. She knew how much I hated formality, so she took almost every opportunity to throw a salute or something similar. 

Beyond the crowd I could see several Branches that I didn't recognise, and the Norwegian Branch. Greg was looking around in wonder, clearly trying to piece everything together as the Guardians checked things from above and came down to earth. 

"So, what's with the scythe?" Asked Billy, pulling my attention back to my group. 

"Pitch was using it to control the dead." 

Tina shuddered, "That's horrible!" 

"No kidding." I replied, noticing the limp corpse of my brother by the wall. I felt a small thud in my chest, but mentally shook myself. Not now. 

"Anyway, how did you guys know to come here?" I asked. 

In response Nigel reached beneath his armour and pulled out a disc, identical to mine. 

"Where did you get that?" asked Claire. 

"I gave it to him." 

We turned as one to see Jason walking up behind us. His armour was undamaged, but he was sweating heavily and had cuts across the unprotected areas. 

Alexander scowled at him, "You have some nerve after what happened..." 

I felt a small gust of wind as Jack came down to see what was going on. 

"And I can only apologise. After our, talk, I went away and thought about things, and while I still think you were unbelievably reckless, I can see that you were right to heed the Guardian's call. I was angry at how the Descendants of Frost seemed to disrespect the rules and protocols that our forefathers had written, so I tried to exert my authority more than usual, and it became a habit. I had been blinded by protocols to the point where I didn't want to listen to other points of view. I'm sorry." 

I looked at him with serious eyes. He looked almost beaten, his normally proud shoulders were stooped and his face was weary. Given this, and the fact he'd gotten re-enforcements when we needed them... 

"Jason, I forgive you." I said simply, vaguely noticing the faint sound of police sirens. Tracey noticed them more than me and backed off, calling out to her pack to get out of here, however the Nightmare riders stayed behind, their mounts shifting nervously. Jamie also heard the sirens, looking in their direction nervously. 

"If anything, I expected that you would be the last person to forgive me, Jackie." Said Jason, a grim smile on his face. 

"I'm surprised as well, and it will take a while for me to forgive you." Said Alexander, "But right now I think we need to leave before the police arrive." 

Claire and Samson nodded, "Agreed." 

We would have left at that point, but I'd made a mistake leaving Pitch where I had. There was no way he was going to give up that easily. 

There was a blast of black sand from the alley that scattered us like bowling pins and made me lose my grip on the scythe, which clattered loudly on the ground. 

I let out a yell as I rolled and got onto all fours. I could see Pitch leaving the alley surrounded by Nightmares, and between him and the rest of us was the scythe. 

There was no way I was going to let him it. 

I pulled up my hand to get a barrier up, blocking Pitch and his Nightmares from the scythe and stood up, keeping the wall in place. 

I felt the Nightmares attack it almost instantly and I staggered backwards. 

"Jackie!" Cried Alice, and she ran over to help me. As she stepped up beside me I opened my mouth to say that I could handle this alone, when I realised how much pressure she'd taken off me. 

I couldn't do this alone. 

As much as it wounded my pride, I needed help with this. 

I looked over my shoulder for anyone else in blue, and seeing Greg called out. 

"Greg, reckon you can lend a hand?" I was too proud to directly ask for help, so this would have to do. 

Greg quickly came over added his ice to wall, making it even stronger against the Nightmares. I doubted that Greg had actually understood what I had said, but having his name called was enough. 

The Nightmares rammed straight at the wall even harder, but the three of us managed to hold. 

Behind us I could hear the other Heads ordering those injured to the sleighs and to get the heck out of here. Above the sudden surge of engines I heard. 

"Need any extra help?" 

I looked back to see a new figure in blue armour skating towards us in the air. Once he got close I could see a lock of dark brown hair hanging in his face, and his electric blue eyes looking at me full of determination. 

"Sure, Oliver?" I hadn't met this guy before, but I'd seen him in the list of Descendants. He'd been added about two months ago, just after one of the workshops. I think he was Jason's Branch, which explained why he was here. 

"Yes sir!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Less formalities, more helping with the wall." 

Oliver stepped beside Greg and held up he hands to add to the wall. Meanwhile Jack swooped in and picked up the scythe. 

"Thanks!" I called up, but there was a sudden surge at the wall and I heard Pitch yelling. 

"Go up you fools!"


	36. Chapter 35

Before any of us holding the barrier could react I heard Claire call, "Descendants! To me!"

I risked looking over my shoulder to see Claire shoot up into the air, followed by five Descendants of Toothiana. I could pick out Tina from here, wielding her black hilted sword, the Baza. It was difficult to see how Claire actually flying, given the state of her wing, but I squinted saw a glint of gold. One of the Descendants of Sandman was helping her fly with her injured wing, while the healthy wing was buzzing twice as fast to compensate. 

Samson also rose into the air to tackle the ascending Nightmares, followed by his fellow Descendants of Sandman. For some reason Samson wasn't standing, instead sitting on a platform of sand which was trying to disperse. 

Behind me I heard the tamed Nightmares whinny and their riders give cry before galloping into the sky. I could see weapons forming from black and shadows from here, and I wished the small group the best of luck. 

The rest of the HOG Descendants in the air were in much better shape, but the two Heads were determined to do their part, even though they should have left with the injured. 

Very quickly the airborne Descendants attacked the now flying Nightmares, purple and yellow armour standing out in the slowly clearing sky. Clearing of clouds mainly, but slowly of Nightmares. 

There was a cracking noise at the wall as the remaining Nightmares and now Pitch were trying to shatter it. 

"Stand firm!" I heard my voice shout. On my left Alice tensed, as did Greg and Oliver on my right. 

Taboo roared at me. _"They're landing!"_

I looked over at the main part of the street to see that yes, some of the Nightmares were landing, and were engaging the Descendants of Bunnymund and North. 

"Jackie!" 

I turned back to the wall at Alice's shout, to see that the Nightmares had climbed over it and were heading straight for us. 

They were looking to me, so I had to do something. 

"Fall back!" I yelled and let go of the wall, allowing it shatter. 

We scrambled back to join the other land bound Descendants, joining them as we tried to hold off the Nightmares coming back with us. 

Pitch came out with them, and with a quick scan of the troops, went into the sky, where there were fewer of us. So maybe there were remnants of the General from the Golden Age in there. Just not the parts I gave a damn about. 

I extended my blades and started planning with Taboo. 

_How's it in the air?_

"_They're struggling, there's fewer of them up there."_

That's true, Pitch was up there, but there were more Nightmares on the ground, and only four Descendants of Jack Frost. 

I pointed to Greg and Oliver. 

"You two, help out in the air." I said, pointing up for Greg's benefit. 

"Sir yes sir!" Cried Oliver with a salute before shooting upwards into the air on a platform of ice. Greg looked surprised at the gesture, threw a rushed salute my way before following Oliver on his own platform. 

Which left me, Alice and Taboo on the ground. 

Alice and I stood back to back, sending frozen projectiles at the Nightmares and freezing the ground so that they couldn't advance as quickly. Neither of us were willing to get too close to the Nightmares, me especially after what happened in the alley. 

As we fought, I saw something that surprised me. 

On the ground, Bunnymund was flinging boomerangs and jumping around with his Descendants. North was in the midst of his Descendants, frankly showing them up with his swordmanship. 

In the air Toothiana was diving in and out of the Nightmares with her Descendants, while Sandman was using his sand whips to keep the Nightmares at bay as his Descendants fought. Jack was swinging his staff, sending icy blasts at the Nightmares as Greg and Oliver circled, slicing at the Nightmares. 

For the first time in who knew how long, Guardians and Descendants were actually fighting side by side. 

I hadn't forgotten seven years ago with the shadow wolves, but that was one Branch. This was multiple Branches, not a one off. This was just unheard off. 

I scanned the group in red, trying to see if I could spot Jamie, when I couldn't I felt panic bubbling up within me. Please let Nigel have made him see sense and got him home. Please don't let him be badly hurt, or worse. 

Alice tapped me on the shoulder, telling me that she had an idea. I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see her grinning, and I started to get even more worried. 

"Human bowling ball?" She asked innocently. 

"Human bowling ball?!" I sent a Nightmare back with a blast of ice, my worry for Jamie being dispelled by this partially insane idea. "How do you plan on making that work?" 

"You throw me." 

Before I could object Alice pulled her arms up and pulled ice around herself, to the point where she was curled up inside a human sized ball of ice. 

Playing along I lifted it up with my powers and angled my arm like I about to bowl. I flung it forward and sent Nightmares down like they were indeed bowling pins, many of them dissipating under the weight of the ice ball. 

"Strike!" I couldn't help but get in the mood as Alice broke free and sent the large shards of ice at several of the still standing Nightmares. They quickly disappeared and she came back over, a grin on her face. 

"That was incredible!" She laughed. 

"That was insane." 

Alice shot me a grin. "Wouldn't be me if it wasn't partially insane. It worked, didn't it?" 

I also had to grin. "Like a dream." 

Alice put her hand up for a high five and I obliged. 

"_Honestly you two."_ Taboo groaned as she mauled Nightmares. 

_We might die, may as well have a bit of fun._

"_Don't give up just yet Davies."_

_Not planning on it._

There was a surge forward from the other Descendants on the ground, led by North, Jason, Alexander and Bunnymund. 

Alice and I looked at each other and I tried to think of the best course of action. Thinking like this was more complicated than working alone. 

"Stand your ground, I'm going to see what's going on." I told Alice, who nodded. 

"Right." 

I went up on an ice bridge to look over the thinning hordes of Nightmares. On the far side I could see those in red and green armour forcing their way through, led by both Heads and Guardians, with the tamed Nightmares stand tall as the riders fought alongside the other Descendants. On the other side of the Nightmares I saw that Pitch had been forced to the ground, where I could see purple, yellow and blue armour in the air and on the ground. 

I looked back down at Alice, who was still fighting the horde behind the main group of HOG. 

"Turn around! Let's help the others push through!" 

Alice looked up at me, and nodded, running over to the left side of the group forcing their way through the Nightmares. Taboo joined Alice and I skated down to the right flank, adding my ice to the swords, boomerangs and rock. 

I didn't recognise the Descendant of North I was skating beside, not that I could really see through their visor, which was fogged up by their breath. They quickly noticed me and moved to salute. 

"Let's salute when we're not fighting." I said a little irritated as I slashed at a Nightmare with my blades. The Descendant of North nodded and went back to attacking with their long sword. 

"Batter up!" I heard Alice yell over the din of whinnies and yells. I looked over to see the seventeen year old holding an ice baseball bat, having just hit back a ball of black sand at the Nightmares. 

She saw me looking over. "Duck!" 

I did as she said and a ball of black sand shot over my head and hit another attacking Nightmare. 

I didn't have time to yell a thanks back, because the Nightmares coming up behind us started shooting globs of black sand from their mouths. 

_Great, projectile sand horse vomit._

"_At least it isn't real horse vomit."_

_Real horse vomit isn't trying to kill me!_

I turned to face behind us and pulled up a wall of ice to block a sudden wave of sand projectiles. 

I bit back a curse as the Nightmares charged, bucking against the wall and sending projectiles at it. Alice added her power to the wall but with just two of us, we were really struggling. 

"A little help Alexander?!" I called over my shoulder, hoping the man would hear me. 

Instead, it was Bunnymund who heard me, who then flung a boomerang in the direction of the armoured Alexander. I couldn't hear what Bunnymund yelled at Alexander, but it caught his attention, along with the boomerang that clanged into his helmet. 

Alexander looked over at me and with a wave of his arms sent over two Descendants of Bunnymund out of his small pool. The two Descendants drew their hands up and formed a wall of earth up between me and the ice wall, cracking the tarmac as the earth shot up. 

The four of us stayed in place as the Nightmares behind hammered at the ice wall, and began scaling it. 

"They're going up!" I yelled, catching the other three's attention. The rest of the group had managed to move on, so it was just the four of us holding back the remaining Nightmares. 

Taboo turned and came to leap up the earth wall. She stood on top of it, and going by the snarls I didn't envy the Nightmares up there. One of the Nightmare riders broke away from the crowd came up to join us, his shaggy brown hair flying behind him as he joined Taboo on top of the wall. 

"Cool tiger! Where can I get one?" Asked Alice, hopefully jokingly. 

"Don't even go there Alice Harper, don't even go there." 

Alice just laughed, and I had to wonder whether or not she was considering it. I wouldn't put it past her. 

"_Nightmares are retreating."_ Growled Taboo. 

_What?_

"_Exactly what I said, they're retreating."_

Even as she said it, I could feel the pressure on the ice wall lessen, but I still wanted to check. 

I shot up on a pillar as the Nightmare rider called down the same message and saw that they were both right, the Nightmares were retreating. I frowned and turned 180 degrees, looking over at where I'd seen Pitch last. 

I could barely see him now, he was surrounded by multicoloured armour, green and red on the ground, blue, yellow and purple in the air. I could also see the Guardians from here. 

I went down and said. "Okay, the Nightmares are retreating, but let's keep the walls up just in case." 

"Sir yes sir." Chimed the Descendants of Bunnymund and they saluted. Alice just burst out laughing, the Nightmare rider snorted and I fought the desire to freeze all four of them. 

"You can shut it Harper." I growled, which only got her to laugh even harder. 

"You know what?" I said to Taboo as she peered down. "I give up with her." 

Taboo let out a rumbling laugh which made the two Descendants of Bunnymund jump out of their skin. 

"_Let her have her fun. Surely it's better than being saluted to?"_

_Whatever. How's it looking up there?_

"_Still retreating, some have stopped. Maybe they're waiting for something?"_

_What though?_

"_How should I know?! I don't speak Nightmare!"_

I grinned at the tiger, on hand still raised to keep the wall in check. Everything hurt by this point, and my arms and legs just wanted to stop and lie down for an eternity. However, I couldn't be sure if it was over yet, so for now I'll keep going. 

"Jackie!" 

I looked over at Alexander, who was standing on a pillar of earth. 

"How's to going over there?!" 

"Nightmares appear to be retreating!" I called back, "Keeping the wall up just in case!" 

"Good...!" Alexander paused and yelped in surprise as a ball of black sand whizzed past his ear from behind him. 

Before I could do anything Alice had charged in front of us, still holding the ice bat. Except instead of holding it in two hands, like you would playing baseball, she was holding it in one hand. 

I was started to go over to block the ball of sand, along with the two Descendants of Bunnymund and the Nightmare rider charging forward. I stopped suddenly and backed off, motioning with my hand to the other Descendants to do the same. 

I wanted to see what Alice was up to. 

I could see that the ball was aimed to hit the earth wall to break it, but as it came closer, Alice went up on a platform of ice. She hovered in the air just above house level, illuminated by the now shining full moon as she swung the bat. 

It connected hard and the ball shot off in the other direction. 

"And that's a home run!" She called cheerfully, and I grinned and shook my head. Sometimes I wondered what was going on inside her head. 

She turned and saw me looking, and then shrugged. 

"I play rounders." She said, like that explained everything.

**A quick note, rounders is a game the kids in the UK usually play in P.E. It's not competitive, the idea of a rounders league makes me want to burst out laughing. It's similar to baseball, except the area's a different shape and there are a few different rules.**


	37. Chapter 36

"_Excellent swinging arm."_ Complimented Taboo a she jumped down from the earth wall.

"Taboo says, 'excellent swinging arm'." I passed on, and even beneath her visor I could see Alice's huge grin. 

"_Anyway, the Nightmares have gone."_ Taboo stretched and yawned, showing off her canines and from the sudden fracturing of the tarmac, scaring the two Descendants of Bunnymund. 

I frowned and went up on an ice pillar to confirm, yes, the Nightmares were nowhere to be seen. 

"Looks like that was last attempt." I mused to myself. I looked back over and lifted up my visor to call to the others. "Nightmare's are gone!" 

I came down and gave the order to pull down the wall. The two Descendants of Bunnymund pulled their arms down in sync and the wall sank back into the earth and the Nightmare came down to earth. The only thing showing it had even been here at all was cracked and slightly raised tarmac. 

I concentrated on the ice wall, and that disappeared too, melting and evaporating into the night air. 

No Nightmares, it was as if they'd faded into the ether. 

Or so I thought. 

I could see streams of black sand moving around, rippling like water. I tensed , my arms still out in case I needed to pull the wall back up. 

"What the heck is it doing?" Asked Alice quietly, still holding her ice rounders bat. 

"Not sure." I said as the two Descendants of Bunnymund, the Nightmare rider and Taboo came over. 

The sand seemed to gather around the various drains and disappear down them, going who knows where. 

Before I could check one of the Descendants of Bunnymund said. 

"No drains this side." 

Alice, Taboo and I looked at each other in confusion, then Taboo turned her gaze to the other side of the street and growled. 

I followed her gaze and saw the vague shape of someone against the wall of a house, hidden by shadows. 

"_Descendant of Pitch."_

I looked between Taboo and the Descendant, settling into a defensive stance. The Descendants of Pitch had already surrendered, what was this one doing? 

Not much apparently, whoever it was pressed a finger to their lips, and disappeared into the shadows. 

"Well, that was a waste of time." Said the Nightmare rider. 

"Looks like this is over. They've even called back the sand." I said, relaxing. 

As a group we went over to the area where the others where. I couldn't see what was going on, so I went up on a pillar of ice. 

Pitch looked honestly terrified, which was an interesting look for the one who known for spreading fear. 

He saw me rise up and I think that was the last straw. Whatever North was saying to him was lost as he shot me a glare so intense it could have set me alight, and bolted in a cloud of black sand. 

He sped over the streets and disappeared into the shadows, knocking over several Descendants as he went. 

"So, what now?" I asked, causing the entire crowd to turn to me. I felt my face burn slightly but I continued. 

"He's run off, so shall we give chase or let him be?" 

North looked up at where Jack was hovering, and I followed his gaze, glad to see that Jack still had the scythe. 

"I think we got what we needed." 

"Agreed." Said Alexander. "Now let's get out of here before the police get any closer!" 

I could see blue flashing lights not too far away in the barely existent fog. It seems that we'd attracted a lot of attention. 

"Agreed." I said at the same time as the other Heads. "Tunnels?" 

"Er, aren't we forgetting that we have to return this?" Asked Jack, twirling the scythe for emphasis. 

"Who wants to do it?" Asked North, scanned the crowd. 

"Not me mate." Said Bunnymund, taking a step back. 

I could still my brother's body, a little crumpled now from the Nightmare attack. I skated forward slightly. 

"I'll go." 

Jason, Claire and Samson looked like they wanted to argue, but Alexander silenced them with a look. He knew why I wanted to do it. 

"Sure?" Asked Jack, holding the shaft my way. 

"Yeah." 

Jack flew closer and passed me the scythe, which I almost dropped with my complaining arms. 

"Jackie, catch!" 

Jason threw me up something small and purple. "You can use this to get to where you need to go." 

I caught it with my free hand and looked it over. It was nothing exciting, a purple orb about the size of a marble. Looking closer, it appeared to full of purple smoke that swirled across the surface. The marble analogy fit with the texture, the surface felt like glass beneath my fingers. As I examined it I saw Alexander getting the rest of HOG to the Tunnels. 

"It works in a similar way to a Snow Globe." Explained Jason. That must be what I kept seeing him use. "I call them Smokes." 

I nodded my thanks, and skated over to my brother's body, picking him up with the scythe tucked under my arm. "Might as well take him with me." I said, ignoring how morbid my action could be considered. 

I saw the faces of those near me softening when they realised why, and they seemed to decide to not protest. 

I looked up at Jack as Taboo sauntered over, "See you later?" 

"By the lake? See you there." 

I nodding again and threw the orb down, thinking about the old graveyard. It burst into purple smoke and the scene before me disappeared. Once the smoke faded I was in the graveyard. 

It looked to be mid morning here, the sun not all that high in the sky. The sudden change in day light left me confused for a second as my brain tried to adjust. 

Once my brain had got its act together I carefully pulled the scythe out from under my arm and propped it against the grave. I walked over to my brother's grave and looked down, seeing a splintered coffin within. I used ice to remove the destroyed coffin and formed a new one. Using more ice I lowered Daniel back into the grave and put a sheet of ice across the hole. 

Taboo had lowered herself near the grave, and watched on calmly, just glad to get a rest. 

I took off my helmet and tucked it under my arm, feeling a pleasant breeze across my sweaty face. To my surprise black sand poured out of my helmet and was blown away by the wind. I grimaced and banged the top of my helmet to get the rest of it out, no prizes for guessing where that came from. 

Taboo growled as I watched the last of the sand disappear and saw for a moment the snarling jaws of a wolf and a flickering flame. I shuddered and looked away, not wanting to relive what happened during that fight. 

I composed myself and walked back over to the scythe, picking it up and holding it out. 

"Mortimer, I've got it." 

"I'm surprised that you got it back so quickly." 

I turned around to Mortimer standing behind me. Mortimer took the scythe from me and held it, looking at it critically. Satisfied his normal scythe disappeared and he held the new scythe, which looked exactly the same as his old one. 

He looked back over at me, looking at me up and down. 

"You look like you've been in a battle." 

I looked down at myself and saw that I really didn't look all the great. The armour was holding up just fine, it was just that parts of it were smeared with blood. Probably my own, not to mention un-dead goo. 

"Pitch and Lupine had gotten a lot of re-animated corpses, it wasn't easy fighting them off." 

"I imagine it wasn't" 

"Then we had to get the scythe from Pitch, which wasn't fun either." I tried not to think about the state my chest and back were probably in, or that fact I probably needed more stitches. More scars to add to the collection I suppose. 

"Hmmm." Mortimer looked from me, to my brother and back to me again. 

"It would be wrong of me to not offer you something in return. You have done me a great favour after all." 

He gestured with his scythe to my brother. "If you so wished, I could revive your brother." 

I looked down at the grave, and my mind went back to earlier with Jack, and how Pitch had offered a similar thing. I shook my head. 

"It is a gracious offer, but I can't accept. It wouldn't be fair to Daniel. We wouldn't be able to say that he was my brother, he'd be living a lie. And you said so yourself that you're out of practice, what if something went wrong?" 

Mortimer looked surprised that I'd turned him down, and he nodded. 

"A wise decision. Although, as I said, it would be wrong of me not offer something in return." 

He paused to think. "Consider this; I could bring your brother's soul back for a short period of time. For you to talk. As I understand, you feel responsible for his death." 

I looked down at the grave and nodded, "Yes, it's gotten better over the years, but it still hurts." 

"Of course it does. So, what do you say? Would you like to speak with your brother for a short time?" 

I finally looked at Mortimer with a smile. 

"I would be very grateful for that." 

Mortimer nodded and the scythe he was holding disappeared, to be replaced by another one. He pulled out his knife from its sheath, revealing a blade that was a black as night. He slashed at the air with both of them at the same time and small shape began to appear. Within seconds the ghostly form of my brother appeared. 

He looked the same as when he died, clothes including, but he seemed to be a little more see through. 

"Danny?" I almost didn't want to believe it. 

"Jackie!" He ran over to me, but stopped just short and cocked his head to the side, his eyes scanning my up and down. 

"You're old." 

"It's been a while." I said crouching down to his level and putting down my helmet. "I've missed you." 

"What happened? I remember the icicle, then, nothing." 

I felt tears forming. "You died Danny, and I'm so sorry." 

He took it like any five year old would, surprisingly calmly, "How am I here if I'm dead?" 

"I did Death a favour, and he brought you back, so we could talk." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm sorry Danny. It was my fault, I shouldn't have panicked, but I did and you... Oh Danny." 

I almost wanted to start crying, but I managed to keep it in. 

"It's okay." He said, a smile on his face. 

"How is it okay?!" 

"I wasn't scared. I remember, you were crying and you seemed so afraid, but I wasn't. But I'd never noticed how cold you were before." 

"Nobody really mentioned it to me before. So, you weren't scared, at all?" 

He shook his head and smiled, "Nope!" 

"...Thank you." I choked. 

"So, what's happened since I died?" 

I thought for a moment, so much had happened, so much I wanted to tell him. In the end I settled on something that would quickly grab his attention. 

"I've met Santa Claus." 

"WHAT?!" 

I looked over at Mortimer, "Do I have time to explain?" 

"Hard to say, another spirit seems to be trying to force itself through." 

"Do you know who?" 

"A... Penelope. I think." 

I smiled slightly, there was only one person it could be. 

"Can you let her through, please?" 

"I'll see what I can do." 

Mortimer swept the scythe and knife again, this time in a slightly slower manner. A taller figure emerged and the translucent figure of Penelope formed. 

She was in her armour, and like Danny, looked exactly as she did just before she died. It had been less than a couple of hours since I'd seen her essentially die again, and seeing her now both relieved and saddened me. 

"J-Jackie? What happened? You're so much older..." 

"I'm about to explain, but before I start, Danny, this is Penelope, Penelope, this is Daniel." 

Penelope walked over and sat down, "Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." 

If a ghost could turn red, then Daniel managed. 

"And this is Taboo." I gestured to the tiger, who nodded and lay her head down on her paws in a non threatening manner. 

"Cool!" Cried Danny and he ran over to pet Taboo, but his hand passed through her head. Undeterred he sat by Taboo's head. 

Penelope managed a smile at Danny's antics, and I smiled fondly. Danny hadn't changed, and Penelope was showing the same lightness she was starting to gain with HOG. 

I got into a more comfortable position without aggravating my injuries, and I began the very long story that began twelve years ago.


	38. Chapter 37

It took a while to get through all of it, and Penelope chipped in during some of the earlier stuff. I went over what happened after she died, the appearance of Lupine and Mortimer's scythe going missing.

During the story Daniel's eyes grew wider and wider, to the point it seemed as though they would pop out of his head. In the background I swear I could see Mortimer listening rather intently 

When I was finally done with recent events Daniel jumped up and down in excitement. 

"I can't believe it! You've met Santa! And you're a hero!" 

"I suppose I am." I said with small smile. Penelope seemed quiet. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. 

"Yeah, I'm, just, touched that you reacted that way." 

"In that I froze two hundred people? It was an accident." 

"Still, you cared, and that's more than most people." 

"You know, there were quite a few people at the funeral, you left quite an impression." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Jackie! Can I meet the Guardians?" asked Daniel, jumping up and down. 

"I don't know if we have time..." I said looking over at Mortimer, who shook his head. 

"Unless one of them drops out of the sky right now, it's not happening, I can't hold open the door much longer." 

"Sorry Danny, looks like it's not going to happen." 

"Oh." His face fell. 

"Here, let me show something cool." I moved my arm towards him and extended my blades, watching with a smile as his face lifted. 

"Wow." 

I held my arm out further for him to get a closer look. 

"You know, I haven't seen them that close up before either." Said Penelope, leaning over. 

"They're not that amazing, but they are cool I suppose. Pun not intended." 

Behind us Mortimer coughed. 

"I can't hold it open much longer, other souls are getting restless. I think it would be best to say your goodbyes." 

I looked back at the two of them, and suddenly felt like crying again. 

"You two, take care." 

"You take care. You're the one alive after all." Penelope gave me a half smirk, "and try not to die too soon okay." 

"Yes ma'am." 

I looked at my brother. "It was great to see you again Danny." 

"Great seeing you too, even if you are old." 

I chuckled and we all stood up. 

"Goodbye..." 

The pair of them faded away. 

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I tried to blink them away. 

"Thank you." 

"You are welcome." 

Something occurred to me that made my heart lighter. 

"He wasn't afraid, he wasn't afraid of me." 

I couldn't help but smile at that thought. Taboo stood up and lumbered over, bumping her head against my chest in a comforting manner. In response I scratched behind her ears. 

"Well, I suppose I'd better take my leave." Said Mortimer, shuffling his wings in preparation to leave. 

I looked up at Mortimer, when something occurred to me. 

"Do you have Descendants?" The answer to that was probably in the files, but I hadn't read that far. 

Mortimer looked thoughtful. 

"Difficult to say. I was an only child and from the Golden Age. It's possible it may have passed on when I arrived, although who can say. What would their powers be anyway?" 

"Who knows, basic necromancy?" 

Mortimer chuckled. "Perhaps, perhaps. I'll expect I'll next see you on your dying day." 

"No offence, but I hope that'll be a while." 

"None taken, not many welcome me, and I don't mind that." 

He turned, then stopped himself. 

"I would prefer it if this was kept between us." He said. "I've heard that HOG likes to keep records of almost everything, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't report exactly what happened here." 

"Gotcha, wouldn't want people bugging you, right?" 

He gave a small smile. "Exactly. Thank you." 

With a blur of black wings and feathers, he was gone. 

I stayed in the graveyard for a while, not really wanting to try and sneak through town dressed like this. I must have looked quite a sight, with bile splattered, blood smeared and ice smattered blue armour and ice covering my side to hold in my blood. 

I finally let the tears that had been building up for hours fall. It wasn't quiet, it wasn't dignified, but I needed to let it out. 

I don't know how long I stood like that, but after a while I heard Taboo walk over and crouch behind a grave. Before I could ask her what she was doing I heard a voice. 

"Jackie!" 

I turned to the entrance with surprise and relief. I hadn't expected to hear him so soon, and I was scared that I might not see him again. 

"Jamie?" 

I was tackled into a hug by Jamie, sending me staggering back into a gravestone. 

"Take it easy there." I said, trying not to wince from my various injuries. 

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" He asked, pulling back. 

It took me a few seconds to actually say it. 

"...No, I'm not really alright." 

"What happened?" 

"Well my back isn't too fond me right now, actually neither is my chest." I partially joked. 

Jamie looked straight at my in the eyes, seeing that my cheeks had frozen lumps on them, then pulled me back into a gentler hug. 

"I know you don't want to say it, so you don't have to." 

I felt a burning in my throat as I returned the hug, he was being so understanding that I felt like the biggest jerk. 

"What about you though?" I asked, pulled back and looking him up and down. He had changed out of the armour and I could see a bandage poking out of his shirt collar on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine. Arms hurt like hell though." 

I smiled. "That's why I don't use a sword." 

Jamie laughed, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with relief. He was okay, my stupid, brave, brilliant boyfriend was alright. 

Jamie let out a surprised gasp as I pulled him into a hug this time, ignoring my various injuries. I felt my eyes pricking and my throat burning all over again. 

"I'm glad you're okay." I said into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me again, his hair flopping onto my forehead. 

"I'm glad you're okay too." Jamie placed a kiss on my forehead, releasing more tears and adding to the frozen mass on my face. 

There was a pause, then. 

"I think we'll postpone that kiss." Murmured Jamie. 

"Sure?" I asked, remembering what I said during the fight. 

"Doesn't feel right at the moment." 

"Thanks." 

I don't know long we stood like that, in the middle of a graveyard, but eventually the repercussions of the fight caught up with me. 

"Let's go home." I said, not knowing if I actually wanted him to hear it or not, I just wanted to stand like this a little longer. However, we couldn't stay here. 

"Yeah, let's go."

**If anyone is curious, Mortimer does indeed have Descendants. As a rule all immortals have Descendants, but there are exceptions, see Nightlight.**


	39. Chapter 38

I walked over to the lake later that evening. Taboo had come back from letting me have some time with Jamie and I hadn't had my wounds seen to by anyone qualified, I'd just had a look when I got the chance. My chest was badly bruised and I had a long cut across my back and side, but it was healing under my ice.

I'd come back from the base a few hours ago to oversee the ceremonies for the Cavern of the Dead. Those of us in armour hadn't suffered any loses, but some of Tracey's pack had been lost. While we couldn't bury their bodies there, Tracey did allow us to hold the ceremony and prepare to erect statues once the repair work was done and all of the previous occupants had been re-buried. 

There was also going to be talk on how Tracey's pack and HOG might work together in the future. There was no way that was going to go smoothly, but we had to try. 

There was talk of new security measures for the base and a general clean up operation, including mind wipe spells for the battlefield area. Yeah, we have mind wipe spells; that was news to me as well. However it was unanimously decided that most of it could wait until we'd recovered. So I'd spent that time sleeping at home. 

Claire and Samson had some nasty injuries. Nothing life threatening, but they were confined to the Medical Cavern until further notice. Claire had some possible broken bones and a torn wing. However Samson was the worse off, there was talk about the multiple lightning strikes had done some neurological damage, which was un-repairable. I really hoped it wasn't the case. 

Jamie had a long cut along his shoulder from a Descendant of Pitch. It wasn't deep and was healing well, it hadn't even needed stitches. 

Finally there was talk of a massive celebration, which made me want to run for the hills. However, I'd more or less run from the last one, I had to at least give this one a chance, since I was a Head. It wouldn't be happening for a few weeks though, there was just so much else to do. 

I walked to the lake with Jamie and Taboo for practice, and I saw that Jack was waiting for us. To my surprise he wasn't the only one waiting. 

Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, Claude and even Sophie were sitting by the lake. They'd all grown up and filled out a bit in their own way, each close to twenty or twenty one now and in the same university as Jamie. Excluding Sophie, who was now in high school and sitting by a tree with her ever present headphones around her neck. 

Monty was a scrawny as ever but had gotten taller, Cupcake was still large, and on wrestling team I believed. She often hung out with Pippa, who was tall enough to be on the university's basketball team, even though she didn't want to be. Caleb and Claude were still inseparable, even though Claude now had dreadlocks and Caleb still had the red beanie, although it was a little battered by now. I think Claude is actually on the basketball team. 

We'd slowly been going our separate ways in the past few years, but it was good to see the old gang back together. 

I opened my mouth to ask why everyone was here, but I got interrupted by Jamie yelling "JACK!" Right in my ear. 

"Hey Jamie!" Jack's grin was as wide as a Cheshire Cat's while I was trying to regain normal hearing. 

Jack flew over as Jamie ran forward a bit, the pair meeting in the middle. 

"I suppose the typical expression is, 'goodness how you've grown.'" Said Jack with his trademark smirk, looking up at Jamie. 

"Still believed, didn't I?" Asked Jamie with a similar grin, before the two exchanged hugs. Jack's skinny frame was quickly lost in Jamie's larger bulk, which he'd gained from training. Jamie could probably easily pick him up. 

"_Looks like you've got competition there Jackie." _Said Taboo quietly, waggling her eyebrows. 

"Shut up." I muttered back, embarrassed. Taboo just laughed as I gave her an irritated shove. 

"So, what are you guys all doing here?" I finally got to ask as Jack and Jamie parted. 

"Well, you never actually showed us your training when you last said you would..." Said Pippa, leaving the statement wide open to the inevitable. 

"So now you want to watch me train." I finished. In all these years I'd never gotten around to it. 

"YEAH!" They cried in unison and I shook my head, smiling. Jack had let Jamie go and they both went over to the shore. 

"You're all going to watch?" 

One grin from Jack said it all. 

I let out a sigh and walked to the middle of the lake. I wasn't sure how well this was going to go, my body was still in pain after all, plus still I wasn't sure exactly how much I'd recovered from the last grey ice incident. Oh well, might as well try. 

Beneath me a pillar rose up and sent me into the air. My eyes closed and I leapt from the pillar, forming an ice bridge beneath me. 

I kept my eyes closed the whole time I was skating, keeping my sense within the ice. I could feel Taboo sitting with the others, and I could feel someone walking towards us from behind the rocks. 

I skidded to a stop and opened my eyes, turning to face the pile of rocks. Taboo growled and Jack rose off the ground as Jason stepped out. 

"Oh come on! Can you please not get-" 

"I'm not here to question your judgement Jackie." He said, his hands raised in front of him in an appeasing gesture. "I'm here to apologise." 

I frowned as I lowered myself onto the lake, "but you already did." 

"I want to apologise to you personally. I blamed you and Alfred for my lack of judgement, and I often belittled you in meetings, believing you to be inexperienced and somewhat of a trouble maker." 

"I can't necessarily deny the last one." I joked. "Given what happened last Christmas."

Jason chuckled at the memory. 

"Agreed, whilst I can't deny that you have your moments, you have the initiative of a leader and bring a breath of fresh air. Although, I know you never wanted this position, so I would like to extend an option to you." 

"Oh?" I asked, Taboo walking up beside me. 

"If you so wish, you can step down and a Descendant of your choice can step up." 

I was left stunned for a second. 

"Do you want me to decide this now?" I asked, folding my arms. 

"Not if you don't want to. I see that we should never have forced you to so in the first place." 

"I see." 

I looked down at the ground, thinking hard. Slowly I came to a conclusion. 

"I accept-" 

"I see, I will-" 

"-your apology. I'll stay Head for now." 

I stuck my hands in my pockets and tilted my head slightly, smiling. 

"Besides, it'll take more than Alexander to rein you in if you get out of hand again." 

Jason chuckled and walked over to me across the lake, not even slipping slightly on the ice. 

He held his hand towards me. 

"Truce?" 

"You're already forgiven, but sure, truce." I took it and we shook. 

Instead of turning to leave however, he kept on walking towards the others. After nodding to Jack he sat down near them. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. 

"I'll admit, I'm just as curious as they are. I've seen you in action, but I'm really quite curious to see what you're really capable of." 

I let a smile crawl across my face. 

"Alright then." 

I retook my position and, just to show off slightly I took off my glasses, took a blindfold out of my pocket and wrapped it around my eyes. It is a legitimate part of my practice, but it would be fun to show off a little. 

I rose up on a pillar and leapt off again. I was caught by an ice bridge and began skating on it, with it forming a circle for me to build up speed on it. 

I formed floating targets in the air and fired at them, feeling them shatter. My senses were deep enough within my ice to the point that my normal senses seemed dulled, but I could still hear gasps from my audience. 

Once that was done I went into the trees and zig zagged between them, using my ice to guide me. I made my way back to the lake and went straight up into the air. Once I got high enough I tilted the bridge back and allowed myself to fall, headfirst. 

I heard some screams below me as I fell and I couldn't help but grin. This was an adrenaline rush at the best of times. I could almost convince myself I was flying, instead of falling with style. 

I kept my senses in the ice, gauging how far I was from the ground so that I wouldn't get turned into a Jackie pancake. 

After a while I flipped upright and formed an ice bridge to land on. I landed on it hard, bending my knees and making the bridge flex to take some of the shock. I bounced off the platform and landed on another that I formed, then off that one backwards. After that one I stopped bouncing and paused for a second, getting my bearings. 

I took off again, forming ground targets as I skated, slashing them with my blades. Finally I jumped from the bridge to the ice covered lake, skidding to a halt. 

Once down I pictured the forms of the people watching and slowly began to form them behind me. 

Once done I whipped off my blindfold, took a quick look behind me to see how well I'd done, and bowed. 

The ice sculptures weren't great, but they were good for someone who couldn't see. Everyone let out appreciative claps and I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face. 

I walked back over to the group, who were still clapping. 

"That was awesome!" Cried the twins at the same time. 

"It was very impressive." Said Jason 

The others gave their views and we descended into general chatter. While everyone was talking Jamie nudged me in the ribs me in the ribs and whispered. 

"Do I get my kiss now?" 

I grinned and nudged him back. "Here? Now?" 

"Why not? Everyone's distracted." 

I glanced at everyone else, they all seemed to be deep in conversation. 

"Yeah, okay." 

He slipped his hand into mine and we walked into the woods slightly. Enough to be out of sight, but close enough to not miss anything. 

It was certainly a good spot, the trees above us let the moonlight filter through, and the leaves on the ground were still brightly coloured. 

Despite the privacy, I still felt a little awkward, this wasn't something we did, mainly because I had no idea what I was doing. 

Jamie, the expert in this, gently took my chin and led me in, and we kissed. 

It certainly felt like those kisses you see in movies, although I couldn't tell you if it looked like it. My emotions suddenly sky rocketed, and I felt happier and more at peace than I think I ever had. There was relief in there as well, relief that we'd survived today. I almost felt like I was floating or walking on clouds. 

Jamie was still warm, almost uncomfortably warm, but I decided that I didn't care. Jamie pulled me closer into a hug as well, and once again I didn't care about the increase in heat. This was Jamie, I trusted him, heck, it was kind of obvious at this point. I love him. 

"Get a room you two!" 

We parted and looked over at the lake, annoyed at Claude, who was the one who had catcalled. To my surprise fat, fluffy snowflakes were swirling gently around the pair of us, and were slowly settling. 

"You guys!" Cried Jamie in annoyance as my face went fire engine red. "Can't we get a little privacy?" 

Sophie, who I think had been the first person to notice that me and Jamie should get together, just burst out laughing out our indignant and embarrassed faces. 

"If you wanted privacy to make out, you should have gone further into the woods." She said a mischievous grin on her face. 

My face went an even deeper red as I tried to stutter that it was just a kiss, nothing more. 

In the background I could hear a booming laughter, which turned out to be Jason. I didn't know he could laugh, but it had to now that I'd find out. 

"I think these two need to cool off." Came Jack's voice from somewhere above us. Before either of us could react the trees above us shook and from nowhere snow got dumped on top of us. 

Jamie gasped at the sudden cold and I just looked up at where I could tell Jack was, too happy to be annoyed. 

"Two can play at that game." I said and I flicked my hand up, sending snow that was on us back up at Jack. It hit him and he started falling backwards out of the tree. He caught himself and swung down by his knees, his head tilted back to face us. However, before he could say anything he got hit with a snowball. 

I looked at Jamie, who had another in his hand from the leftover snow and a playful grin on his face. Jack tried to scowl, but a grin was also on his face as he pointed his staff at us. 

"It. Is. On." 

It was an insane fight, a little more violent than the ones we had when we were younger. Jason took a little persuading, but turned out to be quite the shot. 

It took me and Jack to keep the snowballs coming on both teams, since there was no natural snow. Overall we did a good job. 

After a while we all grew tired and the others excused themselves, leaving me, Taboo, Jamie and Jack. 

"Well, this feels familiar." I said, panting slightly, my injuries were feeling the repercussions of the snowball fight. 

"I know you two haven't had a chance to catch up, so I'll head off home." 

"Already?" asked Jack. 

"I'm still injured Jack, and I'm not immune to pain." 

"But aren't you two...?" He looked between the pair of us and Jamie put his head in his hands, more than a little embarrassed. 

I chuckled, "I'm his girlfriend, not his jailer." 

It was weird having that kind of conversation with Jack, but he seemed to be okay with the idea. 

Taboo walked beside me as I raised my hand to leave. 

"Have fun you two." 

I walked off and quickly heard the sound of a new snowball fight starting up. A smile spread across my face as their voices faded into the background. It was good to hear them having fun, Jamie was Jack's first believer after all, it was good that they were close. 

Taboo wrapped her tail around my back, keeping me steady as we walked home, and I could feel her smiling next to me. 

As we walked I glanced up at the moon, which was round and full in the sky above us. I nodded to it, a small smile on my face, and continued walking. 

My name is Jackie, I'm twenty six and I am a Descendant of Jack Frost. 

When I was fourteen my world got turned upside down and I have done many terrifying and amazing things. I've travelled to the secret palace of the Sisters of Flight, been inside the home of the last Pooka, travelled to the North Pole and Antarctica in the same day and become good friends with a teenager who happens to be 300 years old. 

I've also killed and almost been killed, and nearly lost everything I held dear. Twice. 

And you know what? I wouldn't do anything to change it.

**Last proper chapter! There's still an epilogue, so I'll leave updates and thoughts until then. Just one thing I wanted to say, I don't write romance, I don't like it and I don't think I write it well, but here I realised that I wanted Jackie and Jamie to act like a couple a bit, so, fireworks!**


	40. Epilogue

**I've had some confusion on this in the past. This takes place a minimum of a decade after the end of 'Don't Fear the Reaper'.**

**And, thank you to . .head for following!**

I sat in the living room, writing in a few new names into an ice blue folder with a dozing Taboo lying next to me. The file had gained a bit of bulk over the years and was a little tattered from constant movement from my house to the base and back again. The total number of Descendants of Jack Frost now numbered roughly fifty, adding a huge chunk to the HOG roster.

Nigel and Jason had sadly passed on, so Burgess Branch was still on the lookout for a new Descendant of North to join us, although the others were getting on themselves. If it wasn't for Billy's nephew and young daughter, we'd be down to one member at the rate we were going. 

Jason had been replaced by a Descendant named Lily Llewelyn, and Samson had also stepped down, being replaced by one of Penelope's old friends, Harry Roberts. 

"You still up?" Jamie asked, walking over and leaning over the top of the seat. I glanced at the clock to see that it was midnight. 

"Still got this to do all this," I said, sweeping my hand across the table at all the other files. Most of them were ice blue, some were the brown of the general files and a handful were a new colour, grey. The colour was associated with our allies, Tracey's pack. Also on the table was a new version of the communicators, now it was a combination of the distress signal and a holographic communicator. We called it SPARK, for no real reason other than it sounded cool I think. And possibly the fact that when I accidentally covered it in frost once it started sparking. 

"The annual meeting's tomorrow after all." I added, leaning back in the chair for him to kiss me. 

"You got everything?" He asked before pressing his lips against mine. 

I let out a noise that could either be an affirmative or just pleasure. 

It was late in the evening, so there was no one watching. 

Or so we thought. 

"Awwww." 

Jamie and I snapped our heads around to the door entrance, to see a girl, about eight, with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes standing there. 

"Penny, go to bed." I said, "You've got school in the morning." 

"But Danny and Jack are still up!" She cried, "It's not fair!" 

"Why are they still up?" asked Jamie shaking his head. 

"I dunno." 

Jamie chuckled, "Let's get you three to bed, Mommy's got work to do." 

He led the yawning Penny up the stairs, to where her two brothers were no doubt still awake and probably causing some form of trouble. 

None of them had ice or wind powers, thankfully. It was bad enough that I had them, I didn't need my kids getting mixed up in that as well. 

I smiled to myself and fiddled with the lid on the end of my ice blue pen. I'd gotten it from Jason once I'd finally worked out my Centre, before he died; apparently it would never run out of ink. Not much use in this day and age, but a nice gesture. 

The top of the pen was decorated with a symbol of a pair of silver shaking hands with a silver snowflake in the background. Down one side of it read my name in silver swirly letters. Down the other side was my Centre. 

Forgiveness.

**Okay, that closes shut the main story of the Human Order of Guardians, there are a few things I'd like to say. First, phew! This has been a massive project and the first time I have completed a story, which I'm very proud of. I'm kinda at a loss now, because this has been my life for a year and a half now.**

**HOG File will continue to be updated, I have one shots waiting to be posted, and a crossover idea, which I still have to let the original author know about. There is also 'Human Order of Guardians a and Mimpossible Black Sheep' which is being updated very slowly by MimitationBalance and I can't really speed it up at all. A sequel to it is in the works, and I am frustrated that I'll have wait until she's done until I show it it.**

**That being said.**

**In the works is another ROTG fanfic, not HOG related, that centres around Robin Hood. It's not finished yet, it doesn't even have a title, but I will get on it and see if that can keep you guys going in the meantime.**

**If you can't enough of HOG stuff, or need a fix of new stuff, like I said, HOG Files will be updated, there won't be much of a schedule, it will be updated whenever really.**

**And, some final things. The final form of the SPARK is based off LivingAliveCreator's Orb from her ROTG comic 'Shift' on DeviantArt, which I would highly recommend looking up. Finally, I know the bit with the Centre was not a big plot point, but I didn't want to leave any dangling threads left, as it doesn't get resolved in 'Black Sheep'. Might get resolved in the next one, still working on it, so I can't say for sure.**

**So, yeah. See you back here soon hopefully. Thank you for reading, and Shapeshifter out.**


End file.
